The Supreme Spider-Man
by CaioOP1985
Summary: "Goblin World Arc": The pieces on the board are placed and now the Goblin can begin his plan to create his own new world Will Spidey be able to stop him, or will he become just another victim to the Goblin's plan? Nothing will be the same! This Fanfiction takes place in the Marvel Supreme Universe.
1. Issue 1- Origins I

Issue 1:

A Man who dreamed of being a Spider

The place is warm and dark, the boy thinks as he opens his eyes. So warm that he do not want to open his eyes and just want to sleep some more. But something seemed to be poking him in his ribs.

"Five more minutes…" The boy says, without opening his eyes.

The poking continues, only getting more insistent and annoying as it goes on. The boy opens his eyes one more time and he notices that he is covered by something gummy and that this substance is covering his whole body. Whatever was poking him continues to do it, but stronger now that he is awakened.

"What in…?" The boy asks without understanding the situation.

The he tries to find a way to get out of that strange cocoon, pushing around and trying to rip apart the protective container. After some effort, he manages to create a tiny hole from where he is able to see the sunlight. He tries to enlarger the hole, and soon he is able to open a hole large enough for him to get out. But in the second he gets out, he starts to wish that he was back inside as he sees the large creature who was poking him: a gigantic spider.

"_You have been dreaming to much… little boy…"_

"What are you?" He says, terrified with the vile creature.

"_Me…? I am the embodiment of what is deeply inside of you… just waiting to get out…"_

"I…I d-don't…"

"_We have been waiting for far too long for our awakening, little son of man." _The Spider has a guttural voice who puts even more fear inside the heart of the boy. "_There will come the time where you will have to choose: will you be a man disguised as the spider, or will you be the spider disguised as a man…?"_

* * *

"Peter! You will be late for school!" He can hear his Aunt May in the first floor, calling for him.

"O-okay… I will arrive any minute…" Peter says, trying to get up from the floor from which he seemed to have slept on.

This was not the first time he would wake up in the floor like that after a night filled with nightmares, but the main problem is the fact that he never remembers his dreams when he wakes up. He got ready pretty fast and he goes down to the kitchen to meet his favorite people in the world: his Uncle Ben and his Aunt May.

Let me take a minute to describe these two amazing humans to you, my fellow readers. May Reilly Parker is a 38-years old woman with silver hair and astonishing blue eyes. She makes the best pancakes in the world and she also is the type of woman who loves radical sports, always doing a different one, like swimming with sharks. Uncle Ben is a calm and relaxed guy during the day, but at night he goes to bars and jazz clubs to sing with his well-known (at least in the Queens) Jazz Group.

Needless to say how much Peter likes his uncles, they being the real fathers of Peter since his parents died many years ago when he was just a little baby. Nowadays they live in a quiet part of the Queens and, even without meeting his parents, Peter never really missed them.

Okay, I know that this may get annoying, but let's take another minute to discuss Peter himself. He is a fifteen years old boy with brown hair and brown eyes and looks like the most ordinary of the teenagers at his age, except of course by the fact that he is bullied at school for being a genius. He showed and astonishing I.Q Level of 160 points and every teacher sees a bright future for him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Uncle Ben says with good mood behind his newspaper.

"Good mor….ning." Peter answers with a yawn.

"Looks like someone didn't got a good sleep." Aunt May says.

"I'm Fine Aunt May, just a little bit tired."

"Well, next time you shouldn't stay playing video games all night young man." She says, teasing him with a "severe" look. "Now eat your pancakes before they get cold.

Before Peter can answer, a well-known voice is heard from the street and Aunt May smiles as she puts one more plate of pancakes in the desk. Just after this a young boy carrying his skateboard bellow his arm enters the kitchen, salutes everyone and just sits in the desk, just like it was a normal routine.

"Hi Bobby." Peter says as he gives his best friend a smile.

"Hey Peter, how was your night?" He says, between pieces of pancakes.

"Hum… not so well, actually." He says and Bobby understands.

Peter Parker never had many friends in his young life, but he can say without a doubt that Robert Louis Drake, or just Bobby for short, is one of them. I am pretty sure that the fans will probably recognize Peter's friend, but let's just focus in a quick description of Bobby and then we will continue our plot.

Bobby is fifteen years old boy, just like Peter, with brown eyes and a shaved hair covered by his famous scarf. He and Peter have known each other ever since they were babies in diapers and now they are more like brothers then friends. There is also another member of this infamous brotherhood, but let's leave him for later and continue our story.

"So, this is the big day, right?" Aunt May asks the boys.

"Yes, this is the day of the field trip to Oscorp and I am so excited to go there!" Peter says as his eyes start to glow.

"Even if Harry Osborn is such a…" Bobby notices Aunt May's gaze. "…a complete moron."

"True, but his father might be different, right?" Peter looks at Bobby. "After all, he is a scientist."

"That he is." Bobby agrees, finishing his pancakes and asking for more.

"Oh shoot!" Aunt May looks at the watch. "I need to go now or I will be late."

"Have a wonderful day honey." Uncle Ben says as she gives a kiss in the cheek to every man in the kitchen grabs his purse and goes out.

"Don't forget that I will be late today!" She says as she leaves the house."

"Okay… This probably should be a good time to leave as well." Uncle Ben closes his newspaper and gets up. "I will be late as well tonight, so the whole house is all yours Peter. Don't start any party, okay."

"As if." Peter smiles as Uncle Ben leaves the room."

"Are you sure there aren't anymore of these?" Bobby asks, referring to the Pancakes.

* * *

"So here we are: Midtown High. Lamest place on the planet." Bobby says as they get by the gates.

"It's not so bad."

"Sure, there's only Flash Thompson, Kong, Harry Osborn…"

"Okay, you do have a point here." Peter says to him. "But there's also one thing you forgot."

"And what is it?" Bobby asks and someone behind them answers.

"Of course it's me." A third boy puts his arms around Peter and Bobby.

"Of course it's you Johnny, who else could it be?" Peter answers in an amusing way.

Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, or just Johnny Storm, is the last remaining member of the brotherhood. You must probably wonder how fate can put together such a trio, but remember that, for the present moment, they are just ordinary teenagers with nothing special.

Johnny has blonde hair and blue eyes and is always hitting on girls and dating them, but never staying with one for far too long, since he wants to find the right one. He also has a great talent with cars and vehicles, being able to fix almost any of those machines.

"Is anyone here ready for a fantastic trip?" Johnny asks the other boys.

"Why do you use the word "fantastic" so much Johnny?" Bobby asks him.

"It's a nice word, don't you think, Peter?"

"Sure…" But Peter's attention was far from that place as he notices a certain someone entering the gates with his boyfriend: Mary Jane Watson.

Mary Jane is one of the rich kids in the school, together with Harry Osborn, so it is impossible for Peter to even talk with her without looking stupid. She is probably the most beautiful girl in school and the most popular one, as all the rich kids are. His Father is a big name in the Fashion industry and he had arranged several jobs for her daughter, setting her in the path of becoming a super model.

"One can dream, right Peter?" Bobby speaks in his ear.

"Shut up."

"You shouldn't dream that high." Johnny tells his friend. "Not when there is another beautiful girl available for you."

"Johnny, I love you, but I will not go out with your sister."

"Why not?"

This is an old topic between these friends: Susan Lowell Spencer Storm, or Sue, is Johnny's twin sister and a genius in the biology field, and she is only fifteen. Blonde, blue eyes and intelligent, she is almost a perfect woman, but Peter is too insecure to try anything.

"She likes you!"

"No Johnny, she doesn't, at least that way."

"Come on! You are the only one who haven't seen it."

There is a bit of truth in Johnny's words, as Sue thinks of Peter to be more than just a good friend, but she is afraid of rejection and to lose their current relationship. Maybe in the future, but for now they won't be together.

"If you prefer to wait for something that will never happen, fine. But remember that young Mistress Watson won't notice you ever!"

"Thanks for the support John…" Before he can finish a big red ball hits his face and takes him to the ground.

"What's wrong, Puny Parker?" Flash Thompson speaks from his group of monkeys. "Decided to know the taste of earth?"

"Jerks!" Bobby helps Peter to get up while Johnny gets his glasses who were launched away. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I think so…" Peter is still dizzy from the blow.

"You know Flash, you are pretty funny for a gorilla, you know that?" Johnny looks at him.

"What did you say?" Flash turns red and moves ahead, facing Johnny with hate. "Do you have any idea what I can do to you?"

"Try it if you can, moron!"

They stared at each other for some time, evaluating each other's size. This is not the first time both would fight and it won't be the last. Before they can go at each other's throats, professor Warren appears from the school doors.

"What is going on here?"

"No-nothing!" Peter says, scared by Warren's presence.

"It better be nothing… Oh God Peter! What happened to your face?"

"N-nothing sir! I just fell…"

Amadeus Warren has known Peter for some time and he detects his lie, but stays quiet for now, hoping that one day his student could open up with him. He then orders everyone who will go to the field trip to go to the bus or they will be left behind.

* * *

"How do you stand that guy?" Johnny whispers to Peter about Flash.

"I just want to not get in trouble, you know?"

"You know Peter, one day you will need to get up and face Thompson, or he and his goons will never stop beating you." Bobby tells him.

Peter doesn't answer, because he knows that his friends are right, but even so he doesn't have enough power to battle Flash or any of the others bullies who make his life a living hell.

If only he were to receive power.

* * *

"This is so totally cool!" Peter says like a child in the Christmas.

"Whatever man." Bobby says, bored.

Oscorp is one of the leading companies in the high technology and has investments in a gigantic set of different fields: from biology to space exploration. Peter can barely hear from the guide as he looks everywhere around the place, to one amazing thing to another.

"Oh… I didn't knew you would come, Mr. Osborn." All the three boys look at the guide to the man himself.

"Father!" Harry seems surprised by his father's appearance. "What are…"

"I haven't come for you, Harry." The man himself goes ahead, pass for him son and stops in front of Peter and the others. "I've come for this young man here."

"M-m-me?" Peter almost faints right there.

"Of course, Mr. Parker. Oh, but where are my manners." He gives his hand for Peter shake. "My name is Norman Osborn, but you probably know that already."

"I… I am Peter Parker sir!" Peter suddenly gets his back straight and feels a lot of tension as he holds Norman's hand.

This issue has a lot of descriptions, so let's get this one done: Norman Osborn has brown hair and blue-greenish eyes a on his facnd wears a modest smile. He also has to look up to see everyone because he is always sitting in a wheelchair due to complication in his nervous system.

"I know that already, ."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, all because my good friend doctor Storm, who told me all about you after you didn't managed to enter the Baxter Foundation."

"Oh…"

"Could you… come and speak with me privately?"

Peter doesn't say a word and instead just follows the man in his wheelchair to his private laboratory. For those who were left behind, everyone was surprised for what happened, but Harry Osborn is livid with fury.

"How could my own father get here just to see Puny Parker instead of his own son?"

"Harry…" Watson tries to comfort him, but he slaps his hands and look at her with anger, almost as it was her fault for what happened.

Meanwhile, in the private laboratory of Norman Osborn.

"Sorry if I have done something to shame you." Norman says in a calm tone.

"N-not at all, Mr. Osborn!" Peter's tone isn't so calm.

"Calm down Peter, we are just going to talk. And you may call me Norman."

"I will need some time before that happens."

Norman laughs a little and they arrive in his lab (after some security checks) they finally enter the gigantic facility that is Norman's personal lab. Inside there Peter sees another man working in a strange machine.

"Peter, I would like you to meet my associate and old friend, Mendel Stromm." Peter almost faints once more.

"You mean Doctor Mendel Stromm, the biggest expert in the A.I field?"

"So you are a big nerd." Doc. Stromm laughs.

"I…I…"

"This is the boy that I was talking about with you, Mendel." Norman says to his friend.

"The Parker kid? It is an honor to meet you boy." He smiles to Peter, who is about to faint.

'An honor?" Peter looks at him with shock.

"Yes. Weren't you the one who created that project about the theoretical use of unstable molecules?"

"Y-yes… I almost got a scholarship at the Baxter Institute with it."

"And that's exactly what I want to discuss with you, Peter." Norman goes ahead and looks at Peter. "It would be a shame if such genius would be wasted, so I would like to make you my protégée in Oscorp."

"Y-you what?"

"You can think about it, of course, but I must say that all of your talent would go to waste if you isn't put in the right way." Stromm says.

"I…"

"As my protégée, you will get your own laboratory of research with high-tech equipment and many other privileges. So, what do you say?"

""It's… a gigantic honor mister Osborn, but I would need to talk with my uncles first."

"Take your time Peter." Norman gives him another warm smile.

Unnoticed to anyone, a spider enters the laboratory and it seems to be looking at Peter, like she knows who that boy is. She starts to move to him as one figure in the shadows start to cut wires from the equipment.

"Mendel, why don't you show young Peter here about our experiments?"

"Good idea Norman." Stromm smiles at the boy. "You see, Norman is working into a super serum here."

"And what are its effects?"

"It will improve the physiology of the person who uses it, enabling to create better ways to cure degenerating diseases as well as the nervous system of the person." Norman answers him.

Peter understands at the very moment he says that what are the reasons for such a thing, but he keeps quiet. For a man stuck for so long in a wheelchair, getting up must be the biggest of the dreams.

"And you, Mr. Stromm?"

"I am working into robots who answer to commands sent by the brain waves. If I can enhance this tech, it will be possible to create new implants for people who have lost their arms and legs."

"This… is amazing!"

"I knew you would like it." Stromm says to him with a smile.

Sorry fellas, but I forgot about Stromm's description, so let's get this one done. He is a man in his fifties with green eyes and a bald head. Wear glasses and has a pretty relaxed behavior.

"And what is that?" Peter points to another machine in the wall.

"This is a radiation generator, used to perform tests in substances."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Not at all." Stromm says. "I can even show you how it works."

"Okay!" Peter says like a boy in Christmas.

Norman doesn't join them because of the stair that is needed to get to the equipment. When there Stromm turns the machine on and it is possible to see the inside of it, a place where you probably puts things for tests.

"Basically, a giant microwave, but with radiat…" Stromm notices something wrong. "Oh God!"

"What's wrong?" Peter says, alarmed.

"The radiation levels are off the chart!" He looks at Peter. "It's going to explode!"

They start to get out of the way, but there is too late for that as a enormous explosion shakes the whole building and Peter and Stromm are throw away. Coincidentally, more two people suffer accidents inside the compound: Maxwell Dillon, one of the company's electric tecnithians, ends up in a thank filled with an experimental substance of electricity conduction; Otto Octavius, one of Oscorp's most well knows researchers, suffers from an explosion while working with nuclear material wearing his six mechanical arms.

For those who are experts, you will understand the meaning of those accidents, but for those who aren't, be calm, since you will understand the meaning of those actions later. Now let's get back to Norman's lab.

There we find an almost unconscious Peter Parker hurt from the devastating explosion, all because of the fact that he tried to cover Doctor Stromm with his own body, which may be his last action. For Stromm himself, he is a little ahead, suffering from burns made by his equipment. Norman Osborn is better than those two, since he didn't received the total blow, but he is unconscious as well.

The shadow we spotted earlier is gone by now, but there is one last living being in the room: the spider. Feeling all his body burning from the radiation she received, she goes to Peter and does one last act before her death: she bites his right hand before passing away.

And this is the true beginning of a Saga.

* * *

"I don't care about who you are, I just want to see my Nephew wake up!" Aunt May yells at a woman in the hospital.

"Your Nephew? My husband almost died from that…" The woman says, but a patched up Norman Osborn calms her.

"Mrs. Parker, I can assure you that I will do anything to help your Nephew recover from this."

They are at a hospital some hours after the accident, just outside Peter's room. He suffered heavy radiation poisoning from the accident and now he has enter an apparent coma. Stromm is still in the hospital from his burns and poisoning, bit Norman just suffered minor poisoning and some scratchs, nothing serious.

No one is allowed inside Peter's room because of the danger that people may get infected by him, so Johnny and Bobby are waiting outside the room, speechless. They were the ones who saw Peter being dragged by the paramedics out of the building and now they are waiting for better news from the doctors.

"Johnny!" Sue Storm appears from the end of the corridor, joined by their Father, Franklin Storm.

"Ben!" Doctor Storm goes to his old friend and hugs him. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what to say." Ben says with tears. "He was so well this morning!"

"Johnny… is true that…" Sue tries to find words, but Johnny cuts her.

"He is going to make it alive!"

"Of course he will." Sue says with an extreme sadness in her voice.

Right at that moment, they can all hear the sound of glass being broken from the inside of the room where Peter is and Uncle Ben rushes in, only to find the room empty and with the window broken.

"Where's Peter?" Aunt May faints as he says that.

"May!" Dr. Storm says as he gets her before she falls.

"What in Hell is going on here?" Norman says.

The future Norman, the future.

* * *

"Where am I?" Peter looks around him as he open his eyes.

Seems like a forest of some sort, but the young one fells that he has already been here before. He is not wearing any clothes and he seems to be able to see far ahead without his glasses or lens. He walks a little before he finds something that makes him scream: a gigantic Spider.

"_So you finally came, little one!"_

"Who are you?"

"_I am thou… Thou art I… From the sea of your soul, I come… I am the one who dwells in the rift between worlds. I am you. You are me… I am within you, watching over you…"_

"I don't understand…" Peter says, scared and shaking.

"_From this day forward, you and I… shall be one and the same… and we shall now perish… to be born again…"_

* * *

Peter wakes up to find himself inside a cocoon, feeling like his skin is burning. He struggle to get out until he finally makes it, falling from a considerable height. Then he gets up and looks at the water of what seems to be one of the rivers of New York and then he throws himself in the water, feeling like he was reborn once again.

He looks around the place as he gets out and notices that he is naked, feeling embarrassed by it. Then he hears a noise and, when he looks from where it came, he sees four man coming in his direction.

"Are you lost, baby boy?" One of them speaks with a baby voice.

"I don't…"

"What a nice body you have there!" Another one says.

"We could play with him a little, couldn't we?"

One of hem tries to grab Peter, but he fells something from the bottom of his head and he gets away from the man easily. The others try to grab him, but that feeling seems to be warning him about where the danger is coming, so he can get away easily.

"You little son of a…" One of them grabs a knife from his pocket.

"Stay back!" Peter says, pointing his hand at him.

At that moment a blast of something similar to electricity gets out of his hand, hits the man with a knife and makes him scream and go to the floor, having seizures on the floor. The rest of them look at Peter with true fear and soon they depart, not before doing it in their pants.

Peter starts running, naked, until he gets in the middle of the street and a car appears, almost hitting him. His strange sense warned him tough, and he jumps to the wall of the nearby building, sticking to the wall like a spider. Even scared, Peter goes to the top of the building and grabs a steel pipe, kneading it like paper. When he finally get some time to breath, he notices that his body is taking the color of his whereabouts, camouflaging him.

He goes back to normal as he gets to the floor, shaking from what happened. Then he remembers the spider from his dreams, wondering how that happened, when he remembers one last thing from before he were dragged out of Oscorp: a spider biting his hand.

As strange and unlikely this may look, somehow the spider gave him fantastic powers, just like that old war hero, Captain America. He then gets dizzy and starts to get up, walking to somewhere safe on his instincts alone.

* * *

Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Johnny, Bobby, Sue and Franklin are reunited in the hospital, devastated by Peter's disappearance. After some time they notice that the nurses and the people from the hospital start to rush to the entrance and, when looking at it, they see the reason: Peter!

They run towards him, who is covered by an old coat and barely able to walk. Aunt May goes ahead and picks him the moment he starts to fall to the floor while Sue starts to cry.

"Oh, my baby!" Aunt May cries as she looks at his face.

"I'm… back…" Peter goes out one more time.

And this, folks, is the beginning of a whole new life for young Peter Parker, one who will turn him in one of Earth's mightiest heroes.


	2. Issue 2- Origins II

Issue 2:

A Spider who dreamed of being a Man

"Peter, wake up!" Peter can hear a voice coming from outside his room.

"I am already up, Aunt May."

"Good." She enters the room, carrying his breakfast. "Didn't want to just rush in."

"Aunt May, you don't…" She cut him before he can finish his sentence.

"You just suffered an accident a week ago, so don't talk to me anything about being overprotective." She says, passing her hand in his hand.

"Okay… but I will go to scool today and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know…" She says to him in a tired tone.

"Even the doctors said that I was recovered."

"Which is a miracle, recovering so fast from that thing."

Peter doesn't comment that it is probably because of those strange powers he received from that spider, a thing that even him can barely believe as real. He also doesn't need to wear glasses anymore and has no more scars or marks in his body, like he had reborn.

"Sue said that she will come to see you later." Aunt May tells him.

"Oh…" Peter says, blushing a little.

Every day since the accident Sue came over to see him, no matter how busy she may be in the Baxter Foundation. And every time he fells more and more the truth in Johnny's words about her feelings for him, but he didn't manage to say a thing in the matter.

"I'm coming." Bobby appears in the door. "Hi Aunt May."

"Hello dear." She smiles at him.

"Hi man." Peter salutes him.

"Are you going to eat that toast?"

"Make yourself home." Peter answers to his friend.

"Alright boys, I will leave now." Aunt May gets up. "Don't get late to school."

"Alright, Aunt May." They both say at the same time.

They don't speak that much, but not because they don't want, as Peter thinks about if he should tell Bobby or not about his super-powers. Something backs him from doing so, but he decides that, if he were to tell, he should do it with Johnny as well. Also, it would be better if he shows them that somewhere that no one would see.

Peter dress up and they both leave, finding Johnny in the way back, with Peter quiet as he thinks about the question of trust with his friends. Sure, they are like his brothers, but that doesn't mean… no, it does mean something. When they arrive at school, Peter finally decides to tell them after school when his "Spider Sense", as he is calling that feeling in his head, warns him about something coming right behind him.

"Looks like I have to tie my shoes." Peter gets down at the exact moment a ball pass in the place his head was before.

"How on Earth?" He hears Flash's voice from behind him.

"Looks like you aren't that luck today, right Flash?" Bobby says, laughing at his face.

"What about I…" Before Flash can finishes his sentence, his girlfriend Liz Allan, steps up and interrupts him.

"Flash, isn't enough that Peter almost died a week ago?" She says, angry with his behavior.

"But Liz…"

"No "but" here! I can believe how immature you are!" She says, getting away from him, angrily.

"Liz!" He goes after her while everyone in the school is watching.

"That was quite a show." Johnny says with tears in his eyes from his laughs.

"But that really was an impressive maneuver, Peter." Bobby punches Peter's shoulder.

"Just luck, I guess…" Peter says, looking away.

**Put a Line Here**

"I hate History!" Johnny says as they get to their lockers.

"You hate every subject." Bobby says to him.

"But History is a special kind of hate!"

Peter hadn't spoken much during the day, since he was thinking in a way to tell them about his powers. During the week that passed, he would go to an empty storage to find the true extension of his abilities. He found a lot about them.

* * *

Peter put some cans aligned and then he aims at them with his arm, trying to fire that electric blast, or Venom Shock, as he named it, but he didn't found out how to…

Then he notices that it isn't a blast of energy, but rather his arms seems to liberate it and not send it away. Then he touches the can and uses it, making the can go away. It is necessary physical contact for it to be effective.

Next thing was the "wall crawling" power tests, with him crawling in the ceiling and the walls of the storage for a time and he didn't felt a single time. Then he tested his strength, getting pretty happy by the fact that he could lift a car with his bare hands and still fell that he could get more weight.

Then he tried to understand how the camouflage worked and he found out that he could mimic his whereabouts, in texture and colors. The only real problem was the fact that he couldn't do it with his clothes, so it is kind of useless, unless he could somehow create unstable molecules... and before I forget, he found out that he has night vision as well, since he is able to see perfectly well in the dark.

* * *

"Have any of you guys seen Kevin?" Bobby asks Peter and Johnny.

"Kevin Bishop? That guy from our science class?" Johnny says.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Haven't saw him in a while now that I think about it. Why?" Peter says.

"It's just that he is my neighbor and he disappeared some time ago. Their parents went to our house to ask for him."

"Wow, that's bad." Johnny says as they get by the entrance. "Isn't he the one who gets harassed by those stupid basketball team members?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Sometimes I am happy that Flash is the one picking up on me, when I look at those guys." Peter says, just before his Spider Sense warning him of a big danger.

It all happens in seconds: Peter sees someone out of the school holding a machine gun and then he grabs Johnny and Bobby and jump with them to the floor, seconds before the shots are fired. Panic fills the whole school as teenagers start to run around, trying to hide from the shots and Peter grabs his friends and drag them out of there.

"Go to somewhere safe!" Peter tells them.

"Where are you…?" Bobby says, but Peter is already far from him as a big mass of people drag him and Johnny away.

Peter knows that he needs to do something about the man with a machine gun, but how? Then he remembers that the drama club has some costumes in a room…

* * *

The guy with a machine gun enters a classroom and he finds a couple of students there, including Liz Allam, Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson. The shooter aim at them, making all of them scream and cry for their lives, except Osborn, who looks at him, ready to attack him at any second.

"Hey!" A bottle hits the shooter, who drives him away from the students to the one who throw the bottle: Johnny! "Come and get me if you can!"

Johnny starts to run as the shooter follows him, firing at him, but thankfully he didn't hit him. When Johnny turns left in a corridor, the shooter goes after him, but he is hit with water coming from a fire hose.

"Take this!" Bobby screams as he aims the water at the shooter.

The shooter gets to the floor, but them Bobby notices something terrifying: there is a second one aiming his gun at him. Bobby releases his hose and goes to the floor the exact second the second one pulls the trigger.

They both approach Bobby in the floor and aim at him, while the only thing that he can think is that he never kissed a girl before his death. He closes his eyes, waiting for his death when he hears something different: the sound of someone being punched.

Opening his eyes, he sees the strangest thing in his whole life: Captain America standing in front of one of them while the other one is down on the ground. The shooter still in his feet gets back, scared at the presence of that strange character.

("What in Hell am I doing here?") Peter thinks to himself, dressed as Captain America.

The guy starts to fire at him, but his Spider Sense warns him of every bullet, so he dodges them all quite easily. Then he hears a scream from behind him, but his instincts stop him from looking back and, instead, he grabs the shooter's face and use his Venom Shock, giving him seizures as he screams.

Looking back, he notices that someone was shot: Johnny! Peter then goes to his life-long friend and he sees that Johnny was shot in his leg. Ripping a piece of cloth from his costume, Peter puts it in his leg to avoid more bleeding.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" Peter says.

"Wait, Peter?" Bobby looks at him, shocked.

"I explain later Bobby! Now we need to help Johnny!"

Using his scarf, Bobby put pressure in his leg, making the bleeding slower. Then they put Johnny lied down and Bobby calls 911 for an ambulance and police.

"So…" Bobby says as they both sit on the floor, breathing heavily. "When did you became a super soldier?"

"Later Bobby! I promise." He says, tired, but getting up. "I need to go before anyone sees me."

"But you are a hero!"

"Yes, but People can't know about this, so don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Y-yeah…" He looks at the two passed out shooters. "But who are they?"

Peter goes ahead and unmask them, seeing two familiar faces: Kevin Bishop and another student older than Peter. Peter thinks about how much they must have got desperate to do such a thing, but now he needs to get the Hell out of here before anyone sees him like that.

* * *

"Good to see you guys." Johnny smiles from his bed as he sees Peter and Bobby entering his hospital room. "Looks like it is my time to stay here."

"You will get up before you know, your moron." Bobby tells him. 'Everyone was talking about how heroic you were back there."

"Really…? My father and sister tought that it was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"It was amazing man." Peter says.

"Not as amazing as you were, Cap." Bobby looks at him.

"Am I losing something here?" Johnny looks confused.

"The Captain America that appeared and saved us was no other than our little…"

"Shut up!" Peter says to him, looking at nervously at the door.

"Then explain to us what happened." Bobby says to him, quite serious.

"Alright!" Peter goes to the door and locks it. "Alright… remember last week, the accident?"

"Yeah, you almost died there." Johnny says.

"Well… apparently I was bitten by a spider who gave me some powers and now I have super powers like Captain America during World War II."

"Peter, do you know how ridiculous…" Bobby stops talking when Peter jumps and then sticks on the ceiling. "WOW!"

"What the fu…" Johnny says.

"I know right?" He gets back to the floor. "Now I can do things I didn't even thought that were possible."

"What exactly can you do?" Johnny asks.

Then Peter explains to them every single thing he is capable of, even showing them some. At the end, both his friends are shocked by the discovery that Peter has super powers.

"And what are you going to do with them?" Johnny asks him.

"Don't know…"

"You should totally be a super hero!" Bobby said.

"I don't know guys…" Peter says, looking at the floor.

"That's an amazing…" Bobby starts to say, but Peter stops him.

"I don't want to be a super hero!"

"Why?" Johnny asks him.

"Because… I don't want to be responsible for the life of other people!" Peter says it loud. "I couldn't even save my best friend! Imagine a ramdom stranger!"

Peter gets out of the room, crying and he bumps into Sue Storm, but he gets away from her and goes to the rooftop of the building. There he looks at the sky, cursing the spider who gave him these strange powers when he hears someone coming.

"Peter?"

"Hi, Uncle Ben."

"Sue told me that you got out of Johnny's room crying after crying with them."

"I…"

"It's okay to open up with me son, you know that." He says with a calm but firm voice.

"It's just… I couldn't protect Johnny…" Peter puts his face in his knees. "I was useless!"

"And what exactly you could do against an armed person?"

"He wasn't even an adult, but a boy at my age!"

"True… but they were dumb kids for doing such a thing, both of those kids."

"I know! But…"

"This isn't an excuse for what they did, but they were put beyond their limits to do such a thing."

"I am pushed away every single day of my life but I never would do that!" Peter gets angry at him.

"I know." Uncle Ben sits beside him. "You and those kids have the power of the mind, but unlike them, you have the responsibility to use it wisely. Always remember one thing, son: with great powers there must come great responsibilities, you get what I am saying?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then everything is fine." He starts to leave, but Peter stops him.

"Uncle Ben…"

"Yes?"

"I… heard you and Aunt May talking about the money problems."

"Oh… so you heard…" He scratches the back of his head. "I guess that you deserve to know how bad we are right now…"

"It's that bad?" Peter asks, worried.

"We may not be able to afford a lot of things in the future, but don't worry about it!" Uncle Ben says to him, trying to sound confident. "Everything will work out, like always."

He leaves Peter there alone, wondering about a way to help with the house expenses, when he remembers of his powers. He could go to a TV show and use them, but this won't get that much money and then he think of a way to get a lot of money and quickly.

* * *

Peter is now in one of the worst parts of the Brooklyn, looking for the kind of men who want easy money. Then he enters a bar filled with people that would make Aunt May suffer a heart attack, exactly the ones he will need.

"Hey!" He calls to the barman. "Water, please."

"How old are you kid?" He asks, picking the money Peter left at the balcony.

"Let's do it this way: you show me the license to sell drinks and I show you my I.D." The barman laughs at his words.

"Smart kid." He gives him a bottle of cold water. "You can keep the money."

"Thanks." Peter drinks some of the water. "Do you know where I can find men willing to take risks?"

"Depends." The barman says. "Of how much risk?"

"Not so much, considering the rewards." He says.

If you, my fellow reader, is wondering how in Hell does Peter knows where a clandestine bar filled with scum is, well, let's just say that a lot of men of dubious past are now having problems with their dirty pants.

"How many?"

"Only one will suffice."

The Barman looks around and then he points to two men drinking in a table by the window, gaining Peter's thankfulness. He goes to where the men are and he wonders how long it will take to the smell of alcohol to go away.

"Good night, sir." Peter says to them.

"What do you want, baby boy?" He speaks with bad manners.

"I came here to talk about business."

"And what kind of business someone like you would have to…"

"A hundred thousand dollars to each one of us." Peter says, serious.

"A hundred… stay quiet!" He says, shocked "Where do you…?"

"There is a fighting arena that will reward in two days the winner of their league with that money, some kind of world championship. Basically we get in, get the money, get into the escape car and go out. Fats, simple and well paid, nothing to be worried about."

"I know of that league! They keep the dawn money in a vault and there's no way we…"

"I will take care of the vault and any security problems we encounter. You get the money and prepare the escape vehicle. If you manage to do that, then you are substantially richer."

"A Hundred thousand…" He seems contemplative, but then he smiles a toothless smile. "You have a deal!"

"Then be ready tomorrow at six p.m with the escape vehicle." Peter is about to leave, but the thug stops him.

"Call me Cletus Kasady, pal!" The man introduces himself.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Peter asks Kasady from the inside of the car.

"Always." Kasady and Peter get out of the car.

They get inside the place and pass by the watchers of the fights and go right at the back, where the administration office is and, most probably, the safe. Two security guards look at them and stop them, asking for who they are.

Peter touches both of them and then uses his Venom Shock before they can have a better look at his face, covered by a hood in case of cameras. He just use enough juice in one of the guards so he can tell them were the money is.

"How have you done that?"

"Professional secret." Peter answers as they both put their masks on.

They get to the manager's office, where the manager himself is locking the safe. Kasady goes at him and uses a Taser on him, making him to pass out. Peter than grabs the safe and opens it with his bare hands and Kasady starts to pick up the money. Right after, three security guards enter the room using guns, but Peter is faster than them, so he goes and grabs the arm of one of them and swing the whole man, knocking him in the second one. The third one shoots one time, but Peter gets away and breaks his leg with a kick, making him go to the floor in pain.

Kasady finishes getting the money and the two of them start to get out of there, without seeing any security in the way. They cut the telephone cables of the place, so no one will be able to call the police from them, but there are the cell phones, who are blocked by a machine Peter build just for that. It's the perfect plan until the two of them see more security guards.

"I take care of this!" He tells Kasady.

"Fine!" He says as Peter engages the first guards.

While Peter is fighting, Kasady enters the car and tries to run the engine, but it is not working. Swearing against his bad luck, he gets out of the car and goes to one with a man inside and takes him out of the car, but he struggles against him, leaving him no choice.

Peter hears the sound of a shot from a gun from the inside of the building and, going outside, he sees Kasady getting away in a different car from the one they arrived. In the floor he can see a man with blood coming out of his chest, barely breathing. Peter is filled with horror and sorrow when he notices who that man is: Benjamin Parker!

"NO!" He screams as he get on his knees and hugs him. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

He holds Uncle Ben tight in his arms, trying to stop the flow of blood, but it doesn't stop and Peter gets even more desperate. Tears flow from his eyes in the second he feels his uncle, no… his father, relaxing his muscles and the sound of his breathing going away.

He hears the sound of sirens and he knows that he must give himself in, pay for what he did and never be allowed to get out of jail. Then he remembers that Kasady is out there somewhere, with all that dirty money on his hands, probably satisfied with all the money he got.

Peter starts to run after him and soon he sees Uncle Ben's car in the distance, being pursued by the police. Peter goes to the rooftops and start to follow them from there, ready to kill Kasady if it is necessary.

Kasady ends up hitting the car and he needs to leave it behind, going to a nearby condemned building. The police gets closes the entrance and makes an escape attempt impossible, but Peter doesn't care about it: he wants Kasady's head.

Entering the building from the back, he looks for him with his night vision and soon finds him, never before feeling such hate like now. He jumps from the ceiling and hits Kasady from behind, taking away his gun and making him and the money to go to the floor.

Before he can grab his Taser, Peter smash his fingers with his feet, stomping on them. As Kasady starts to scream, he picks him up from the floor and starts to beat him up, feeling the blood in his hand.

"I TOLD YOU… NO DEATHS!" More and more blood fills his hands. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT, YOU BASTARD!"

Then something happens that makes him release Kasady, much to his surprise. He looks at his own hands and then he thinks of what Uncle Ben would say if he was alive to see such a thing: he would want justice, but not revenge, never revenge.

"You are lucky now… but cross my way once more and I will teach you a lesson." Peter starts to leave to give himself in.

It all happens in less than a second: Kasady gets a knife from his sleeve and tries to stab him, but Peter's Spider-Sense warns him and he grabs the murderer's hand and unleashes all the mighty of his Venom Shock. Kasady doesn't scream, just have seizures so strong that Peter has difficulty to hold him.

Then he goes to the floor and it is not moving again and Peter sees a bubble being formed in his mouth. Peter knows what happened: he is now a vegetable, a destiny worse than death.

Then he gets his mask off to give himself in, but he feels something: what if he could use his powers for a greater good? Behind bars he will never help anyone, but what if he finally accept his responsibilities that came over with his powers?

The police will never understand what happened in that building and what happened to Kasady or to the other man with him. Peter was already too far gone for them to even follow him and, even if they could do so, Peter would just escape anyway.

* * *

"Peter! Oh God Peter!" Aunt May goes to him and hugs him.

"Aunt May…" He says, closing his eyes.

"Ben… he… he…" She says, almost in shock.

"I know… the officers at the door told me…"

"Why?" She looks right at his eyes. "Why Ben? Why would someone do such a thing?"

"I… have no idea…" He says, in pain. "What happened to the murderer?"

"He… was found… catatonic… inside…" Aunt May pass out and Peter holds her in his arms.

"Let me help you boy." A female police officer helps him to put Aunt May in the couch.

"Thanks, officer…?"

"Jean. Jean DeWolfe." She says to Peter. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Yeah…" He says to her.

"Listen, I want you to know that… well, you can call me if you want, to… don't know, talk?"

"Why are you…?"

"I lost my mother the same way, some years ago. Here, have my number in case you need it." She hands a paper to him.

"Thanks, Officer DeWolfe."

"It's Jean, Peter." She says to him.

Samantha Storm and Johnny didn't allowed Peter to stay at home, so he spent the night at their house. Bobby came over and they all slept in Johnny's room while Aunt May took some sleep pills and slept in the guest's room.

In the middle of the night, Peter got up and went to the rooftop of the house, thinking of what he did and of what he was going to do. First, he will need a mask to protect Aunt May from the enemies he will make and, secondly, a name to call himself. For the second thing, he doesn't need to think that much.

"Peter?" Bobby speaks from behind him and Peter senses Johnny with him. "Are you…. Okay?"

No he will never okay again, not even once. This will always be his greatest failure and his greatest regret, but he will try his hardest to make up for it, try to save the innocent people who can't defend themselves.

"Bobby, remember what you said about the super hero stuff?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I will never allow anyone to be hurt like that again while I am alive." He looks at both his best friends. "From this day forward, I will protect the innocent from the abusers, destroy the evil and live up to my responsibilities."

"O-okay." Johnny says, worried.

"For now on, I am Spider-Man!"

And then the boy becomes a man and the spider becomes a man.


	3. Issue 3-Origins III

Issue 3:

The Birth of the Hero

"Give me your wallet now!" The smugger says, holding a knife, to the man in the dark alley.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The man speaks in terror.

Peter is watching from the top of the building at the side of the smuggling, looking at them and getting ready to intervene. He is using a red mask with holes for the eyes, helping him to cover his face. Using a red coat, jeans and runners, a very poor suit for him, but that will do for the time.

He jumps from the top of the building, landing at the side of the smugger, making him release the man. The man starts to go away, thanking Peter from saving him. The Smugger looks surprised at him, like he is seeing a talking dog.

"What's wrong? Wait, don't tell me!" Peter looks away and pretends that he is thinking. "It's my smell? It's probably my smell, you know, the seat and everything."

"What in Hell?" The smugger says, confused.

"I should probably use cologne while doing this thing, you know? Then no one will notice my strange…"

"What the Hell are you?" The smugger screams.

"Jeez man, don't sweat it already." Peter says to him. "I am Spider-Man."

"Who?"

"(sigh) Go to a doctor, because you are probably getting deaf. I said…"

"I heard!" He scrams again. "I just can believe that you… I mean…"

"What?"

"From what kind of madhouse you came?!" The smugger says, getting angry.

"Don't know… maybe from Napoleon's House."

The smugger gets tired of this conversation and attacks Spider-Man with his knife, but Spidey just avoid it, like it is nothing. The guy tries again and Peter punches his belly as he avoids the attack again, making the smugger dropping the knife.

"That's not very polite pal." The guy on the floor gets a gun and points at Spider-Man. "Oh, a gun! Point that thing away! Hadn't your mother taught you to not use that?"

Peter picks the gun from his hand and bend it, throwing it away. The smugger starts to run, but Spider-Man picks a trash can's (tampa) and throws it at the legs of the smugger, making him go to the ground. A police car appears at the entrance of the alley and the smugger runs towards them, begging to be arrested.

Spider-Man didn't stayed there for long, jumping at the wall and crawling to the top of the building before the officers could get near him. If Aunt May were to find out about his little adventures, she would probably has an hearth attack. And forbid him from doing it, of course.

"What in Hell was that?" Officer Gonzalez, a rookie, asks his partner, Officer Jean DeWolfe.

"You know Vin? I have no idea." She says, smiling a little.

* * *

Peter does his best to enter the second floor window without making any noise, fully aware that Aunt May is probably awaken in the guest's room of the Storm's house. Almost a week after Uncle's Ben murder, she still cannot go back to their home, to filled with memories of the deceased.

"How it was today?" He hear Johnny's voice in the dark, whispering, and it scares Peter.

"Never… never again say something in the dark while I am with the nerves so excited!"

"Sorry." He says, turning on the light. "But how it was?"

"I scared the guy, probably more with my stupid talk than anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He even begged the police to take him in."

"That's awesome man!" Johnny says, trying to hold his laugh.

"Hey, where's Bobby?" Peter looks around and notices that Bobby isn't there.

"His parents "called" him… if you know what I mean."

"Please, don't say that." Peter asks him, taking off his Spider clothes.

"What?"

"If you know what I mean." He puts his sleeping clothes on. "It makes every sentence so wrong."

"Of course it…" Johhny starts to talk, but Peter stops him.

"I like kitties, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah… that's wrong, but…"

"I like you mother, if you know what I mean…"

"Okay! I get your point! No more of this." Johnny says. "But anyway, Bobby's father came here and practically menaced to beat him right at our living room if he weren't to leave my house."

"Really? That's horrible."

"Bobby told me why his parents are like that." Johnny says, with a irritated expression.

"Why?"

"Well, Bobby never had a girlfriend, is never around girls, always with you and me, has an album of photos filled with the three of us…"

"We all have that thing."

"Yeah… but my parents and your uncles always found it normal, but Bobby's parents, no. They are those extremely religious people who wants to say the whole Bible by memory and go to the church every Sunday."

"I know, we went with Bobby once, remember?"

"How could I forget Bobby's mother slapping my head to wake me when I fell sleep in the middle of the sermon?" Johnny says, relieving the memory. "Anyway, the fact is: they think that Bobby is gay."

"Serious? Bobby? Gay?" Peter doesn't know if he cries or laughs. "That's the dumbest thing in the whole planet!"

"I know! But they think that he is and now they are trying their best to forbid Bobby to sees us, to avoid bad influence on him."

"Wow!"

"You should have heard Aunt May and my mom when they said that to them."

"They said?" Peter rarely sees Aunt May angry, but when she gets… "Poor fellas…"

"Yeah, I agree. I never knew that Aunt May could say so many things and hit so low."

"Indeed." Another voice is heard from the window, making the two boys inside the room jump.

"How many times in one night?" Peter asks no one in particular.

"You are right: it is horrible!" Johnny says, getting up from the floor after he fell from his chair.

"Sorry guys. Hey, doesn't you have some sixth sense that warns you?"

"It doesn't work if my body doesn't recognize the surprise as something dangerous. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I am tired of those two bast…"

"Hey!" Johnny says. "They are your parents!"

"Yeah, but they still are a couple of stupid religious people! I am not gay, but they insist in that idea all time!"

"Sorry man."

"At least I am not mutant, that would make then crawl the walls around."

"What's wrong with being mutant." Johnny asks.

"Nothing, but my parents think that they are a blasphemy to God and other things like that. If I were a mutant, they would probably desert me for sure."

"You don't…" Peter starts to say, but Bobby interrupts him.

"Listen… what I am about to tell you guys is a secret, one that no one in the universe can hear, okay?"

"Okay." The other two boys agree.

"I had an older brother or sister."

""Really? But what…"

"Apparently, the baby was born with some scales and was, you know, a mutant."

"You had a mutant brother?"

"Yeah… and, well, my parents…" It wasn't necessary for him to finish.

They have saw a lot of news about fathers and mothers who had killed their babies and relatives just because they were mutant, all because of hate. Peter never imagined Bobby's parents to be like that, but now that he had heard this…

"And now they are probably just waiting for me to become a mutant to do something about it. I am really scared about it and I don't know what I should do!"

"How did you…?"

"I heard then talking about the possibility after they dragged me to that house!" Bobby says, tears coming down his face. "The worst part of it was hearing them saying what they would do to me if I happened to be a mutant…"

Bobby started to cry and his two best friends stayed at his side, comforting him without words. Johnny allowed him to sleep in his room and the three of them went to an unquiet sleep.

* * *

Norman Osborn is watching the security footage of the day of the accident, looking over and over to an intriguing scene: Peter at the ground and a strange thing goes to his hand and stays there for a few seconds and then it walks away a meter and stops. Later, his forensics team recovered what it was: a spider unlike any other he ever saw in his life.

He sent the animal to be analyzed and the conclusion was even stranger: it wasn't from any known species already known and also had the DNA of dozens and dozens of different spiders. It was something impossible, but there was the proof right in front of everyone.

In addition to that, the Spider received monstrous doses of radiation from the explosion, but she stayed alive long enough to go to Peter and… what? What happened and why would a spider go to him?

In the last week, the newspaper have been reporting the appearance of someone calling himself "Spider-man", who seems to do things impossible to normal humans. This started right after the death of Ben Parker at the hands of a criminal, who appears to have suffered some kind of brain damage and now he is in a vegetative state.

Could it be possible, against all the scientific knowledge, to turn someone a superhuman like that? Could be that…?"

"Martha?" Norman calls his secretary. "Get me Lucius on the phone and cancel all my appointments for tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She hangs up, transferring the call to Lucius Fox, one of his oldest researchers and friends.

"You called sir?"

"I need you to have ready for me a lab filled with the best tech you can get your hands on by tomorrow in the morning."

"Why the urgency, sir?"

"I need to deal with certain things tomorrow, something that may change everything that I ever fought for."

"I will see what I can do, sir."

"One other thing: this one needs to be a secret, one that only you and I will know about. Try to make sure of this, alright?"

"It's getting more challenging, but I will try my best."

What Lucius really meant by that was: I will get it done. He never seems to disappoint Norman, ever his father hired the talented boy recently graduated from ESU. Nowadays he is probably one of Norman's best friends and the one he trusts the most. To get this done, Norman would need to be cautious with his approach, to make sure that no one ever gets suspicious.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Peter says, holding his head with both his hands.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asks, playing his PSVita in the couch.

"That stupid thing it's not working! How many times I will need to remake the formula?" Peter hits his head on the desk where his chemistry set is.

"What are you trying to do again?" Johnny asks.

"A web fluid so I could swing between the buildings and move around the city more easily."

"That's cool!" Johnny puts his game aside and goes look at Peter's work. "And what is exactly the problem?"

"First: my chemistry set is missing some parts that are pretty important to the process. Two: I lack the chemical components necessary for it. I already have the whole thing ready, in theory, so all I need is the right things."

"And what are you trying to do now?"

"Creating a formula that can replace the prefect one… but it seems that it is too perfect already."

"That's bad man." Johnny thinks a little and then he has an idea. "I can ask my father for what you need."

"Johnny, how are you going to explain to your dad that you want the components of a powerful adhesive substance?"

"I… haven't given it a thought." Johnny answers, initially confident, but losing it at the end.

"Exactly." Peter looks to the set and moans. "My reign for a lab filled with everything I could imagine."

"Peter! Johnny!" Sam, Johnny's mom, calls them from the 1st floor. "Come down to eat."

"Okay mom!" Johnny answers. "We will short this one out, okay? If necessary, I will help you in paying the new equipment and stuff."

"You don't…"

"I do. If you are going to be out there helping people, I will lend you a hand."

"Thanks…" Both boys arrive at the bathroom to wash their hands.

After they have already sat down to eat, someone knocks the door and Johnny loses in the Janken, so he goes to the entrance to see who it is. After just one minute, he comes back with the most unlikely person in the whole world: Norman Osborn!

"Mr. Osborn!" Peter gets up, trying to figure out why he is there.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal, but I needed to talk with Peter about some things in private, so I decided to come over. Hope there isn't any problem."

"N-no… not at all…" Sam and Aunt May look at each other, confused.

"Wonderful! I am a little ashamed, but can I ask you a place where Peter and I could talk in private?"

"Well… there's an office, but…" Sam looks at Norman's wheelchair.

"It's in the second floor. No worries, since I developed these in such cases." He press a button in his chair and then its wheels go above the floor and they start to make a constant sound. "Anti-gravity tech."

After they got to the second floor and they waited everyone to get downstairs, Peter and Norman started a silence that seems to too loud. Peter is trying his best to not look to Norman, while the other is looking intensily at Peter, trying to find a way to state his business.

"So… why are you here, Mr…."

"Call me Norman, please Peter."

"Okay… Norman." Peter takes a deep breath. "Why do you…?"

"I heard about your loss and I must say that I understand part of what you are feeling." Norman looks at the window. "My father was killed by a terrorist attack of HYDRA to Oscorp, almost twenty years ago."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. But that isn't the reason why I came here today, Peter." He looks at Peter's eyes and takes a deep breath before going on. "I know about your secret."

"What secret?" Peter looks at him, a little worried.

"Well… the one about that man who is becoming more and more famous in the media by every day: Spider-Man."

"I am not understanding what…"

"Peter, I have footage of you being bitten by a spider in the day of the accident."

"You… do?" Peter is sweating cold by now.

"I have the spider, in fact. Quite a fascinating creature, that one. So, I elaborated a theory on how a vigilante calling himself Spider-Man appeared just some weeks after a teenager boy called Peter Parker was bitten by a spider never seen before by science."

The silence was extremely more unpleasing than the last one, with Peter cursing his own stupidity. Of course Oscorp would conduct an investigation on what happened and of course they would have got the moment on video. Now Peter cannot think of any possible explanation for what Norman said, at least not one that could convince a man with three doctor degrees.

"So… if you are right, what now?" Peter asks him, this time not looking away.

"Now?" Norman gives a faint smile at the change of attitude. "Now, I would like to make an offer to you."

"An offer?"

"Remember when I invited you to be my little protégée? Well, that is part of my offer to you, but now there is something else involved."

"What?"

"I will give you full access to a lab filled with cutting edge tech where you will use your amazing intellect to create tools to help… our mutual friend. Of course, I expect you to also create things for Oscorp, but that is almost a secondary objective."

"Wait, what?"

"Peter… I have never done something to truly help people and by every day that pass, I feel thatI do less and less by each day that goes. I want to know that, before I leave this world, I can make a real difference and, if that means helping a young man who wants to help people, I will do it without even blinking."

"I… don't know what to say…"

Peter expected everything when Norman said that he found out, but that one came as a critical hit to his brain. Not even in a million years he could have predicted that Norman would do such a thing and now he is there, making such an offer to him.

"Also…" Norman continues. "You will have the perfect excuse to the others from which you wish to keep a secret: just say that I asked you to go to Oscorp for something."

"True…"

What now? Peter needs to decide what he will do with this opportunity, but this is really a difficult one: if he agrees, he will receive the lab he always wanted and will get the means to create his gadgets. Also, he will be able to help Aunt May with money issues and have his dream job at the age of fifteen. There isn't that much to think about.

"I accept."

* * *

"This is really mine?" Peter looks around, shocked.

"Every single piece of equipment." Norman answers, smiling at his reaction.

There are several pieces of tech around the place, things Peter never even dared to think of touching in his life. From a complete set of every single equipment that the most advanced chemistry research facility would need to computers able to simulate events, the place is like a toy shop for the young boy.

"And here's your I.D card, allowing you to move around Oscorp freely." He hands over to Peter a card. "This one is special: its one of the two that allows entrance to this part of the building."

"What is the other one?"

"My own. But don't worry, there's a safe there that will only opens with your own biometrics, so even I won't be able to look inside."

"I am still barely believing this whole thing…"

"I know what you mean: when my father gave me my first lab, I almost went to the moon of excitement. It's good to see another young boy with his eyes glooming."

"Yeah…"

"Another thing: look inside the box up your desk and you will find something that will certainly catch your eyes."

Norman shows the basics of the place and then leaves Peter there, to work in whatever the boy may need to do. Peter goes to the box and finds a a black piece of cloth similar to those people use to make motion capture, except that this one has no sensors on it. Also, there is a second piece that is for covering his head, but what is this…

When he found a note on it, Peter almost goes to the floor: it's a suit made of Reed Richards's Unstable Molecules! According to the note, one of the machines in the lab allows you to set a different variety of designs, even those you create. It also says that you can set it to change from one design to another using your mind.

You can probably imagine what the first thing Peter did was: he went to the machine and started to work on creating his Spider-Man uniform. After almost two hours working, he finished it and put it one his body, to test it.

Peter chose a black, red and gray set of colors for it, with the black being the most used. Having a red spider sign in the chest and a black one in the back, the suit is exactly what Peter wanted it to be. The feet, the head, the shoulders and part of his back are red, while the arms are gray and the rest is black. The arms aren't fully covered, since Peter found out that he could feel the direction of the wind with ease using his skin, who becomes extra sensitive to it.

But there's also another thing he must do before he can go outside and use it: finish his web-shooters. Going around the lab, he finds all the components he needs and even those he believes can enhance the strength of the web. It takes him another hour of work, but then he finishes it and jumps around of joy when he sees the web being shot by the device.

Norman included some sort of testing camp in a room adjunct to the lab, probably to test large things. Peter crawls a wall and then launches a web, getting ready to try it before going outside. He launches and jump, hoping that the three meters fall don't hurt that much. It was a pretty good feeling to sense his body going around with the web.

After an hour of training, he goes to the top of the building and looks around him, nervous with what he is about to do, but excited to try it. He looks down and see tiny points that are the people down there, in the streets. Then he jumps.

The free fall is incredibly relaxing: feeling the wind passing his body as he goes in the direction of the ground to a certain death, he waits for the right moment. Then he presses the button on the palm of his hand and launches the web to a nearby building, escaping death and feeling all the freedom that comes with this.

The sensation is addicting as he swings around the buildings, feeling that all his usual problems can just go away like they are nothing. He yells using all the strength of his lungs, feeling for the first time in his life that he is truly happy.

Then he sees several firemen cars going in the same direction with the sirens on, so Spider-Man decides to follow then. When they all arrive at their destiny, Spider-Man sees a six store building completely on fire. He sees the firemen trying to control the flames and convincing a woman to jump in the air (colchão) in the ground. Than an explosion happens and the woman is blow away by the impact and she is about to fall to far from the (colchão).

Spider-Man swing in her direction and grabs her before she falls to her death, swinging to the floor where the firemen and the paramedics look at Spidey like he is some kind of ghost.

"Are you alright?" Spider-Man asks the woman.

"I… I…" She looks in shock.

"We need a doctor here!" Peter looks around and then the paramedics go and help her.

"Who are you?" One fireman asks Spider-Man.

"Me? I am your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." He says as a man gets in the perimeter the firemen set up around the building.

"My daughter!" He yells at the firemen. "My Sandra is still inside the building!"

"Where?" Spider-Man asks him.

"In the sixth floor!" Before the fireman can say anything, Spider-Man jumps and shoots a web to get him closer to the sixth floor.

Peter have already entered the kitchen of Aunt May when she was using the oven, but this time he feels like he is the turkey inside the oven. To make things worse, he can barely see in the smoke that is covering the whole place. He tries to not get himself killed as he moves around the building.

"Sandra?! Where are you?!" He yells for her.

Then he hears a noise of someone coughing faintly, as it is almost passing out. Spider-Man goes in the direction of the sound and finds a little human being in the corner of the room, holding something that looks like a stuffed animal in her hands.

"Sandra!" Spider goes to her and she looks at him. "I will get you out of here!"

"Who…?"

"Try not to talk!" Peter grabs her tiny body and starts to run, looking for a window to get out.

Spider-Man faces the heat and the loss of air with the thought that, if he fails, the young girl will die and no one will be able to save her. He will not fail Sandra like he failed with Uncle Ben!

Another gas explosion happens and Sandra's dad goes to his knees in despair, screaming as he holds his head on his hands. Suddenly, Spider-Man gets out of a window, crashing the glass of it with ease, and lands near the man. In his arms, he is holding the little girl safe and sound.

"Sandra!" He goes to their direction.

"Dad!" Sandra gets away from Spidey and gives her father a hug, still holding the stuffed animal.

"Tell me you are getting this!" A junior reporter from the Daily Bugle Online, Norah Winters, says to his cameraman Phil Urich.

"I'm getting every piece of it, Norah."

"Hey!" One of the firemen goes to Spider-Man. "Thanks for the help, buddy."

"No problem sir. Always glad to help." Spider-Man answers.

"Wait!" Spidey is about to go away when Sandra holds his arm and stop him from doing it. "You haven't told me your name!"

"It's Spider-Man, Sandra."

"I would like to say thanks to you. Close your eyes." Peter closes his eyes and feels a kiss in his cheek.

"Wow! Thanks!"

"I also want you to have this." She hands to him her stuffed animal, a raccoon.

"Thanks Sandy."

"This is Woo, my best friend in the world!"

"Then why are you giving me him?"

"Because I want him to look after you!" She says, with a smile.

"Did anyone said how adorable you are?" Spider-Man says, shooting a web and getting away.

* * *

"Oh my freaking God Peter!" Johnny says as Peter enters the window still using his uniform.

"What?" He gets his mask off as the uniform turns into a full black color scheme.

"You are over every single place in the internet!" Bobby points to the computer screen, where a video of him saving the woman is passing. "Every single soul in New York saw you! Maybe in the whole country by now!"

"Really?" Peter goes on and look at himself getting a kiss from the little girl, Sandra.

"That's the raccoon?" Johnny asks, pointing at the animal in his hand.

"Yeah, the very one."

"You are practically a rock star, but way more amazing!"

"That's awesome!" Peter says, putting some clothes up his disguised uniform.

"You even have some hash tags already! #SpideyRules, #MarryMeSpiderMan, #SandraAndSpidey… and so go on!" Johnny is too excited by now.

"And you know the best thing about this?" Peter asks them, looking at Woo.

"What?" They both ask at the same time.

"The smile of that girl and the relief of her father after seeing her safe." Peter looks at his mask and smiles. "It made everything worth of the trouble."

* * *

"Now look at this." Norman says, looking at the news in the TV.

"What's wrong dad?" Harry asks him.

"Just some things from work son, don't worry."

* * *

"Coulson!" A man sitting in his desk looks at the screen where Spider-Man is jumping out of the building on fire calls one of his agents.

"You called, Coronel?"

"Get every single thing you can get from this Spider-Man, you hear me?" Nick Fury orders Coulson.

* * *

"This is amazing, isn't it?" A nurse asks her colleague.

"Yes. But I wonder why he wears a mask."

In one of the rooms, Mendel Stromm is covered in bandages from the burns he suffered in the accident and that haven't healed it. Suddenly his hearth rate starts to speed up and then he wakes up. Looking at his body and with his mind having trouble at working, he then says a single sentence:

"You will… pay for this… Osborn!"

* * *

_Hi everyone, here is CaioOP1985, the author of those fanfictions. I would like to say that I've always wanted to recreate the Marvel Universe and now I finally started it, with the best hero there is (suck it Hulk). Anyway,, there are a lot of work to do and, since it is a big project and everything, other people will help me in recreating this unverse. For those who don't know, I am also writing "The Supreme X-Men" and soon a third title, but only those two for now. One last thing: look for our page in Facebook: Marvel Supreme Universe and our Twitter page: Marvel_Supreme . There you will find out when new Stories are released, not just mine. Thanks for everything and give me reviews about what you guys are thinking about the new Spidey._


	4. Issue 4-Origins IV

Issue 4:

With Great Powers…

"Enter." Peter answers to the one who knocked his door, asking permission to come in.

"Hi." Sue Storm enters the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, hi Sue. How are you?" Peter says, making space in his bed for her to sit while he is at his chair.

"I'm fine… Just came for, you know, check on you… and Aunt May, of course! So, how are you?" She speaks, nervous.

"Well… I am going on after what happened, so…"

"Good… that's good and, you know… good." She says, trying to not look in his eyes.

"Is there anything wrong?" Peter says, finding her a little strange.

"Yeah! No problem at all! Why do you think that there might be a problem?"

"Well… you are strangely nervous tonight, so…"

"It's just… well… I came to see you and, well… you see…" She starts to play with her hands. "I don't know how to say what I came to say…"

"Okay… take your time then." Peter says, waiting for her.

"Well… are you, you know… into someone?"

"What?" He says, surprised.

"I asked if…"

"I listened, but I can't believe you just asked this." Peter says, looking at her like she is a stranger to him. "No, I am not. Why?"

"Because… you think that… how do I say this…?" She says, trying to find the right words to whatever she is trying to say. "Would you, I don't know…"

"What?"

"Go… go out with, well… me?" She finally looks right at Peter's eyes.

Peter is surprised by this, so much that he just stares at her for some seconds. A girl like Sue, hot, intelligent and beautiful, would never even look at him in a normal day, so her words have a huge effect in him. But Sue interprets his silence as a negative and she tries to go out, red as an apple.

"Wait!" Peter gets up and holds her arm, making her lose the balance. "Watch out!"

They both go to the ground, with Peter using his body to soften her fall, making her end up on top of him. They both stare at each other for some time, reds and pretty close to each other. Sue tries to get up and just run from the embarrassment, but Peter stops her from going away, holding her in his arms.

Then Peter does the craziest thing he will ever do in his life: he gives Sue a kiss, one of those who take your breath away. They keep on it for a time, with both holding each other like they will never let the other go. They end the kiss and continue to look at each other, seeing the confirmation of what they were looking for: they want more of it.

* * *

"So… see you next time?" Peter says to her at the door.

"Yeah, sure…"

"So… are we, you know, dating now?" Peter says, getting red.

"Totally!" Sue, says, but gets red from reacting so quickly. "I mean, if you want…"

"I want, of course!" He says, making her smile. "So, I call you?"

"Alright, cool." She says, starting to go away, but going back and giving him a little kiss in the mouth. "Bye, Peter."

Peter looks at her as she goes away from his house, smiling and trying to control himself from jumping and screaming of joy. He just kissed Susan Storm! How could this even get better?

"So… she spent a good deal of time in your room." Aunt May appears.

"Aunt May!" Peter says, jumping from the scare she gave him.

"I just hope you two protected yourselves."

"Aunt May!" Peter thanks God she waited for her to go away to say that. "We haven't done that!"

"Really? What did you two did then?"

"Nothing like that, I can assure you." Peter says, getting so hot that you could fry an egg on his head.

"Okay, I trust you. But be warned that, if she appears with a…"

"That's not gonna happen! Ever!"

"Okay then." She says, going to the kitchen. "You know, your parents started dating in High School as well."

* * *

"So back to school, I guess…" Bobby says.

"We stayed two weeks at home." Peter says, smiling a little.

"I guess I prefer school, with my parents at home." He says, moody. "At least this will be a better year for you."

"And why is that?" Peter asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"Now Flash Thompson can't even lay a finger on you."

"Bobby…" Peter says, closing his eyes and putting his hand on his face.

"What?" He looks sincerely confused. "You have those powers!"

"Yeah, and then everyone would find out if I just clean the floor with Flash. It will be better if I just pretend that I am not Spider-Man."

"And now you took all the fun of it." Bobby says as they see Johnny appearing, with a strange smile on his face.

"Why are you imitating the Joker today?" Peter asks him.

"Oh nothing special… besides the fact that Sue went to your house last night and arrived at the Baxter Building some time later, too much talk for just a little talk, if you know what I mean…"

"For God's sake!" Peter says, doing a face palm.

"Oh man! So you and Sue finally went to action?" Bobby says, laughing.

"Just hope you two don't show up with a little spider…"

"Enough!" Peter says, angry. "How old are you guys again? We did nothing besides kissing, alright?"

"You said it!" Johnny points both his fingers at him, laughing. "I was kidding about Sue, but you were the one who said it: you and my sister are together!"

"I hate you, Jonathan." Peter says, hating himself from saying anything.

"Can I call you brother-in-law for now on?" Johnny says laughing.

"I will be the best man at the wedding, right Petey?" Bobby says, tears coming in his eyes.

"Hahaha." Peter says with sarcasm. "At least I am dating someone."

"We are just teasing you, Peter." Johnny says, putting his hand in a locker to get support. "But seriously, I am happy for you two."

"Hey Parker!" Flash appears and calls to Peter.

"Here we go, back to school." Peter sighs and gets ready for the strike.

"How are you doing, man?" Flash asks him.

"Flash, just get over it and lock me in the locker or just put me inside the trash, please."

"I'm not doing it, not anymore." Flash says, serious. "I heard what happened to your uncle and… well, I know how it is. No one deserves to fell that thing."

"What's gotten into you?" Peter looks at Flash, waiting for a trap.

"My mother… she died when I was little and I know how you feel. Hearing what happened with your uncle, I thought about how I treat you and I decided to stop it. So, friends?" Flash stands his hand for Peter to shake.

"Flash, how do I know you won't just, you know, do something to me?"

"You won't. But I really want to be a new person. So?"

Peter goes ahead and holds Flash's hand and they both shake them, Flash smiling a little. When they break it, peter feels himself lighter from before. If Flash keeps his word, he can be more at peace with his school life.

"Are you kidding me?" A voice can be heard and they see Harry Osborn, looking at them with a surprised face. "So now you are friends with Puny Parker, Flash?"

"Hey man, cool off, alright? Parker had suffered enough." Flash says, looking at Harry with disappointment.

"You two

hate each other and now you are shake hands? What happened?"

"I stopped being an asshole?" Flash says.

"Unbelievable!" Harry starts to go away, angry with Flash.

"I was like that? I am sorry for it."

* * *

"Mr. Osborn, we got a call from the hospital were Doctor Stromm was being keep." Norman's secretary enters the room after knocking the door.

"What is wrong?"

"After he got himself out of the coma, he started to say your name and, well…"

"What happened?"

"He was swearing revenge against you, sir… but the doctors thought that he was just delusional. But he disappeared from the hospital some minutes ago."

"Why would he wants revenge on me?" Norman asks confused.

"I don't know sir, but they found that you should at least be warned about it. I informed the police about him as well."

"Thanks…" She leaves and Norman looks out from his window. "So he remembers…"

* * *

The man with the hood almost runs in the crowded streets of New York, his mind in a complete confusion. He senses words popping out in his brain, the flow of information all around him making his head hurts. He can feel all of those machines around him, like they are sensitive.

Mendel Stromm is getting around trying to think, but all the noise in his head makes it more and more difficult. However, the scientist inside of him knows the reason: his work at Oscorp. Somehow the radiation altered the composition of Osborn's serum and, mixed with Stromm's tech of machine control made him sensitive to the machines around him.

Not just sensitive, but now he found out that he can control them as well, but it is too much for his brain to bear. So many cell phones, computers and information processing is driving him insane! But there is something he remembered, something that Osborn will pay for!

He finds the place he was looking for: an abandoned warehouse. Entering it, he looks around to find a electronic panel where he can open the secret storage and lab he built so many years ago. He finds it and, after putting on the correct sequence of code, he opens a secret door on the floor and gets down, finding the place.

The place is filled with the tech he once worked on, but instead of a place filled with dust, he finds a well cleaned place and a modern lab, filled with the tech he once created secretly from Norman Osborn. Looking around he sees the glider he once created, ten long years ago.

"Looking for something, Stromm?" A voice appears from the dark, scaring Stromm.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

"I know why you are here, Mendel. You just came to confirm how your work was, just to find it used by someone else: the gliders, the bombs, the weapons caches, everything."

"How do you…?"

"Norman Osborn took it all from you, didn't he? Just because you were creating weapons from behind him, for years and selling them for the highest bidders."

"Yes… yes!"

"And now you have the power to get your revenge, my dear Mendel. All you have to do is use the weapons in this secret lab, the one Osborn never found out about."

"Who… who are you…?"

"Me?" The person laughs maniacally. "I am not the main character in this play, but you are Mendel. Just go to Oscorp and get your revenge and use the toys I have been playing during these years."

"Yes, I will! Osborn will pay for taking my memory and hiding my work from me! Thank you, thanks you." Stromm says, madly.

* * *

"Good night, Mr. Osborn." His secretary says to him at the end of the day.

"God night." Osborn says, don't stopping writing.

He passed the whole day wondering what Mendel will do when they see each other, now that he remembers what happened ten years ago. He was using Oscorp's resources to build dangerous weapons and was selling them to individuals with little or no respect for human rights, so Osborn decided to cut it. Unfortunately, Mendel suffered an accident that wiped his memory from the period that he worked on those things.

Some would say that Osborn was a fool to take him in after what he did behind his back, but Norman knew that he could do a greater good, if Norman were to trust him. Now Mendel wants to go after him for what he did, but will he the voice of the reason?

Just to be sure, he called reinforcements to the security of the building and made sure that his family was safe. Now, he is just using the time alone at the office to think about his friendship with Stromm, all but a lie, based on a fakery.

In that very moment, the alarms of the building go off and his window explodes, throwing him away and making him hit the wall. Barely conscious, Norman looked up and he sees a strange being: a gigantic exo-squeleton flying outside the window with several drones around him.

"Hello Norman." Norman looks at the man wearing it, a man with his whole face covered in bandages, except for the eyes, the mouth and part of the nose. "Missed me?"

"Mendel?" Norman recognizes his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Using my own creations to take you down! Remember, those who you stole from me?"

"I destroyed those things because they were far too dangerous for anyone to use! Mendel, please, let's talk!" Norman listen to the security team entering the office. "Before it is too late!"

"You will pay for that, Osborn! Ten years being used by you! I SAY NO MORE!" He says as the security personnel enters the room.

It ends way too fast: the drones doesn't even take any voice command or anything and they start to shoot the men, killing them one by one. Blood is shed all over Norman and he looks horrified at what his friend did. Before he can say anything else on the matter, Mendel grabs him using the claw of the exo-squeleton and lift him up.

"Believe me, my dear Norman, this won't be slow or painless! I will made this execution public!" He says, dragging Norman out of the building from the window.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a place where every single person inside this city you watch your trial!"

* * *

"I am completely full!" Bobby says, holding his belly.

"Well, you had seconds in the dinner." Peter says to him, smiling at the computer.

"And Aunt May doesn't ever goes light in making a plate." Johnny says, lied on the floor and reading a cars magazine.

"Well, she cooks too well." Bobby says, laughing.

"You will end up a fat old man. And bald."

"Don't put any spider-curses on me, Parker." Bobby says, with his eyes closed from all he ate.

"I can't do such… oh God!" Peter suddenly goes pale.

"What's wronmg?" Johnny gets up and goes to look what is going on at the computer.

"It's Norman Osborn!" Peter says, making space for Johnny see it better.

In the screen, a maniac all covered in bandages is holding Norman with a mechanical arm while the police tries to get near him, but several drones are shooting at the police, stopping them. The madman is speaking something, but there the camera is far too away to listen to him.

"I need to go." Peter says, getting up and taking his clothes out.

"Go." Bobby looks at him. "We will give you cover."

"Thanks." Peter says, putting his mask on. "Wish me luck."

"Hey boys, do you… where's Peter?" Aunt May enters the room, but only Johnny and Bobby are inside.

"He… hum…" Bobby says, trying to find an answer.

"He remembered that he promised a friend to help him with his homework and had to leave in a hurry."

"Okay… then, who is going to help me with the dishes?"

* * *

"Mendel, please, stop this madness!" Norman says, trying to get away from Stromm.

"Never! Now the world will see how people like you end: dead!"

"We need backup right now on the Times Square! There is a madman using drones to drive us away from him!" One of the policemen speaks in the radio with the central.

"Copy that, we are sending reinforcements. How long can you hold on?"

"We can't! We already lost five men and have several wounded! Without help, we will end up slaughtered by those drones!"

"That's good I am here!" A person jumps in the car and goes in Stromm's direction.

Spider-Man starts to avoid the shots from the drones, getting closer and closer from them. He shoots a web in one of them and spins his body, spinning the webbed drone and hitting it into another one, destroying them. Picking up the door of a destroyed car and using it as a shield, Peter continues moving, using the time to count how many drones are there.

Spider-Man counts five more, so he launches the door at one of them, destroying it by doing so. He jumps to evade a missile launched by one of them and webs the other missile, throwing it at another drone. He grabs with his bare hands another one of them and rips it into two pieces and throws it at the other two, but Spider misses one of them, who avoided the piece.

The remnant drone goes in the direction of the people watching the whole thing (instead of running away) and starts to fire at them. Fortunately, Officer Jean DeWolfe shoots at it in a surprise attack, destroying it.

"Thanks!" Spidey says to her.

"Just go and get him, Spider-Man!"

Spider goes in Stromm's direction ready to give him a fight, but he is worried about Norman, who is being held by the man in the exo-squeleton. Spidey needs to be careful, or Norman's neck might be broken by that mechanical claw.

"Hey Robocop! You forgot to pass oil in the armor." Spidey says, jumping and trying to kick the mechanical legs.

"Do not interrupt me, fool!" He says, getting out of the way of Spider-Man and grabs him with the other mechanical arm.

"Hey! This is too much for the first date."

"Stop babbling and die, insect!" Stromm raises his arm to hit Spidey's head.

"Oh man, that way no one will ever go out with you." Peter says, getting free seconds before the claw hits him. "You have to be gentle, to attract the ladies. Don't you want to get ladies to like you?"

"Why don't you shut up?" Stromm tries to hit Spidey, but he avoids the blow and shoots web in the eyes of his enemy, making him blind. "You bastard!"

"You hurt my feelings with such words. After all that we shared together, you say such mean things." Peter shoots web at the articulations of the mechanical suit. "Let's have a relationship conversation."

"Stop moving!" He says, trying to take off the web of his eyes, but failing.

"Let me ask you something: what happens if I take out this thing out?" Spidey says, ripping apart a hose in the suit. "And this? This one?"

Spider-Man takes out several of the hoses of the suit, because he recognize the exo-squeleton as a hydraulically one, using a liquid to move. If you cut the liquid's supply, the suit cannot move and will end up unmovable.

Spider-Man takes Norman Osborn from the arm of the suit and takes him to the police, who surround Stromm, who just got out of the suit and fell to the floor. The paramedics started to take care of Norman while Spider approached his enemy with care.

"It's over already! Give up now." Spider tells the man on the ground, who is taking off his bandages.

"Give up? Why should I give up, after what that man did to me? He stole my work like it was nothing! I am Mendel Stromm, not a simple grunt!"

"Stromm? But…" Spidey looks at him, trying to understand how such a great man can turn into such a monster.

"You are under arrest now, so surrender before things get worst for you!" One of the cops say to Stromm.

"I… " Stromm starts to suffocate and hold his throat, scratching it.

"What is wrong?" Spidey goes to him. "Stromm?"

Spidey gets Stromm in his arms and fells him having uncontrollable seizures, with a white thing coming out of his mouth. Then the seizures stop and he is no longer breathing. Peter tries to look for a pulse but there's nothing.

"No! Not again!" Peter says, starting a C.P.R.

It doesn't work, though, so he tries a more unconventional method: using his Venom Shock directly on the hearth. The Venom Shock is actually a blast of bioelectricity that causes the neurons of the body to malfunction, causing pain and seizures. If you use it in the hearth, you may even reanimate it with the blast, but Peter never tested it before.

It is necessary some attempts, but in the third one, Stromm starts to cough and the pulse comes back. The paramedics take him to the ambulances together with Norman Osborn while the policemen congratulate Spidey for his help.

"I can only imagine what could have happened if you didn't shown up." Officer DeWolfe says to him, smiling.

"But I wasn't fast enough…" Spider-Man looks away.

"Know this: no matter how much you struggle, you cannot save everyone. Be happy for those you managed to save, not the ones you didn't."

"Thanks, Officer DeWolfe."

"Call me Jean, Spider-Man." She says, shaking his hand.

"Spider-Man!" A blonde girl and a guy carrying a camera pass the police block and head towards Spider and Jean. "A word for the Daily Bugle Online?"

"Hey! Step back!" Jean says getting angry.

"I just want a word from Spider-Man! Just this!" The girl, who is around the same age of Spider-Man, gets near them. "Please? It's the perfect opportunity for Spider-Man to tell his side of the story?"

"What do you think?" Jean looks at Spidey.

"Well… I have no problem, but only if you don't make any questions about my identity."

"Okay then. Phil, get ready to go live, now!" She says, getting her hair in a better way.

"We are live in five… four… three… two…"

"Hello everyone, here is Norah Winters from the Daily Bugle Online with an exclusive interview with the mysterious Spider-Man, who is been seen all over Manhattan doing what can be called "heroic acts" by some people, or "vigilantism" by others. Say hello to our watchers, Spidey."

"Hello." Spider-Man raises his hand, glad that his mask is covering his face, so no one sees him blush.

"So, what do you say to those who believe that you are just a vigilante?"

"Well… I don't consider myself one, if that is what you are thinking. I am just doing everything I can to protect those who, unlike me, have no powers to protect them."

"But our viewers are wondering: why? Why do you put your life on the line just to save people you don't know and will not see ever again?"

* * *

"Wanna know the truth?" Spider-Man asks her, serious.

"That's why I am here."

The law student Matt Murdock listens to the interview with interest, more motivated by the fact that, he himself, have special powers since he was twelve. Hearing about another one who has those makes Matt wonders what he could do about it.

"Because… I once did something stupid while I could do the right thing, but chose to do the first. A man died in consequence of my stupid act, even with all my powers. Now, every night I remember, not willing to forget about the mistake I made. That's the why, Mister Winters."

"Call me Norah." She says, surprised by his sincerity.

Ever since he lost his father, Matt is keeping his anger deep inside him, but now Spider-Man showed him a new way of life. Matt gets up and decides that now is the time to give the super hero career a serious thought.

* * *

"But why do you hide your face? Does it shame you in some way, or do you want to hide something from the world?" The reporter asks Spidey.

Scott Summers and Caio de Paula are watching the Bugle Online, just because they heard that Spider-Man would give an interview. The young students of the Xavier Student have been wondering why Spider-Man would go outside and do those things.

"On the contrary, I am proud of who I am. I wish to just scream to the world "I am Spider-Man", but them every single person I faced would know how they could get to my family and friends, putting their lives in danger because of my decisions. I cannot live with this."

"He is cooler than I thought." Scott says to Caio.

"Not just cooler, but amazing!" Caio answers.

* * *

"What would you say to the normal people, the ones without powers?"

Carl Lucas has being in the computer ever since he got back from the store where he works. He watched the fight against Stromm and now is practically drinking every word that comes out of Spider-Man's mouth. When he was a kid, Carl found out that his skin was impenetrable and he had super-powers, hiding it from everyone he ever knew.

"I say: don't try to do what I do, it's far too dangerous. But, do not just stand there, looking. Take action, make the difference. This world is dangerous? Yes, it is. Can we fix it? Yes, we can. Little actions can make more difference than any of you think."

Lucas started to wonder what he could do, since never before in his life he did something to help others. Maybe because no one ever helped him or offered a hand to him.

"Luke? What are you watching?" Teresa, his girlfriend gets out of the shower.

"Just watching an interview, babe." The fifteen years old boy says. "Put some clothes, or the baby will get cold."

"He will be fine." The fifteen years old girl says, passing her hand in the belly with his six-months baby.

Luke continued to watch the interview, but with her. Yes, ha made bad decisions in his life, but at least he faces them like an adult. At fifteen, he has to sustain himself and Teresa, and soon the little buddy that will come in his life. He thinks that, before assuming responsibility to strangers, he must assume his responsibilities to his unborn child.

* * *

"One last question: what if you face an enemy that you can't just win and the only way to stop him is killing him. Would you do it?"

Jessica Jones is watching the interview from her bed, recovering from a coma. She wake up to found herself with special powers and now she is confused about what to do with them. Watching how Spider-Man puts himself in harm's way, she gets inspired by his heroism and seriously think about being a super-hero.

"No. I would never kill: that's a line that I won't cross, no matter what. But, if it is necessary, I will give my life to stop him, happy to know that I did my part."

* * *

"And that's it, folks. Hope you enjoyed those pieces from the man behind the mask. Here is Norah Winters for the Daily Bugle Online." Norah says. "Okay, we are out. Thanks for it, Spidey."

"You are welcome." Peter says, getting ready to go away. "See you somewhere else. Bye Jean."

"Wait Spider!" Norah pledges him. "There's something I would like to give you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and uncover your mouth." She says, smiling cutely.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Spider-Man does as she says, uncovering his mouth and closing his eyes. After just a second, he feels something that became familiar to him just recently: a kiss, given to him by Norah. She embraces him with his arms and Spidey cannot just break it, like he is cursed somehow.

"That's it." Norah says, getting a piece of paper and a pen from her purse.

"That was… wow…"

"Here is my phone, in case you are interested in going out with me." She says, giving him a piece of paper.

"I won't show you my…"

"I don't need it, either. Just the Spider." She says, going away from him.

* * *

"I am getting tired of this, Norman!" A woman screams from the inside of the hospital room.

"How should I know that a maniac would try to kill me?"

Peter is at the door of the room, wondering what to do with the situation at hand. Suddenly, the door is open violently and Norman's wife, Marie, gets out, almost hitting Peter in her way out.

"Excuse me!" She says, passing by him with fury in the eyes.

Peter enters the room to find Norman there, looking at the a laptop screen, with a sad expression. Before Peter can get out, Norman notices him and gives him a smile.

"Sit down Peter and give some joy to this crippled man." He points to a chair.

"Okay…" Peter sits there. "I'm sorry, but I…"

"Heard everything? You and the whole building." He sighs, showing how tired he is. "She believes that I work too much and now that this is putting my life in danger."

"Norman… about what Stromm said…"

"You mean how I ruined his life? Let me explain to you then."

He gives Peter a long explanation of how he found out Stromm's war research and tried to shut him down. How an explosion on the lab made Stromm loses all the memory of what he did. And about the secret lab Norman never found out about.

"So… Stromm got crazy when he remembered?"

"Probably the radiation had something to do with it, together with my serum." Norman says, showing a pained expression. "It's my fault that a good man turned into something like that. Let's hope that he can recover."

"Yeah…"

"Changing the subject, I must thank you for helping me, Peter."

"It was nothing. After all you helped me, I think that I should help you too."

"You showed to the world who Spider-Man really is and that you are serious about it. I bet that Spider-Man is going to be the new sensation soon enough."

"I am not doing it for the fame."

"Yes, but maybe others will follow your example and step up to do the right thing. Let's hope for it, right?"

"Yes… that's true.

* * *

"So the little spider managed to save Stromm's life from me?" A shadow figure speaks, looking at Spider-Man's interview. "Now I know how dangerous of an enemy he is to me, but no matter now, he still has a long way to go before facing me."

The shadow figure gets up and walks to his lab, filled with the tech gathered from Stromm's secret lab. He had to get everything out of there now that Stromm used it, but that pathetic man served his purpose: test Spider-Man.

"Soon, this whole city will now my hate and my anger. And Spider-Man? Well, he will find out what happens when you go against the Green Goblin!"

* * *

**_So, I hope that everyone who followed Spider-man until this point is enjoying him. Giving him a fresh start was something that I always wanted to do and now I did it, but not just him. Soon, you guys will see a whole new Marvel Universe, with many different heroes. For now, continue to read "The Supreme Spider-Man" and "Supreme X-Men"._**

**_This issue marks the end of the first story arc, "Origins", and next Issue will begin the arc _"Predators"_, featuring more characters from the Spider-Man world. Keep reading and enjoy this new Peter with his new adventures in New York._**

**_P.S: Just to say, my next Story will feature more than just one hero, so keep reading to find out who they will be._**


	5. Issue 5-Predators I

Issue 5:

The Unborn

"Okay, I got it: get some milk in my way home." Spider-Man says as he punches a thug in the face.

"Don't forget it, Peter." Aunt may speaks from the headset inside his mask.

"Of course not! I was in my way back, anyway." He says, jumping to avoid an attack from behind and kicking the guy in the face.

"Okay then. Bye." She says, hanging up.

The last thug tries to run away, but Spider shoots web in his legs and make him go to the floor. Spider-Man secures them all with his web and moves to the closest market open, to get the eggs Aunt May asked him.

It's been a week since Stromm's attack and now Peter is a little more secure of himself as the Spider-Man, and he is also learning the advantages of the deal he made with Norman Osborn about his job. Well paid (for a fifteen years old teenager) and providing excuses for his whereabouts, Peter is more free to do whatever he can to help people without anyone getting suspicious of him.

The best thing of this whole new life is that now he has a girlfriend: the hot, smart and funny Susan Mendel Storm (don't mistake with the super villain). She is the perfect girl for any individual that belongs to the male gender and she is going out with Peter! Okay, not yet going out, since she is busy with her studies at the Baxter Institute, but they are going to have an actual date in a restaurant in a few days.

What could possibly go wrong (famous last words)?

* * *

"I'm home!" Peter says, entering the house, carrying a bag with eggs and other groceries. "Aunt May?"

"I am here, honey." Aunt May says from the living room (peter entered from the kitchen), so after he puts the groceries on the table, he goes there and see Aunt May with five more people: a man, two girls and two boys.

The man looks quite young, around the thirties, and has blonde hair and blue eyes, looking like he was just laughing from some joke. The older woman seems to be around her twenties and has brown hair instead, with brown eyes and a friendly face. The second girl looks younger, around the same age as Peter and is way more prettier than the first one (not that the first is ugly): blonde hair, blue eyes and hot as Hell (Peter is just a teenager, after all) she looks immediately at Peter, smiling like she just saw an old friend. The two boys are probably twins: probably at the age of twelve, Peter cannot tell the difference between their blonde hair and their brown eyes, and their bored faces as well.

"Hey Peter, looks who is back in town!" Aunt May says, happier than Peter has saw her in the last few days.

"Hum…?" Peter says, trying to identify the people inside the room.

"And to think that I used to change your diapers." The older man stands up and offers Peter his hand. "Don't you remember the time I brought you to the police station, Peter?"

"Captain Stacy?!" Peter says, surprised and happy. "It's really you?"

"Unless someone replaced me without my knowledge, yes." They both shake hands. "And I hope you remember all my offspring: Jill, Gwen, Mark and Spencer."

"Wow!" Peter looks at all of them, memories surfacing.

He remembers all those distant days: Gwen and him playing in a sandbox; Johnny and him fighting to decide who would hold her hand during the travel in the park; Jill, Gwen and Peter playing in the Stacy's pool; Gwen's mother giving them all cookies after playing all day; a four-years old Peter holding in his arms a baby Mark. They all changed so much during these seven years.

They moved to San Francisco when the Nathalie, their mother, died, eight years ago and Peter ended up losing contact with them all. Now they are back to town, apparently, so at least Peter has at least one good thing happening to him during those days.

"Sorry, It's been so long…" Peter says as Gwen gets up and hugs him.

"It's so good to see you, Peter!" She says, stopping the hug and looking in the boy's eyes. "How have you been?"

"Well…" Besides the fact that now I fight crime wearing spandex? Pretty good, actually. "Dealing with… you know, stuff…"

"I see… We heard about Uncle Ben." Jill says, going at him too. "We feel for you, Peter."

"And that's one of the reasons we are here." George says to him. "To support you two in this difficult time."

"But are you guys staying or…?" Peter asks him.

"We are. I will come back as Captain in Manhattan, that time for good." He says, smiling.

Peter and the others start to talk, putting the subjects up to date, but Peter's thought are a little away from the place, more precisely at a talk he had with Norman earlier, concerning Stromm. Norman said that someone poisoned him, probably to silence him. Unfortunately, he isn't awaken yet, due to a coma caused by the cardiac arrest he suffered.

"Hey!" Bobby rushes in from the front door, sweating. "No time to explain: I need a place to hide, right now!"

"Bobby, what the…?" Peter gets up, confused.

"My father! He… he…" Bobby says, barely noticing the other people in the room.

"Okay. No need to explain." Peter grans his arm and drags him to his room. "What happened?"

"He is crazy as #### this time! I am not even kidding around, man!" Bobby says, scared. "I think he is going to beat me to death!"

"What happened, exactly?"

"He started to call me… names and… and…" Peter helps him in sitting at the bed. "I replied with names and he got his… belt out and…"

"Oh God, Bobby!" Peter says, passing his hand in his face. "Where is he now?"

"He will… probably come here to get me and… and…" bobby shivers from the fear.

Peter knows Bobby's father and he must say that he is a big guy: fat as a whale and strong as a bull, Aunt May and Uncle Ben disliked him immediately when they went to grab Peter at Bobby's house and Peter went to them, crying because he screamed with Peter because he and Bobby spilled milk at the floor.

"BOBBY! GET OUT OF THAT HOUSE BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND TEACH YOU A LESSON IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Speaking of the devil…

"I am going to die!" Bobby says, desperate.

"No you won't! Lock the door." Peter says, getting off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asks him, locking the door to Peter's room.

"Looks like Spider-Man needs to teach that bastard a lesson."

* * *

"Get out of the ####### way, Parker!" The giant man says, holding his belt in front of Aunt May.

"No! I won't allow you to touch that boy while I am here!" She says, looking at him with despise.

"I will call the police if you don't get out!" Bobby's father says.

"I am Captain George Stacy, from the NYPD." George says, showing his badge. "I must ask you to remain calm, sir."

"Calm? That piece of trash I have to call son disrespects me in front of my wife, thinking that he is so good and you want me to stay calm?" He spills all over George's face.

"And that is your solution, beating the boy?" Aunt May asks him, disgusted.

"He needs to learn! Now get the #### out of my way before I just make you!"

"Are you managing us, sir?" George says, putting his hand on his gun, ready for trouble.

"You won't do a thing against me, or I will report you for abuse of power! I have the right to educate that scumbag how I want!"

At that moment, The bastard sees Mark looking at the scene from the open door and, in his stupidity, mistakes him from Bobby and just pushes Aunt May and George out of their way. Running in the direction of the boy, who is just too afraid to do anything but stand still, he raises his belt and it is about to hit him when he falls to the floor, web in his heels.

"What the ##..." he cannot speak any further because, when he looked back, a shot of web closes his mouth.

"You won't hurt anyone today, your monster!" Peter, already in his Spider-Man uniform, says to him, hate in his voice.

"Who…?" Both Aunt May and George ask, looking at the hero.

Spidey pulls the fat man in his direction, making him all dirt from the earth on the floor. He then grabs him from his dirty undershirt and thrown him up in the air, making him scream. Spider-Man picks him before he falls to his death and then he aims at the tree in his yard and launches the hideous man there.

"You will never hurt anyone again? Understand?" Peter says to him, who can barely move. "Next time, I won't be so gentle."

"Stop right there!" George points his gun at Spider-Man. "You can't just attack a man like this!"

"Even when he was about to hit a child? Sorry, but I will do it any day!" Spider-Man starts to "get away" from the scene, worried that George would shoot him.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asks Peter as he enters the window and put his clothes on.

"Yes… but I can't say the same for your father." He explains to Bobby what happened. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry! You just knocked my dad out cold and you say sorry to me? I love you man!"

* * *

"Hey man, wake up." Peter says to Bobby, who was sleeping in his bed.

"Hum… five more minutes…"

"Your mother is here, at the door." Peter says, and Bobby wakes up like magic.

"My… mother? What does she wants?"

"No idea… come on, let's go there. She wants to tell you something."

It's been three days since the disastrous night and Bobby stayed at their house during this whole time, because his father refused to take him in. At least Peter's warns to him made effect, since he stayed away from Bobby.

When they get at the living room, they see Bobby's mother and Aunt May looking at each other with anger. Seeing Bobby, his mother gets a piece of paper from her case and puts it in the table.

"If you like Bobby so much, then there's no problem: this is a judicial order transferring that ungrateful son's guard to you. All you need to do is sign an this shame of a son can stay with you."

"Wait, what?" Aunt May says, angrier. "Are you seriously giving up on your son?"

"Yes. He never showed any respect for me and my husband, so I guess that this is for the best." She looks at Bobby with some kind of hate Peter never saw before.

"Mom…" Bobby says, shocked.

"We never wanted you! We don't need to suffer because of it!" She says, controlling her anger. "Just get over with it, woman."

"You need to think in what you are doing! He is…"

"My real son died years ago, at birth! This boy hasn't brought us anything but sadness."

"I brought you sadness? I? You are the crazy people who believe that being different is a crime! I hate you both!"

"Then it is settled: that woman just needs to sign the paper and we are done with each other." She says cold.

Aunt May always had a problem: she cannot think when she is angry. She sign the paper and hands it back to the disgusting woman sitting in her sofa, holding the paper like it has some contagious disease.

The mother leaves and they notice that Bobby's things are all over the yard, thrown away like trash. After helping Bobby get them inside and Aunt May making them some cookies, Bobby extremely depressed with the way his mother treated him.

"Well… there's something I want to say, Bobby Drake." Aunt May looks at him, serious.

"W-What is it?"

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

"Doctor Connors, the new specimens have arrived."

"That's good to hear." Curtis Connors says to his assistant. "The new specimens for study, right?"

"Yes sir. They are already available to you in the lab."

Going there, Connors find seven new lizards at the tank, all moving around, getting used to their new home. Connors always loved these curious creatures and all the potential they have inside them. Connors pick one of them with his left hand, since he lost his right one a long time ago, and play a little with him.

"Good to see that you are enjoying your time with the creatures, Curt." His boss appears, wearing a false smile. "But we are ind of needing results."

"I told you: I need more time to figure the genetic sequence before human trials."

"You don't have more time, Curt. Here at Roxxon, we want results, not sad excuses. We need these tests done, with or without you, understood?"

"Yes… sir."

As soon as that disgusting creature leaves, Connors grab his antidepressant pills and take two at the same time. He is been taking them more often than before, always worried about his schedule problems. His wife, Martha, and his son, Billy, are worried about him, especially after his change of behavior: from a calm and controlled guy to a totally angry and stressed person.

The lizards are the only ones who ever understood him: never complained, never bothered him with stupid questions, make him stressed and always seem t be listen to him. Putting the little fella back in his tank, Connors look at his notes all over again, hoping to find the missing link.

He is researching new ways for humans to recovers lost parts, like legs or arms, using their own healing abilities, just augmented. So far, he managed to make a rat recovers his paw, but when they tested in the rabbit, the poor guy died. Now they are running out of time and the whole team is tired from working overnight almost every night.

He must find what is missing, and fast!

* * *

Spider-Man swings around New York, ready for the date with the young genius Susan Storm, who is also his girlfriend (I already said that). Peter is happy with this new chapter in his life and there is nothing that…

Just as he thinks that, he hears something in the police frequency his headset was getting: an attack of mercenaries to the Latverian Embassy, by the Central Park. Peter thinks of letting it for the police, but then he remembers Uncle Ben's words and, sighing, starts to swing to the Central Park, totally in the opposite direction of his date.

Getting there, he sees a great number of police officers and an S.W.A.T squad among them. Sticking to the wall of a nearby building, Spider-Man sees several armed men keeping the staff of the building hostage in the third floor of the building.

"Time to go inside, Solid Snake Style." Peter says swinging around and mimicking the environment with his camouflage skills.

He crawls in the wall around the building and enters the yard of it. There he sees two guards patrolling the garden. Getting closer to one of them, still avoiding the light and using his camouflage, Spidey manages to grab the guy and cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Next thing he uses his Venom Shock to knock the guy out.

The second one, however, ends up seeing his partner out and is about to alert the rest when Spider-Man shoots a line of web in his mouth and pushes him to him, using the Venom Shock once more. Leaving the two men in the brushes, Spider goes to the roof, where he finds two more mercenaries.

Moving fast, Spider-Man grabs one of them with his legs by holding his head with them, preventing him from screaming. He spins in the air and sends the guy away, launching him at the other one and making both of them going to the ground.

"What in…" One of them tries to get up, but Peter jumps, do a mortal and kicks his face, knocking him down.

"He…" Before the second one can say anything, Spidey grabs him and cover his mouth.

"Now, we don't want to bother your pals, do we?" Spider-Man asks him. "So, tell me how many of you guys are invading and then I won't tell everyone you lost your pants."

"What?" The guy says as soon as he has his mouth uncover. "But I…?"

"There." Peter rips the guy pants and he sees a Batman's underwear. "Oh man! I never knew those were sold in adult size!"

"S-Stop it!" The guy says, trying to cover it.

"Then tell me how many you are, or I will make sure that your cute underwear is brown, okay?"

"Okay! There are eight inside with the hostages, the boss and two guards are in the main office and there's two guys at the garden!"

"Good." Peter uses his elbow to hit his face. He grabs his mini-camera from his utility belt and takes a picture. "I will never see such a ridiculous scene again."

Going to the main office through the window, he sees the leader of the group speaking in the phone with someone. Opening it gently, Spider-Man enters the place and sees that the guy is speaking with the police in the phone, negotiating with them about the hostages.

"Excuse me: Can I use the phone? I am hungry and I could use some pizzas now." The guy grabs his pistol and points at Peter, before he can speak any other word, Spider-Man grabs his mouth and webs his hands on the desk. "Don't be a bad boy. Now, you will tell those guys out of the door to come in, alright? But don't spoil the surprise by saying that I am here, or I will play a game with you."

Peter goes above the door and signals the leader, who is stuck in the desk. Calling his guards, they both enter the office to stare at the boss, confused with him stuck in the desk. Using the distraction, Peter gets down and grabs the head of the two and hit one into another, making a ugly sound.

"Now…" Peter goes to the leader, who has the pants wet. "You will call at least six or seven of those guys you have watching the hostages, alright? Just don't tell them about the surprise party we are planning for them."

After the guy calls them to the office, saying that he needs to talk with them without being intercepted, Spider-man grabs his head and hits the desk with it, giving the guy a trip to dreamland. Waiting in the corridor outside, he sees six guys approaching, meaning that two of them stayed to watch over the civilians.

Peter jumps from the ceiling and hits two of them in his landing, one with each leg, knocking them out. Before the others can properly react, he grabs one of the guys and use him as a weapon to hit two others. The last one points his gun at Spider-Man, but he grabs it and bend the gun barrel like it is made of marshmallows. He uses his knee to hit the guy's face and defeating him.

Now, all that remains is the hostages, so he goes to the room where they are to free them. He gets there and opens the door, but get above it, waiting for when one of the criminals gets there. The second he looks in the corridor, Spider-Man lands in his head and shoots web in the other one, making it impossible for him to shoot his weapon. Running to him, he performs a Shoryuken in the guy and it causes a K.O.

"Who are you?" A black haired young man around his twenties asks him, tied in the floor.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. You are all safe now, don't worry." Spidey unties them. "I took care of the other men."

"My gratitude, Spider-Man." The young man approaches him, offering him his hand. "I am Prince Victor von Doom, second in the line of the Latverian throne."

"A-A-A prince! Really?" Spidey says, shocked. "It's an honor, your Highness!"

"Not at all." He and Spidey shake hands. "You just saved us all."

"Y-Yeah… now I really need to go, but I hope we see each other again…"

"Same here, Spider-Man. Same here." He says as Spidey goes out of the window.

* * *

"You are late!" Sue says, looking as Peter sits in the desk.

"I am sorry! Lot of work at Oscorp." He says, catching up his breath.

"I can relate. At the Baxter Institute, we hardly have time to catch our breath. But it is amazing all the same."

"Yeah… so, what does people dating talk about?" Peter asks her, looking at the menu.

"No idea. I never dated anyone, so…" Sue says, looking away a little.

"Yeah… but I am glad I am now."

"Me too… and it just took me five years to start it." Sue says.

"You had a crush on me for five years? Really?" Peter says, smiling at her.

"Well… yeah, but I was too… insecure to say a thing. Besides, I liked our old relationship."

"Me too. But…"

"But…?"

"I am really enjoying the fact that we started it."

"Same here. Now, should we ask our plates?"

And then Peter enjoys a good night with Sue, maybe the last before a flow of events beyond their control shakes their lives. For now, think that they are happily enjoying a night together before the real storm comes.


	6. Issue 6-Predators II

Issue 6:

The Birth

"Alright: everything is in place: the meal is ready, the plates are on the table, the music is playing, his present is safe in the right place…" Peter looks around, checking everything once more. "Come on Parker, don't get so nervous: you are not proposing to her… yet."

Peter asked Sue to come over to his house and have dinner with him, and she accepted. Convincing Aunt May to leave the house for them was more difficult than he thought, but at least she allowed. The second part was to actually cook the meal, but that he did without any problem. The third problem…

"Bobby, I seriously need you to leave for, like, three or four hours." Peter says to him, checking the desk once more.

"I know that Peter." He sighs. "I will be with Johnny and maybe sleep there, if that's okay with you."

"Aunt May won't probably bother." Peter looks at his friend. "So, how are you holding up?"

"It's tough, telling you the truth… but now I am free from them and they can't touch me anymore." Bobby says, smiling. "This is a whole new life for me."

"I am glad to hear that… brother." Peter smiles at him.

"Gezz, thanks." They both share a special hand-shake. "I will be going now. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Bobby leaves the house by the kitchen.

Peter gets everything ready once more and he is scared when his communicator rings, the one Norman gave to him, in case of emergencies. Peter gets the headset and puts it in his ear, hoping that Spider-Man isn't needed somewhere.

"Hi Norman. What's so wrong?" Peter asks him, sitting in the couch.

"Nothing, actually. Just want to tell you that I am out of the hospital and I want to celebrate. Where are you now?"

"At my house… ready for a dinner with my girlfriend." Peter says, looking at clock, checking how long Sue will take to arrive.

"Oh, sorry…" Norman apologizes. "But we should celebrate, some other day."

"Alright, you bet." Peter says as the bell rings. "Sorry, gotta go!"

He opens the door and his hearth almost stops with the vision he sees there, waiting for him.: Sue, wearing a red dress that goes to her knees, black high heels and a white scarf around her neck.

"Oh my God…" Peter says, shocked.

"Did you like it?" She says, flushing and entering the house.

"Yeah! I mean, it really… suits you and… you know…." And his brains stops working.

"I thought it is a bit exaggerated, but my… roommates kind of obliged me to wear this." She says, getting even more red.

"But I liked it! Really!" Peter says, pretty red as well. "So… why don't you sit and… fell at home?"

"Sure." She sits at the desk, extremely well mounted. "You are a perfectionist, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Peter gets the entrance. "So here we are: various cheeses with ham."

"Thanks." She gets one piece and eat it as Peter turns on the music. "Is that… Neil Armstrong?"

"Yes… you said you like him, so…"

"You know… why haven't I told you my feelings before?" She says, smiling.

"I have no idea, Sue."

* * *

"Curt, are you alright?" Martha asks as she enters his office, something he told her to never do.

"I told you to never enter my office without permission!" Curt yells at her, mad.

"I am sorry… it's just that you are barely home nowadays and…"

"I am barely at home to make sure that food is put in the table of this house and to make sure that Billy goes to the best possible school! Do you want that to change?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Then stop making lame questions and get out of here!" Connors scream to his wife, who gets out of there, scared.

Billy is sad by his father behavior as well, and he miss him as the days go on, also noticing that Connors started to take pills. Billy barely plays or laugh around the house anymore, all because Connors get too upset with it.

It wasn't always like that, their life. No, it used to be a peaceful life until Connors started to work at Roxxon, six months ago, taking an offer from a better job, with a better payment. Now he is being consumed by it, little by little, and Martha Connors fear for the day the work consumes his husband at all.

* * *

"Thanks for all of this, Peter." Sue kisses his check. "I really had fun."

"You are welcome." He says. "But are you sure that you can get to the Institute alone, this late? I can go with you if you want."

"I can take care of myself, Mister Parker. Anyway, is time for me to go." She says, going out of the house and leaving.

It is not that Peter doesn't trust her, but his Spider Sense gave him a warning that something bad might happen, so he follows Sue as Spider-Man until she gets there. As he suspected, some thugs tried to rob her when she passed a dark alley, so he needs to go and help her.

"Hey! You guys are totally doing it wrong!" Spider-Man lands in one of the three thugs. "If you dress like a thug, everyone will know you guys are thugs. Try something different, like bunnies!"

He hits the hand of one of the thugs and send his knife away, delivering a blow to his head with

his other fist, knocking him down. The second one tries to attack Peter with a pipe, but he avoids all the attacks easily.

"You, my friend, are the worst Baseball player, like, ever." Peter avoids some other blows. "Come on, show me what you can do."

"Shut up, your freak!" He tries to hit Spidey one more time, but he webs his pipe to the wall.

"Tell me: how many stars are you seeing? Because you are about to some more." Spider-Man says, punching the thug's face. "So, are you okay…"

"Watch out!" Sue says, pointing to his back.

Spider-Man turns back and sees another thug with a pistol in his hand, but something seems off, since the man looks dizzy. After some seconds, he falls to the ground and Spider-Man sees a dart in the back of its neck. His Spider Sense warns him and he looks at the top of a nearby building, seeing a shadow of a person there, who vanishes the second he notices Spidey looking.

"What in…?" He hears Sue getting up.

"Are you alright?" She asks Spider-Man.

"Am I alright? Lady, when people look at the dictionary for "alright", they find my picture." Peter says, trying to say a joke to hide his nervous feeling. "But, seriously, are you okay? You are lucky that I saw you."

"Y-Yeah… thank you." She says, shaking a bit.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Baxter Building… it was so close to the bus stop that I thought that nothing would happen…"

"Why don't I walk you there? It will be safer that way."

"Are you sure? I mean… don't you have, you know, other things to do, instead of helping me?"

"Not at all. So, where was you, to be at the streets so late?"

"I was… in my boyfriend's house…" She says, blushing a little.

"Sounds like he is truly handsome." Spider-Man says.

"Yes… he is…." She smiles as Peter almost jump of joy in his uniform. "He is probably the best thing that ever happened to me… and he offered to come with me, but I refused."

"Why?"

"Because… I didn't wanted to get him hurt, in case we were attacked… I guess that I was a little stupid." Peter is surprised by her answer.

"Yeah, it was. But don't worry with this, tough. We are just here, see?"

The tall figure of the Baxter Building, home to the Baxter Institute, can be seen from across the street, where Spider-Man and Sue are. She thanks Spidey once more and cross the street, entering the safety of the place.

* * *

"Another one." The man at the balcony says, putting his cup in the balcony.

"Haven't you drunk enough, pal?" The barman says, putting more in his cup.

"Just bring more until I say the contrary, "pal"." He drinks more of his cup when a huge man enters the bar, angry.

"Who is the ###### that parked a motorbike in my place?!" He says, looking real mad.

"It doesn't have your name on it." The man at the balcony drinks his cup and clean his mouth with the back of his hand. "But I am already leaving, anyway."

"You are not going anywhere! I will teach you some respect, your piece of ####!"

"Look, Pal, I ain't have a problem with you, so please, don't push it until I do."

"You little…" The man second one punches the other without mercy, but the head of the other one doesn't even move and an ugly sound comes out of the hand who punched. "Oh ####! My hand! My ####### hand!"

"You should wash your mouth." The first one says, just before the one with a broken hand picks a bottle and hits his head, breaking the bottle.

There's a piece of glass stuck in his cheek and another in the forehead of the man, but he doesn't seem bothered by it. He takes the pieces of glass of his skin and the holes left by them is closed almost instantly, like magic.

"What the…?" The broken one gets scared by this.

"I told you to just leave it." Three claws of metal appear from his hand, sharp as knifes.

"Get the Hell out of my bar!" The barman points a shotgun at him. "I need no problems here!"

"Why can't a man just drink in peace, these days?" He says, cutting the barrel of the shotgun with his claws. "I am leaving anyway."

He puts his cowboy hat in the head and pick his jacket by the exit and leaves the bar. Outside, he breaths the cold air and looks around, locating his motorbike, boarding it and getting away from the fetid bar.

Logan is back to New York.

* * *

"Let's have a toast now." Norman says, getting his cup up. "To my recovery."

"To your recovery." Peter says, drinking soda from his cup right after. "But where's Harry? Or your wife?"

"Marrie is feeling… bad at the moment, so she isn't joining us. Harry and I aren't in the best terms lately, so he decided to not show up as well."

"I am sorry." Peter says, looking away.

"Don't be. Harry is the one losing such a diner." He says, smiling.

Peter never thought that he would eat in New York's fanciest restaurants, but he is truly doing it. He invited Aunt May and Bobby to the diner, but she already had something planned and Bobby went out in a double date with Johnny (not that he will get that much). Peter ate a good lobster and is having a Hell of a night.

"You know, sometimes I envy your Aunt." Norman says, looking at his glass of wine, thinking. "For having such a nephew."

"I bet Harry is a great son."

"Don't be so sure of it, young Peter." Norman sighs, getting a sip of the wine. "Sometimes I wonder how that boy is so different from me, you know?"

"You two must have something in common, even a little one."

"Harry is so… aggressive and… what's the word? Oh yes, spoiled." He looks around, looking for the waiter for another glass of wine. "His mother always gave him everything, no matter what he did before, even bad things. He always were her little boy."

"Uncle Ben would only give me things once in a while, but they were always precious to me." Peter says, remembering the kind smile of his uncle.

"My father did the same: if I wanted something, I should work to win it. This made me value what I had and value the work that I did."

"I can imagine."

"Sometimes… I wish to go back in time and make sure to raise him properly, but I can't, unfortunately." He stops for some seconds before saying something: "I wish you were my son."

A long silence is put between those two, only broke by the sound of them eating. Peter is uncomfortable by Norman's confession to him, feeling what Harry, who already hate him, would say if he hears his father saying such a thing. Norman has drunk some wine by now and is lucky that he has a driver to pick him up.

* * *

Peter is going back home, still thinking about what Norman said to him, about preferring Peter over Harry. Peter can understand a little why Harry treats him like dirty: because he is envy of Peter, because he is the son his father always wanted.

Peter found out that nothing clear your head of problems better than swinging around New York City, so Peter puts his clothes in his backpack and goes around as the Spider-Man. All his problems seem to become distant as he swings over the city, feeling the air passing his body like adrenaline.

Spider-Man hears the sound of an explosion nearby, so he decides to go and check it out, finding a jewelry being robbed by… Spider-Man almost explodes in laughs when he sees the man attacking the place: wearing a yellow and red costume, he is ridiculous, looking like something you would use in your bed. Some kind of energy is going out of his arms, so he may not be that amateur.

"Hey, human pillow!" Spidey calls to him. "Missed the sheet store? Is right over the other block."

"So at last I find you, Spider-Man! Now tremble before the power of the Shocker!" He says, holding a bag filled with jewels.

"Seriously, dude? You are going to call yourself "Shocker? I mean, wasn't there a lamest name available? Like the Shocked?"

"Silence!" A blast from his arms is shot in Spider-man's direction, but his Spider Sense allows him to easily avoid it. "You will learn to fear my vibration blasts!"

"So these things use vibrations? That's cool, actually? Have you made them?"

"In fact, I…"

"Nah, don't care. Anyway, I think that it is time for me to take you out."

"If I am not fit to defeat you, then I shall not be the Shocker!"

* * *

"Seriously pal, you should really change your professional area." Spider-man is holding the beaten guy by his leg, raising him. "It took me just one punch to put you down."

"I won't…" He tries to say, but he seems to have lost some teeth.

"And you may need another name as well." Spider-Man webs him to a wall and leave the stolen goods out of reach from just anyone. "Well, bye then. Hope you find another name, but try not to get so stupid, alright?"

Swinging back home, Spider-Man is pretty satisfied with himself, since he managed to beat up a rookie villain. He is noticing that the world is changing fats, with all those people winning super powers all over the world, like those mutants and that green guy in Vegas. And the best part is that Peter is now part of this amazing world.

"Hi Bobby." Peter says, entering their room by the window. "How was your date?"

"It sucked! Those girls were one of those that only think about Justin Bieber or the likes of him and they spent the whole date looking at their cell phones and comparing other guys." He screams a little in the pillow, frustrated. "How was the fancy dinner that I lost for nothing?"

"Good. But the after was a lot better. I beat up a rookie super villain." Peter says, getting dressed in more suited clothes to stay at home.

"So your night was way better than mine… dammit!" He says, looking at the ceiling, angry. "I want superpowers."

"Yeah, yeah… keep wishing and, maybe, they will show up."

* * *

The shadow enters the big room using the window in the ceiling, done with the watch of the night. The subject seems to have noticed him some yesterday, but he is still unaware of his presence, as he should be, considering all things involved.

He gets his clothes off and just put them on the floor, knowing that his servants will take them out of the floor later. He enters his special chamber, the one the staff is instructed to never enter, no matter what. Inside, several torches hang on the walls, giving the room a shadowy effect. Heads of a great number of animals are hanging on the walls, spoils from many adventures, but none as great as the one he is about to enter.

In some kind of altar, pictures of Spider-Man in action and Peter Parker at school and other places are above the altar. Two torches siding the pictures and a spider statue in the actual altar complete the set, where the figure gets on his knees and paint his face and body with ink of several colors: white, black and red.

After finishing the painting, he gets herbs from a bowl and put them on the fire, getting the room a sweet scent, almost hypnotic. The man starts some kind of pray, whispering words long ago forgotten by ordinary men, but this man in question is not an ordinary men.

He traveled the world and saw things that could break those who are inferior to him, ventured in realms inaccessible to the non-believers, fought beasts that make grown men cry for their mommies. After some time, he consumes other herbs and enter some state of ecstasy, his eyes white as a ghost and his body shaking like the coldest winds is hitting it.

The vision he sees show a spider, the Spider itself, looking deeply in the man's soul, scanning it for weaknesses. The Spider gets up, showing all its height as it turns to him, looking amused by the man's presence.

Then, the vision changes and he sees a Lizard looking at him, feeling all the primal feelings of the beast, a creature ancient as the world itself. The Lizard smells him, looking for a good way to attack and devour the man, who is shaking to violently that he is about to fall to the floor.

And then the vision ends, leaving only the man covered in sweat and breathing hardly, just like he just ran a marathon. Getting up, he gets out of the room and goes for the bathroom, taking a long bath in there, reliving what he saw inside the room.

The Lizard is close, he can fell it in his bones and he will go after the Spider, who will seek to kill the other predator. A conflict, more ancient than men itself, will rose in the city of New York and blood of the innocent will be spilled. The man knows what all this means, so he will get ready for the battle.

It's time for the Hunter to take action.

* * *

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Curt Connors throws all his papers in the floor, feeling the angry growing inside of him.

"Curt…? Are you…?" Martha appears at the office's entrance, looking worried by her husband's behavior.

"DO NOT DISTURB ME, WOMAN! IF I DON'T FIND A WAY TO MAKE THAT ######## AT ROXXON SHUT THE #### UP, I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!" He says, kicking a chair and breaking it.

"I am sure that you will…"

Martha, I love you, but if you don't get the #### out of here, I swear that I won't answer for my actions!" Connors is trying to concentrate on not hitting her.

"Curt, let me help you! Take this weight off your…" She says, right before Connors slaps her face and send her to the ground.

Looking at her with anger as blood comes out of her nose, Connors get his coat and goes to the outside of the room and into his car. He turns it on and he tries to forget the sound of crying he heard when he left the house.

He is both ashamed and satisfied by what he did, but mainly ashamed. He never before hit his dear Martha, but this project… is taking all of his strengths away, making him angrier and angrier. A sudden flashback happens in his mind: his father getting his belt and hitting the young Connors with all his might, not stopping even after there's blood in the belt.

This is all in the past now and so is him slapping the love of his life. They both met at the college and married less than two years later, with so much love between them. This all increased when Billy came into their lives and the family was a happy one, until Conors quit his job at the Empire State University and started to work for Roxxon.

Connors became more and more aggressive and now he is going to spend another night alone at the labs, a better thing than hearing her wife complaining, that's for sure. He enters the lab and goes directly to the tanks containing the new lizards.

He looks around them to select one for his experiments when he sees something shocking: one of the lizards is dead and slaughtered by another one, who wasn't there before. Looking at the one covered in blood, he notices that he isn't from any know species, at least for him and, instead, has several characteristics from others species.

Looking at the tank, fascinated, Connors go back scared when the creature hits the glass of the tank, noticing Connors there. After a second blow to the glass, fractures start to appear on it, making Connors alarmed. Before he can get away, the lizard breaks the glass and jumps in his direction, hiting the man and sending both to the floor.

Connors struggle to get the animal away, but the reptile is strong and soon manages to bite his hand, leaving an ugly mark on it. Connors finally manages to send the creature away from him and holds the wounded hand, looking for the first aid-kit when he starts to see everything in black. He falls to the ground and the last thing he sees is the lizard getting away from the open door.

"Martha…"

* * *

"Where am I?" Connors look around him to a place filled with fog. "What is this place?"

"_I can smell the fear on you, puny human…" _Connors hears something moving in the fog. "_You looks delicious, Doctor Connors…_"

"Show yourself!" He says, trying to not look afraid, failing.

"_Be careful with what you wish… you may get it!_" A giant lizard jumps at him and starts to devour Connors alive.

"OH GOD! SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

"_Do not be afraid, Connors, this won't take long. You will be my host for the time being and will serve me as I move into the real world. For now on, you are the Lizard!_"

* * *

A strange egg hatches inside the place that was Connors lab and something big and fearsome gets out of it. The creature first steps are difficult, but get stronger by each of them. A terrible sound comes out of its mouth as it gets on its feet, taller than a basketball player and bigger than a bull.

The creature looks around with its yellow eyes and senses the world using his tongue, putting it out of his mouth to fell the air around it. A mouth filled with sharp teeth opens and closes, getting used to its muscles and a big tail swings around, its owner getting used to her.

The time is finally here, the long awaited time for the revenge for something ancient. There will be a hunt, one where only one of the participants will get out alive. The Lizard gets out of Connors's lab and makes his way outside, ready for the challenge ahead.

It's time to kill the Spider.

* * *

**_So, the Lizard finally makes an appearance in the Supreme Universe, together with two other well known characters. I am really glad to see everyone reading and joining my universe as it goes on. Just to give you all some taste for the next story arcs, here are they:_**

**_Family Issues Arc_****_The Rise of Electro Arc_****_Departures Arc_****_Goblin World Arc_**

**_I also want to say that, for now on, updates will be made at Saturdays, and not at random days during the week. Hope you all continue to read._**


	7. Issue 7-Predators III

Issue 7:

The Predator

The creature smells the flesh like it is some kind of sugar for him, walking at the top of the buildings, looking around for his prey. The Lizards fells the presence of a young woman inside a decaying building, one of those where drug addicted go. Jumping to the top of it, the Lizard goes after the prey, feeling the hunger growing inside of him.

A black haired girls is smoking something that doesn't look like a cigarette, blowing smoke from her mouth and seeming lost in thoughts. Looking at the place where the giant monster is, her face is covered in fear as she tries to get away from the creature, but the Lizard releases something similar to laugh as he allows the girl to run a little before going for her.

Reptilian muscles move with astonishing speed as the Lizard moves and grabs the leg of the girl, who started to cry and beg for help, but no one will hear her. Saliva comes out of the Lizard's mouth as he licks the girl's face, who is too terrified to even move, her eyes closed as she prays for it to be just a dream.

A terrible sound comes out of the Lizard's mouth as he is about to start his "diner", but the girl doesn't make a single sound, too afraid of the situation. She doesn't scream for a single moment until she lost the ability to even breath.

* * *

"I told you already Johnny, I won't show up as Spider-Man in your stupid date." Peter says, watching the football team playing.

"Why not?" Johnny asks, genuinely surprised. "Help a brother in his hour of need!"

"I would help you, if I were the one with powers." Bobby says, looking at the cheerleaders.

"You guys are the most stupid ones in Earth, did you knew that?" Peter says, getting irritated

"Come on! The girl is a gigantic fan of our Spider-Buddy, so I was thinking…"

"Johnny, I am totally not doing it! End of story!" Peter says, really angry. "Being Spider-Man isn't for fun, it is a serious thing, so stop this, please."

"Hey… something is going on." Bobby says, looking at the cheerleaders. "Liz Allen has a strange face right now."

"She is on the phone… what do you guys thin k she is saying?" Johnny says, noticing her face getting more and more horrified.

"Looks like… her sister was found in a building, but… Oh God!" Peter says, seeming queasy. "She was found dead!"

"Wow, how do you know?" Johnny looks at him, surprised.

"I can… hear her, somehow… I never knew Spiders could…." He stops for a second. "Oh man…"

"What?" They both say at the same time.

"Her sister was… slaughtered! Cut into pieces!" Peter says, looking like he is about to puke.

"Man!" Bobby says, looking as Liz starts to cry and gets on her knees.

"This is… I mean…" Johnny says, then looks at Peter. "You gotta talk with her."

"Me? But I…"

"You know the feeling of losing someone, so just try it." Johnny says. "Besides, you are the best person that I know."

Flash tries to go to Liz, but she pushes him and run away, crying. Peter sighs and go after her, barely believing that he is doing this for real. He uses his freaky hearing to hear her and find her behind some buildings, crying and sobbing.

"Hey Liz…" Peter looks at her, trying to not sound like he somehow heard her.

"What do you want?" She says, yelling at him.

"I… saw you running from the field and… well…"

"Just leave me alone, Parker!" She says, putting her head in her knees.

"You know, you and I have been in the same classes ever since we were babies, but we barely even spoke to each other… but you can do it now, if you want."

"I…" She looks at him, tears coming down her face. "I don't know what to say… Peter…"

Then she starts to tell him practically everything she can: how her sister started to smoke and went to marijuana; how she started to spent nights out of home and came home smelling real bad; how one day she just disappeared and they haven't listened about her in two weeks.

"And now, when we finally receive news, she was killed in the worst possible way." Liz says, her voice becoming lower and lower. "I just… fell like…"

"It's the end of the world?" Peter asks, making Liz surprised. "I know how it is: My uncle died a less than a month ago, but it is still…"

"I heard of him… I am so sorry…" Liz says, looking at the ground. "He must have been an amazing man."

"How do you know?" Peter says, looking at her.

"Because he raised you and you are an amazing person and… ops." She says, getting red.

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem to think that way." Peter says, blushing and looking away from her.

"Flash and I… we aren't exactly in the best terms lately…" She says, sad. "She wanted to do something with me, but I wasn't ready for it and… well, he and I argued…"

"Sorry about that."

"And you know? He didn't even come after me right after I went away from the field." She smiles kindly. "But you did, even if we aren't that much as friends."

"Like I said… we know each other since we were children and… well…" She suddenly kisses Peter. "Wow! Wait a minute there!"

"Sorry!" Liz looks at him, barely believing in what she just did. "I shouldn't have done this!"

"Liz, I am kind of… dating someone at the moment, so…" Peter says, embarrassed.

"Oh…" She gets even more red. "I guess that this is okay…"

"Yeah…"

"But hey… thanks." She says, smiling a little. "For listening to me and, you know, being so kind…"

"No problem… so, I kinda have to go now. Work, you know?" He gets up.

"Hey… can we go out one day… as friends of course!" She says red.

"Sure. Sounds… good." Peter answers her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No, I am not… but thanks again for worrying."

Peter starts to go to Oscorp, thinking about what she said: a girl slaughtered by someone. Maybe this is work for someone like the Spider-Man.

* * *

"I was starting to think you wasn't going to show up." Officer DeWolfe says, drinking a cup of coffee and with another one ready for someone else. "I brought you coffee."

"Thanks." Spider-Man uncovers his mouth and drinks from the other cup. "I am here to talk about the girl who was found this morning."

"You mean from that building by the docks? Yeah, that was pretty rough for the guys who found her." She sighs and looks at her coffee. "Apparently she was… devoured by something."

"Something? What do you mean something?" Spider-Man says, looking at her.

"We have people analyzing the body, but… they say that whatever attacked her wasn't human, since she was bitten by a mouth larger than any human, or even animal around New York."

"This is horrible." Spider-man looks at his coffee, thinking that it wasn't that good of an idea to drink it.

"I saw some pictures of her and… I am probably getting nightmares today."

"Any lead on the one who did it?" He asks her.

"No… sorry."

* * *

Spider-Man doesn't know what to do, so he just hangs around the part of the city where Liz's sister was attacked, hoping to find the creature that did that, but no luck in that department. He is wondering if he can get something to help him at Oscorp when he listen the sound of glass being crashed and he sees a guy coming out of the window.

"This is going to be a long night."

Inside the bar, Logan faces all the men hoping to get a piece of him, all friends from the guy that got his hand broke some nights ago. He is really trying to control himself to not kill any of them, but it isn't getting easier.

"I don't want any problem here, buddy." Logan says.

"You should have said that before taking one of us out of the window, moron!" One of the guys says, pointing a baseball bat at him.

"Hey gentlemen, I don't know what is going on here, but seven guys against one is not so cool." Spider-man says, entering the place and landing in one of the attackers.

"It's that Spider-Freak!" One of them says, showing a little fear in his voice.

"Hey dude, don't hurt my feelings here." Peter says, avoiding the attack of one of them by jumping and landing a kick in the attacker at the same time. "Now you want to hurt my body as well? No cool!"

"Could you shut up?" Logan says, landing a punch in one of the guys.

"Sorry, this is a factory default. You can't buy one without this, I'm afraid." Spidey says, jumping and spinning, delivering kicks.

"Has anyone said how annoying you are?" Logan says, making another guy seeing stars.

"Yeah, but I just ignore them." Spider-Man says, defeating the last guy. "So, why were they so obsessed with getting you?"

"One of them attacked me in another bar, some time ago. And to think that I was here just to ask some questions."

"About?"

"The girl who was murdered last night." Logan says, looking for his hat around the destroyed place.

"What? Why?"

"Her father? I own him a great favor."

"I am also looking for who did that… because of her sister." Peter says, having an idea. "Why don't we look for him together?"

"Sorry bud, but I work alone. Besides, you aren't exactly…"

"Hold on a second!" Peter says, hearing something from the headset, in the police station. "There is something attacking people at Central Park right now."

"So?"

"And it is devouring people."

* * *

People run around the place, trying to run from the giant creature slaughtering people in the park. The Lizard is hungry, but this isn't for hunger, but a challenge: he knows that the Spider will come to him if he creates enough noise, since he is a so-called "hero". Six people have already fallen because of him and he continues to attack them.

"Freeze!" Police officers point guns at him, fear in their voices.

The Lizard roars as he goes at them and grabs one, biting his stomach and taking a piece of the guy. Throwing the pieces of him at the other one, he grabs the police car and launches it at the second car approaching, killing the officers inside.

"Stop this!" He feels a rock hitting his head and sees a young blonde girl looking at him with fear, but brave enough to not just stand still.

The Lizard hoes right at her and use his claws to almost open her stomach, but she avoids him just enough to save herself. When the monster is about to deliver a final blow, Spider-Man appears and kick his face, throwing him to the ground.

"Oh no… Sue!" Spider-Man looks in horror when he notices the girl in the floor. "Your monster!"

"_Finalllyyy…Theee SSSpiderrr hasss coooome…" _The creature says.

Spider-Man jumps and uses his Venom Shock with an extra juice in the Lizard's face, making him scream. Unfortunately, the monster's skin is too thick, so the blast is not so effective and the beast has the perfect moment to attack Spider-man, who just avoided a fatal wound because of his reflexes.

His chest burning from the three huge scratches the Lizard gave him, Peter continues to avoid the attacks, but he never faced anyone like the Lizard and his speed allows him to hit Spidey again, but this time in his leg.

Spider-Man screams from the deep cut in his leg, but he cannot stop for a second, or he is as good as dead, and so is Sue. Using his speed and reflexes, he avoids another blow from the Lizard and manages to deliver a kick in his mouth, sending several teeth away, which start to grow just a second after.

"Oh my God!" A reporter says to his camera man, looking horrified at the scene. "That thing is killing him!"

* * *

"Come on Peter!" Johnny says, looking nervous at the computer screen. "Don't let that thing win."

"He is going to make it, right? He is Spider-man!" Bobby says, worried.

* * *

"Matt, what are you…?" Foggy Nelson enters the room he shares with his friend, but Matt Murdock silence him.

"Spider-Man is fighting someone and it looks bad, for what they are saying.

* * *

"My eye!" Spider-Man screams, putting a hand in his lost eye. "That thing cut my eye.

He will never win against this monster, and he knows it. What will Aunt May say when she found out that he was Spider-Man? How Johnny and Bobby will react at his funeral? He falls as he tries to get away from the creature, but the Lizard grabs him and holds him by his head, lifting the young boy like he was nothing.

"_Isss thisss all? III wasss hoping morrrre… SSSpider…" _The beast says, ready to deliver the final blow to him.

The sound of a motor fills the air and, suddenly, the Lizard is hit by a motorbike and is send away with it, releasing Spider-Man from its grip. Logan gets up from the place where he felt and goes in the direction of Spider-Man.

"Kid!" He grabs him and tries to help him getting up. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"That girl… she needs it… more than… WATCH OUT!" Peter screams as the motorcycle is launched at their direction, but Logan puts Spider-Man out of its way and saves him.

The Lizard once more grabs Spidey, but this time Spider-man delivers a kick right at the thing's chest, breaking some ribs. Next, Spidey punches his mouth, sensing a broken jaw and also hearing it. Sadly, the Lizard has a fast healing factor pretty good, so it takes just a few moments for him to recover.

Three metal claws pass through the chest of the reptile and it roars in pain as Logan pass the other three in his stomach, kicking the creature away. The monster recovers and runs at Logan, biting his neck and trying to rip his head apart from the body, but he feels his teeth breaking.

"Metal bones, jackass." Logan says, cutting part of the hand of the creature.

The Lizard's hand and Logan's neck heal, so they struggle once more, trying to kill each other. But Logan has something that the other doesn't have: Spider-Man. The young boy jumps and grabs the face of the monster, delivering a Venom Shock with all his power, this time being more effective than before due to the fact that Peter is touching the eyes of the Lizard.

Using that moment of distraction, Logan cuts the creature whole left arm, making it goes away, but the Lizard uses his tail to launch him away with ease. Spidey tries to hold on in the top of him, trying to get out of his reach by delivering another blow of Venom Shock and jumping away from him.

Spider-Man grabs the tail of his enemy, pulls him and hits him on the ground, creating a small crater in the place. He lifts the monster once more and repeats the process until the tail is separated from the body, launching its owner far away.

The Lizard tries to get up, but Spider-man goes up him and starts to punch his back real hard, not stopping for nothing. Some paramedics are able to get Sue out of the place, using the distraction provided by Spider-man and Logan.

The tail is not fully recovered, but it is enough to hit Spider-Man and send him away. The Lizard is about to bite him, but Logan appears and hives it a head but, making the creature dizzy. Next, he cuts the eyes of it, making the Lizard send the man away from him.

Spider-man tries to launch an empty police car at the Lizard, but the wound in his leg makes him miss and also shows to the blinded creature where he is. The monster goes in his direction and, because of the wounds; he cannot avoid the blow that pass right through his stomach.

The boy never felt this much pain before in his life: it is just like hot metal passing through your body. The four clawed fingers of the beast get out of the boy's body and he gets ready for another blow when Logan jumps at his neck, passing his own claws through the neck.

Doing it over and over, Logan hits the monster in the neck, opening new holes on it. The Lizard grabs him and bites his stomach, but the damage in his throat is too big and he doesn't manage to do much damage. Logan uses that opportunity to cut the arm again, releasing him from the beast.

The Lizard is worn out by the fight, so the healing is slower, but it is happening, so Logan uses that moment to get the kid away from the monster. Carrying him out of the park, all covered in blood, Logan "borrow" a car and goes away from the park.

But the Lizard is not giving up so easily and chases after the car, showing a great speed, even tired as he is. Logan goes at full speed, but the traffic isn't helping either, so he carries the boy out of it and goes to a black alley.

"Hang on there, Kid!" Logan tries to run, but he is also tired from all the healing and effort. "We are going to get out of this… ####!"

They arrive at a stalemate, without time to get back and look for another way, since the Lizard blocks the way. Logan puts Peter, who is almost unconscious, on the ground and gets ready to fight. He doesn't know why, but he liked that kid in the ground and he is not letting him die, not a kid.

"Come at me, bro!" Logan runs in the direction of the Lizard, and so does his opponent, ready to kill him.

A man falls from the top of the building and lands on the Lizard, passing a lance through his back. The creature roars and tries to grab the newcomer, but he jumps and throw small knifes right at the eyes of the monster.

The mysterious man grabs two long knives and uses them to deliver a series of small cuts in the deep skin of the monster, always getting away at the last second from the attacks of the blind beast. He nails the knives on the chest of the monster and kicks him away, making it fall to the ground.

The Lizard decides to get away from the place, fully aware of how tired and beaten he is. He crawls in the side of the building to its top, but receives some more knives in his back, all sent by the second man.

"Hurry!" The mysterious man says to Logan. "I have a car nearby, with a man able to help him, but we must be quick, or he might die."

"Who are you?" Logan asks him.

"I am Kraven, the Hunter! Now we must hurry, or the Spider will die!"

* * *

The Lizard roams the sewers, feeling like his whole body is burning with every pulse of its hearth. There must be poison in his system, from all the weapons from that surprise attacks he received in the end of his attack.

He has beaten the Spider real good, but the cheater received help from others, something the Lizard wasn't planning for. But it is fine: he will get him in the next time they face each other and this time he will succeed, no matter the cost. But first, he must heal and get ready for the fight, the final one.

* * *

_**Just to clarify everyone: this story will follow the way the actual comics are made, so there won't be an "end" to it. I plan to do it for years, so I hope you all continue to follow Peter and the next titles I create for the Supremeverse.**_


	8. Issue 8-Predators IV

Issue 8:

The Healing

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

The sound of the machines are the only that can be heard in the dark room, the sound of the weak piece of life that still resides within Susan Storm, after the violent attack of the beast at the Central Park. All her family and friends are gathered there, with just one exception: Peter Parker. His Aunt May is worried, because he isn't answering his phone and he hasn't called even.

Sue's stomach was almost completely open by the claws of that monster, but she moved back just enough to save herself, luckily. Everyone is worried about her fate, but two of the people inside the room have other worries as well. Bobby and Johnny get out of the room, so no one hears what they are about to say.

"Hey… do you think that…?" Bobby stops, the thought of it far too terrible to even consider.

"Of course not!" Johnny whispers, looking worried. "We all saw him being taken out of that place by that other guy, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but what happened after? For all we know, Peter must…"

"Stop! Just… stop…" Johnny says, closing his eyes and showing a pained expression.

Johnny is losing Sue in the other room, but he is in even greater sorrow because he may lose the man who always were a brother to him. These feelings only get stronger when he thinks that he has no power to save neither of them. Hot tears flow down his face, as he decides.

"Bobby… I want to get powers… just to protect people…"

* * *

Peter opens his eye, feeling his whole body heavy and some kind of numbness as he moves his neck, at a great cost, to the right, noticing that he is in a luxurious bedroom, filled with expensive looking furniture. In a chair, the man who helped him fight that giant lizard is sleeping, snoring a little.

Peter notices that his vision is lacking something, so he touches his face and senses the bandages covering half his face, specially his left side, including his… In horror, the boy remembers that the claw of the monster hit his face and… and…

He tries to get up, but he can't move without feeling a great pain, especially in his stomach. He remembers as well that the Lizard passed his claws through his stomach like it was made of tissue paper. But there is something more important than all of this: Sue!

He makes a gigantic effort to just move a little and he ends up falling to the floor, hitting it and probably opening some wounds, since he feels something wet in his stomach and in his leg.

"What the #### are you doing?" The man wakes up and goes at him, angry. "You can't just get out of the bed!"

"I… need to… go…" Even speak is difficult.

"No, you don't! Now let me put you back in the bed before you die!" Logan picks Peter and puts him in the bed. "####, you will need some patching up."

"I… am… fine…" More and more blood appears in his bandages.

"Can anyone come over this dawn place?" Logan screams to the door. "Otherwise he will bleed to death!"

A black woman enters the room, carrying a bag and a first aid kit. She goes right to the bed and starts to work on his bandages: taking them off, applying some kind of herbs on his wounds and putting new ones, cleaned. She tells Logan to not allow Peter to get out of the bed again and leaves.

"Now, you heard the lady: don't get out of this bed, no matter what."

Peter starts to feel his consciousness fading away, little by little as the herbs make effect. Before passing out completely, his last thought is Sue, fighting for her life.

* * *

The Lizard is feeling his wounds all over the body, with all of them taking a great amount of time to heal. His arms hasn't grow back yet and he still has the lance stuck in his chest, making breathing difficult as the monster moves in the sewers of New York.

He falls to the ground, too exhausted to continue any further, deciding that it is time to take care of his wounds. Picking up the handle of the lace passing his chest, the Lizard breaks it, leaving only the part getting out of his chest. Holding it, he starts to pull it out, feeling a explosive pain all over his chest as he does that.

Ending it, the hole left by the lance starts healing, but far too slow to allow him to move. He takes out the many knives his whole body has, a task made harder due to his still damaged eyes. After this is done, the Lizard lies on the floor, hoping to get some rest.

It was a draw, at the best, he thinks, muttering to himself. The Spider himself wasn't a menace, but somehow he had allies with him: the man with the metal claws and the one with knives. They proved to be dangerous enemies for him, too dangerous for a direct assault, if he is to do one.

After some time, he senses something crawling over his body, something he recognizes as one of his sons: a small lizard who lives here, in the dark of the sewers. Not so long after, others join him and all gather around his body, warming each other up.

Maybe, if he uses his cards well, the Lizard can also get some allies for himself. He must do it, in order to destroy the Spider.

* * *

Once more, Peter wakes up, but this time he isn't feeling so bad like before, maybe because he feels that he is not using so many bandages. Getting up, he fells his head lighter from before and notices that there is just an eye patch covering his destroyed eye and that his movements don't cause so much pain.

"Glad to see you awake, kiddo." Logan says, looking at him.

"Can I move now?" Peter asks.

"No, not yet. Our host would like to have some words with you."

"I need to see if…"

"Your girlfriend is alright?" Logan says, surprising the boy. "He says that she is at a hospital and that she isn't in danger… at least not so much."

"Good… but, who are you?" Peter asks him. "I didn't get your name, after all."

"Logan… just Logan." He says, looking away. "And you?"

"Peter Parker." He says, surprised by his honesty, but I guess that Logan deserves some after saving his life. "So what now?"

"Now… we listen to what our host has to say, then… I have no idea."

"Then we must delay no longer." A man enters the room.

He has a shaved head, but the tattoo of a panther is in the place where his hair should be. Blue eyes and a hardened face that says that he is around the fifties, but his body looks like one of a twenty years old. He has several tribal tattoos in his arms and carries a machete attached to his belt and a sleevless shirt. Black jeans and boots finish his appearance.

"I am Sergei Kravinoff, or Kraven, the Hunter. You must be Peter Parker, the Spider."

"No, I am Spider-Man." He looks at him, impressed by his appearance.

"No, I wasn't talking about that, Mr. Parker. I was referring to your spiritual self."

"What?" The boy looks confused.

"Tell me: you won your powers when a spirit spider appeared in your dreams, am I right?"

"How…?" Sergei just laughs at his surprised expression.

"Because it was the same for me, in a certain degree." He says, picking up a chair and sitting. "I am the Hunter, the embodiment of one of the Totems. You are the Spider, another embodiment."

"Embodiments… Totems… you are not making sense!" Peter says, feeling his head hurt.

"Okay, let me explain then." He says, looking amused. "What if I tell you that, in this world, there are beings so ancient and powerful that, in order to exist in this plain of the existence, they must choose embodiments, or hosts, for their powers?"

"Okay…"

"Well, those beings are called Totems and they are older than humanity itself… or even Earth maybe. They are basically primal entities, probably one of the most ancient type in this universe."

"And they choose someone to be their embodiments?"

"Yes, that is right. And you, my friend, is one of them, one of the most powerful, in fact."

"What?"

"You are the Spider, the embodiment of the Totem that weaves the Web of Life itself. It means that you are at the center of it, making you an important being, in fact."

"And who are you?" Peter asks Sergei;

"Me? I am the Hunter, the embodiment of the guardian of the Totems, the one tasked with guarding the others." He says, looking at Peter. "I am basically a babysitter for all the others."

"And what about that thing we fought yesterday? Is he an "embodiment" as well?" Logan asks Sergei, lighting a cigar.

"Yes, he is. He is the Lizard, the harbinger of chaos, the one who wants nothing more than just disrupts the Web. That is why he went after you, my young friend." He points to Peter.

"Me? But he attacked innocent people before…"

"Because his Totem knew you would go after him if he were to do such a thing. I believe that the Lizard is being controlled by his or her Totem, since he didn't look like that rational to me."

"So, are you telling me that I faced some kind of… god or something?"

"Many cultures through history believed them to be gods, that is well-known. But now, this is something of little or no relevance at all." Sergei gets serious suddenly. "The fact is: it will come after you again and, sorry to say this that way, but you are not able to face him on your own."

"Then how do I defeat it?" Peter says, looking at him, angry.

"To defeat him, you must become the Spider in your wholeness and leave no trace of the man." Sergei says, looking at him, even more serious. "However, you may lose yourself in the process and the Other may take your place?"

"The Other?" Peter shivers with the name, for some reason.

"It is unsure of what it is: a Totem on his own, or something even more sinister, but believe me, it is dangerous to the point that Totems fear it."

"But what happens when it takes your place?"

"It disrupts your connection with your Totem and you became its puppet. But if your will is strong enough, you don't lose yourself and you are able to gain a great power."

"Is this the only way to defeat the Lizard?" Peter looks at him, serious.

"Yes, because he is whole with his Totem and only this is preventing the human from being the Other."

Peter starts to think about it, still trying to process everything. He is a man of science, so all this mystic stuff makes his head hurt, but they are probably the only logical explanation for all that happened to him. A Spider doesn't give people powers just because it was irradiated, so, if this man is right, everything would finally make sense.

"But how do I become the "Spider"? Is there any way?" Peter asks the man in front of him.

"You must ask the Totem, your Totem." Sergei says, giving the boy a sinister smile. "But you must die once for this to happen."

* * *

"May, I came the second we heard about Sue." George Stacy finds Aunt May at the hall of the hospital, trying to call Peter once more. "How is she?"

"The doctors said that she is stable, for now. She is a strong girl, I am sure she will recover well."

"Me too." George seems reluctant for a second, but he pushes his hand forward and holds her hand. "I know how much you love that girl."

"Yes… But I am worried about Peter as well. He isn't answering his phone or calling back and no one knows where he is." She says, about to cry. "With all that is happening, giant monsters and that Spider-Man, I worry about him and… and…"

"May, don't worry, I am sure Peter is fine. He is a smart kid and probably everyone in town is having trouble with the cell phones, with all the fear around." George says, trying to comfort her. "I have to go now, but call me if something happens, alright? I will leave the boys here, to support Sue in her need."

"Okay…" She says, cleaning her tears. "George… thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome." He says, as he leaves the hospital.

Meanwhile, in the room where Sue is unconscious, Gwen, Jill, Mark and Spencer are at one of the corners, quiet and unsure what to say to the Storm couple near Sue's bed. Gwen is looking at Johnny and Bobby, who are whispering to each other, looking worried and somewhat suspicious. Gwen decides to go at them and drag them out of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Johnny asks her, a bit angry.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" She says, getting a little angry. "Both of you know where Peter is, but aren't telling anyone, aren't you?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about!" Bobby says, trying to avoid the question. "Now leave us…"

"Can't you two see how May is? Crying and worried about the boy who is a son to her? How can you two be so cruel to her?" Gwen almost scream in the corridor of the hospital.

"Sorry, but we also have no idea where Peter is, Stacy." Johnny says to her, cold and serious.

"Unbelievable!" Gwen says, entering the room again, furious.

"Shouldn't we tell at least to Aunt May?" Bobby asks Johnny, but his friend looks at him angry.

"Sure, this will get her even better: tell her that her nephew fought against a giant lizard and almost died, or can be dead for all we know!" Johnny says, before passing his hands on his face. "Listen, we must keep quiet about this, or we will just make everyone more nervous."

"I hope we are doing the right thing here." Bobby says, sadly.

* * *

Harry Osborn looks at the destruction that his room is, after a rage attack from his part. This all started because of his father being worried about Peter Parker! His father is worried that Parker may be in trouble and is looking for him, like he is his true son.

Harry knows his father loves Peter, much more than he ever loved Harry, that's for sure. Who his father went to look for during the field trip at Oscorp? Who his father gives a great job at Oscorp? Who he invites to an expensive dinner? Certainly, it wasn't him.

"I hate him!" Harry says, feeling the hot tears making their way in his face.

"Of course you hate him." A strange voice is heard from the window, scaring Harry Osborn, making him look at the window.

"What is…?" The boy looks confused as he sees a strange figure entering his room.

The stranger wears green and black high-tech armor, with six circles of lights in the chest, two in each arm and two in the legs. A Purple cape and hood complement the appearance, together with a mask resembling some kind of creature, with yellow eyes..

"Hello, young Osborn." His voice sounds like of a maniac.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man laughs, maniacally. "Oh my… I am the Green Goblin, my young friend."

"Green Goblin…?"

"Yes, yes, that's my name." He says, clapping his hands and looking happy, in an insane way. "Now, let's talk about you, not me! Tell Doc Goblin exactly what is your problem, buddy."

"How did you entered by the window?"

"I floated to here, but like I said, doesn't matter." He pass his right arm around Harry's shoulders. "Here's the deal, pal: I know that you hate your father because he pretends you doesn't exist. SO, I was having an urge of kindness, so I decided to help you take a little revenge on your father."

"What kind of revenge?" Harry sounds interested.

"You, my dear friend, will prove to your daddy that you are much better than him in any possible way. All you gotta do is passing through a little treatment and then, BOOM, you make your daddy too shocked that he won't even recognize what hit him."

* * *

"Now, breathe slowly and steady." Kraven tells Peter, while they are both siting in a _tatami_.

"Okay… slowly and steady…" Peter does what he says.

Logan is at the corner of the room, playing with the various weapons Kraven has in his collection, while Peter and Kraven are trying to make the boy go to the spiritual world, to have a conversation with his Totem. Peter has recovered extraordinarily well, even recovering his eye, and now he needs to become the Spider in order to face the Lizard.

Truth being said, Peter never even believed in a spiritual world, so this makes it more difficult for him to go there. Also, he never even summoned the Totem, it was always it who summoned him there, so doing the exact opposite seems strange.

But they have just a little advantage over the enemy, since the poison that Kraven used will slow down the Lizard's healing factor, but it will delay his full recover by just a few hours before he is ready for another round. Hopefully, Peter will get ready before that, but at the rate that this is going…

"You need to concentrate!" Kraven says to him, more serious than before. "Forget about the mundane boundaries, those who keep your mind closed. Release yourself from this plane and unleash the inner power of your soul until you are not in this part of existence. Try to..."

Kraven's voice starts to fade away, like there is some kind of bad reception in the air. Opening his eyes, Peter sees himself in a foggy place, with the fog too deep that it blocks the vision. Getting up, Peter starts to walk around, feeling a sensation far too familiar: the weight in his chest, like it is being pressed by something.

The sound of something hissing can be heard from the fog, but Peter knows it well enough to not be scared of it. After a time a gigantic Spider appears in front of him, his many eyes focusing in the young boy. Peter is not scared by it, instead feeling strangely warm inside with its presence.

"_So you finally came to me… young son of man…"_

"Yes, I did… because I need your help with something." Peter says, trying to sound firmer than he is.

"_Oh… and what it must be, I wonder? Maybe it has something to do with our terrible nemesis, the Lizard…?_"

"I need power to defeat him before he harms anyone else. I must become the Spider to defeat him." The Totem laughs at him.

"_You amuse me, little one… you want to become more than man, but what will be of the man…? Will he survives the experience, or will he succumbs to the Other…?_"

"Kraven says that this is the only way to…"

"_Did you believe in the words of that man…? For how long have you know him…? What reason do you have… to trust him…?_"

"I don't know… I just do…" Peter says, sounding a little too embarrassed.

"_The foolishness of the young… still impress me… but, before I… turn you into the Spider… tell, me: after you stops the Lizard… who stops you…?_"

"I won't succumb to the Other!" Peter says, showing his resolution, making the Totem laughs once more.

"_Very well then… I will grant this wish to you… but, be warned… you may get more than you want…"_

* * *

The Lizard wakes up from his slumber fully recovered from his wounds and ready for a new battle. His rage is increased this time from the previous struggle, boiling his blood and making him eager for blood. His brothers join him in his walk to the surface, where the predator will meet his destiny as the bringer of chaos.

The Spider will suffer.

* * *

Norman looks out of the window, feeling that something is deeply wrong in the air. He saw Peter being taken down by that monster and is unsure of what he should do. He hears someone entering the room, with Norman guessing who it is by the steps.

"Norman, I think you shouldn't be so hard on your son and…"

"Marie, could you giving me a ####### second of rest? I am not going to get him out of his grounding. Maybe he can learn a lesson from it and finally stops being a ####### piece of ####!"

His wife leaves him, red from the angry inside her and closing the door strongly, making a loud noise. Norman looks back to the window, with his terrible feeling still there.

"Please… not you too, Peter…"

* * *

_**That's it guys, a whole new chapter of our Supreme Spider-Man comes out of the oven. Here I showed more about Spider-Man powers origins and showed Kraven the Hunter along the first real appearance of the Green Goblin. I bet that no one can guess who the Goblin is and I dare you to review who he is. See you all nest week.**_


	9. Issue 9-Predators V

Issue 9:

The Prey

"Are you sure that he will be okay?" Logan looks at Kraven, seriously doubting his plan.

"Spider-Man shall be fine, I assure you. When he comes out of it, he will be the Spider and will hunt down the Lizard easily."

"It just creeps me out the fact that he is inside a dawn cocoon!" Logan says to him.

Just after Peter spaced out while Kraven was talking to him, he got up, his eyes staring at the wall, lifeless, and went to the corner of the room, where he covered himself with web and formed a cocoon with it. He spent the last hour inside the thing and he seems like a dead person: not moving, not answering to anything and it doesn't look like he will get out any time soon.

Inside the cocoon, Peter Parker surrenders his body little by little to his spider side, making every single piece of him being sealed deep inside his mind, while only the predator remains. Peter keeps wondering, even with his weakened mind, if doing this was the right choice.

Sure, he knew all the risks of doing it, but no human is truly capable of making a choice without asking himself about the "if", the other choice. These thoughts, however, are suppressed with time.

The cocoon makes a wet sound as it opens, revealing what was inside: Peter, naked, but completely changed. His eyes are harder and his face is tougher than before and even his movements as he gets up are wrong, like they belong to someone else.

The Spider is awake and ready for the hunt.

* * *

Johnny looks at his unconscious sister, holding her cold hand, feeling it like it is just a bad nightmare. He knows that Sue will get over it, no matter what any doctor may say about the matter! However, his resolution weakens a little by seeing his sister in the bed, with her eyes closed.

Johnny wishes for Peter to appear, because he knows that Sue will open her eyes if she hears his voice. Johnny always noticed how his sister looked at his best friend, a look of complete love.

Sue always was somehow jealous of Johnny and Bobby for the fact that they would spent more time with Peter than her, a thing that only increased as time passed. After she went to the Baxter Institute, she got herself even more distant from Peter, so Johnny was secretly quite happy with the fact that she finally told his friend about her feelings.

One more reason to let Johnny more worried than he already is: Peter's fate. Aunt May can't reach him and no one heard a word about him, making his exit of the fight against the thing that hurt Sue even more dramatic, but only Johnny and Bobby know that his friend is Spider-Man, and telling the others about it now doesn't sound like a good idea at all.

"Hum… Johnny?" Bobby enters the room and speaks in a low tone, like he doesn't want to wake up Sue.

"What is it?" Johnny asks, louder than he pretended, so he speaks again, more gently. "Sorry. What happened?"

"Well… remember that giant lizard that… attacked Sue and everyone?"

"Yeah… why?" Johnny shivers when he thinks of that monster.

"How do I say this… apparently, it is back…" Bobby says, sounding nauseous.

Could it means that… no! He is alive, Johnny is sure of it! Wasn't a guy with him, a guy who was apparently immortal? That person saved him, right? But if he didn't, then…

"God…" Johnny falls to a nearby chair, sadness crushing his chest.

"There is more…" Bobby says, getting green.

"What?" Johnny can't even think of what it could be.

"The police is tracking the thing as it runs in the city and… I looked at _Google maps_ and I found out that…" Bobby gets a deep breath before going on. "It is heading this way, to the hospital…"

"What?" Johnny looks petrified by this information.

"I don't have any idea why, but it is coming in this direction and I am sure of it. I told Captain Stacy of this and he doesn't think that it is a coincidence that he is also making the same route that the ambulance made when it brought Sue here…"

"Oh no!" Johnny looks at Sue. "He is coming back to finish the job!"

* * *

The Lizard smells the blood of the girl he attacked, the one the Spider fought hard to protect, the one that is important to him. If he hurts her, the Spider will come out of hiding and they will clash again and, this time, the Lizard will finish the job. The police helicopter follows him as he runs in the streets, but it is insignificant against his mission.

As for those in the streets, his little brothers and sisters are taking care of: hundreds of the small creatures that lurk around the city, usually unnoticed by humans, now are his army. They bite, scratch and attack those who oppose the Lizard, making his way to the place where they are keeping the girl much easier.

He feels a great pain in his back and falls to the floor, but he is rested now, so it heals almost instantly. In the helicopter, a Sniper shooter is preparing a second shot, so the Lizard decides to make sure he will never live for one. Grabbing a car that was abandoned in the street by its owner, the Lizard uses the power of his muscles to launch it at the helicopter, making it go down, exploding.

He senses the girl closer when he gets to a place that he recognizes as a hospital, thanks to Connors's memories. Several policeman are at the entrance, including S.W.A.T members wearing heavy armor, but they are nothing against the might of the Lizard. With the precision of a butcher, the Lizard destroys the men in his way, making the place a pool of human blood.

Entering the hall, he senses the smell of the girl and goes looking for her, while several humans try to hide from him, scared. They do not matter to the gigantic predator, which is looking for just a person in the building and, as long as they do not interfere, he won't kill those puny humans.

When he finally sees the girl, her bed is being taken by some policemen, who start to shoot at the Lizard while the girl is taken away. The policemen were a good snack, but nothing beyond this, so he keeps going after the girl. The men wearing white, the doctor, enters a room without exit in his despair, making the Lizard smile as he enters it, corning the doomed man and the girl with another boy and a older woman. The boy is holding a brush in his hand, looking scared but firm.

"You won't touch my sister!" He says, as the Lizard smiles at his trembling voice.

He decides to spare the young one, mostly because he founds the kid amusing, so he just pushes him away and goes at the girl, but this time the woman covers the girl, trying to shield the sleeping one.

"Please! Not my daughter!" She begs, in complete despair.

If Connors were in control, maybe things would have went in a different way than what really happened. But Connors is dead and only the Lizard exists, so he just holds the head of the woman and twist her neck, making a terrible sound.

"MOOOMMM!" Johnny Storm never screamed so hard in all his life as the body of his beloved mother goes to the floor, already lifeless.

In his anger, Johnny managed to get up and grab the Lizard neck from behind, but he is nothing but a fly to the gigantic creature. The Lizard grabs him once more and launches the boy to the wall, taking his breath away. Finally, nothing stands in his way to the girl, since the doctor passed away after his pants were covered with bed smells.

Before the Lizard could deliver the killing blow, a web shatters the window and hits the chest of the monster. The creature is pulled by it and the wall where the window was is destroyed by the force of the person pulling the web.

The Lizard feels some ribs being broken when he lands on the hard floor, but they aren't as important as the one standing right in front of him: the Spider himself! However, there is something different now, some kind of aura around him that makes the Lizard somehow confused.

His uniform has changed: instead of the grey, red and black color pattern, an all-black suit can be seen, with a white Spider in the chest. The Lizard is confused for a second for this change, but it matters little to the monster.

He attacks Spider-Man with its right hand, but Spider-Man grabs the whole arm long before it hits. Then Spider-man grabs the neck of the Lizard and pulls his arm and an ugly sound can be heard, but not nearly as terrible as the scream of the giant creature when his arm is separated from his body.

With his remnant arm, he passes his hand on the bloody piece of bone who was shattered when the arm was pulled. His anger just grows bigger with this act and he attacks recklessly, before giving his arm time to recover. The problem is that the Spider Sense is too strong that every single moving can be sensed before they even happen, so Spider-Man doesn't just avoid the blow, but also punches the ribs of the Lizard, making the lungs get wounded by the bones.

Breathing with difficulty, the Lizard has almost two thirds of his lost arm back when Spider-Man kicks his back, separating one part of his spine to the other, rendering his legs useless. With a surgeon's precision, Spider-Man delivers a blow to his mouth, making several teeth go away and one part of the jaw get loose.

The Lizard feels something that he never felt, ever since coming to this world: fear. Before, the Spider could barely stand and he needed help from others to face him, but now something changed, making the Spider a more fearsome predator than before.

He crawls, trying to get away from his enemy, but Spider-Man has no humanity left on him anymore. Spider-Man grabs his opponent by one of the legs and pulls the monster to him, using his elbow to deliver a powerful blow to the back of the Lizard, making more of his spine to shatter.

The Lizard screams with all these attacks, rendering him immovable and hurt, making his healing factor work at full speed, but not fast enough to heal him completely. Spider-Man's attacks are merciless and precise, a reflection of him turning into the Spider completely.

Johnny managed to move and watch the fight, but he shakes as he watches it, especially when Spider-Man looks right at him. Somehow, he cannot believe that the person there is really his old friend, but he watches as the gigantic monster is subdued easily, like he is just a tiny mouse.

"Hey kid." A person speaks right behind him, scaring him. "Let's get the girl away from this place."

"Who are you?" Johnny asks the man, who has his head covered by a hood.

"It doesn't matter too much, but you can call me Wolverine." He says, signaling at Sue after it. "Now, we really should take her away from here, before things get nasty."

"What about Pe… Spider-Man?"

"Kid, does he looks like in needing of help?" Wolverine says, starting to push Sue's bed.

("No, he doesn't") Johnny thinks, giving a last look at his oldest friend.

Spider-Man delivers a blow of his Venom Shock in the Lizard, but it is so powerful that it causes a heart attack in the monster, rendering it dead for a few moments. When it recovers the senses, he sends a scream for help to his brothers and sister, who answer quickly at his despair.

Hundreds of lizards from various sizes appear in the street and start to crawl over Spider-Man, distracting him from the Lizard, who is running from his life (crawling, actually). Spider-Man takes the animals out of him faster than any man could do, but there are so many that he decides to send a Venom Shock out of his whole body, killing most the animals. The Lizard has disappeared, but his enhanced Spider Sense can easily show him the direction that his enemy went.

He starts to move and finds a hole leading to the sewer and senses that the Lizard used that way to escape. Spider-Man enters the hole and finds himself at the sewers, a dark and narrow place where the Lizard can hide and run away, but now he is the prey and the Spider will be its Predator until the very end.

* * *

It still hurts to run, but the Lizard cannot allow the Spider to catch him, or he will be thee prey once more. Something is deeply wrong here, because the Spider wasn't so frightful before, but now just thinking of it makes the Lizard shakes with fear, so he doesn't stop running, no matter what.

His control over Connors is weakening, since he is starting to wake up and retaking control of his body. The Lizard can't lose his body, or he won't be able to get one so soon, but he can't be killed by the Spider once again, not after everything.

Every time the Spider appears, the Lizard must come and hunt it, to end its life or lose his own in the process. However, never before a host became like that: powerful, terrible and merciless, a perfect hunter and predator.

The Lizard hears something, so he becomes more alert to his surroundings, but he can't see anyone approaching him, and his hearings are being interfered by the sound of the water flowing at his side…

Suddenly, something comes out of the water and grabs the Lizard, throwing him at the wall with enough strength to destroy it, but it was solid rock, so all that happens is the break of several bones. Looking up, he sees the Spider and starts to run away from it, from the predator, but the Spider shoots a web and misses him, but the happiness is short when he pulls the web and destroys a pipe, releasing hot gas over his eyes.

Blinded by the burns, the prey tries to go blindly, but the Spider grabs him and puts him against a wall, punching his body in many different places. Connors sees with horror the memories of the Lizard and the monster notices the despair in the human's mind. Over time, he takes back the control just to say a few words:

"_Pllleeeasssse… killll meee…_" That's when the Spider stops.

The man returns and take over the body from the Spider and Peter Parker looks at the hot blood in his hands, all from punching the Lizard. In horror, he takes out the uniform and throws it at the floor, throwing up right after it.

He was so close to end a life forever that it makes him sick with just the thought of such thing. Kraven was right: he almost lost himself to the Other, and just the desperate words of the Lizard reminded him that he is a human and not a monster. Also, he knows now that there is a person inside that thing and he is still fighting, so there is hope yet.

"_I'veee… dooneee sssso… terrriible thingssss…_" The creature says, barely moving. "_Pleassssee… end mmmmy ssssufffering…_"

"I can't kill you, but I can help you! Fight against the monster and we can short everything out…"

"_There is no… help for me…_" The Lizard says, sounding more human. "_Please… end this before… I hurt anyone else…_"

"I won't." Peter says, trying to approach the lizard, who is getting smaller and losing his skin.

"Then… tell Marla and Billy that I… Curt Connors… am so sorry…" He says, grabbing a piece of pipe and, before Peter can get to him, passing it through his mouth.

Then he pushes Peter always and jumps in the water, thinking that no one should find the body ever again. Peter is shocked by his action and the boy puts his back to the wall, shaking and crying for what he saw. He is just fifteen, but he already saw enough horror to shake older and tougher people.

* * *

"So he took his own life, hum?" Kraven says, looking at young Peter while the boy drinks some herbal tea.

Kraven found him at the sewers, still shaking and crying, too shocked to move. Now, Peter has taken a long bath and rested a bit, but he is still shaken by what happened to the man, Curt Connors. He may have never really talked with him, but he saw the real man behind the beast, just before his death.

"It may sound terrible, but he did what he could to stop the Lizard: by killing himself, he may have prevented it from coming back for maybe centuries, since it wasn't an embodiment who killed the Lizard, but its own host."

"But we could have helped him!" Peter says, getting up and spilling tea all over the floor.

"Sorry, but we couldn't. If he lost himself once, who could tell if he wasn't going to lose to the beast again? He did the right thing, even if it is too difficult for you to admit."

"He was a human being! Stop talking like… like…" Peter says, his eyes getting wet again.

"This is not the only thing bothering you, so spill it out already." Kraven says, looking right at the eyes of the young boy.

"I… I… almost killed him, with my bare hands…" Peter says, looking at his own hands. "I thought that I could be in control, but…"

"You didn't, and that is what matters. Some man say the suicide is a coward way to die, but I think that Curt Connors died with honor, trying to make some right by doing so."

"I will never again allow the Spider to come back!" Peter says, punching the desk and destroying it. "I will quit being Spider-Man."

"No, you won't." Kraven says, looking at the young boy. "It is in your soul now: you are a hero, so no matter how you try to avoid it, you will always find a way to be one."

"But I don't want to see any more death!" Peter says, but Kraven puts a hand in his shoulder.

"Death is a part of our lives, so we must accept it. However, you can push yourself to make sure that no one else dies without necessity."

"How?" Peter asks Kraven.

"I will teach you how to be the biggest predator, without the necessity of killing anyone. You will learn how to be strong, fast and invisible, but without losing yourself in the process." Kraven says, smiling kindly. "Today was the first lesson."

"What?" Peter sounds confused.

"You needed to learn that, although becoming the Spider turns you stronger and faster, you will end up losing yourself and becoming the Other. Now you know that the price is too high and no one had to die for you to learn that."

"Did you…?"

"I learned it the harder way, a lesson that I will carry for my whole life." Kraven says, closing his eyes for a minute. "Now, go back to your family and tell them that you were assaulted by someone or invent another excuse. You are a smart boy, you will think of something."

"When do we start the training?" Peter says, looking back before leaving.

"Come every day after school. Two hours every day shouldn't make your life that difficult." He says, so Peter leaves the mansion, thinking in a way to don't get grounded by Aunt May, but still feeling his chest heavy for what happened.

* * *

The weather couldn't be more fitting: dark clouds and a wet air all around them as the body of Samantha Storm is buried. Franklin Storm can barely hold his tears and Johnny is already beyond them. Aunt May, Bobby and Peter are right behind them, feeling the sadness in the air more than the humidity that preannounces the rain.

Peter got away from grounding by telling his Aunt that he was robbed and lost his cell phone, had to basically beg for coins to get a bus and got home kind of late and didn't knew of what happened. It hurts to tell Aunt May lies, but Peter knows that she might lost her consciousness if she finds out how close he was from death.

Sue isn't awakened yet, so she isn't at the funeral, making Peter wonders how she will react when she wakes up. Peter knows that, in a certain way, Sam's death is his fault, since the Lizard went there looking for a way to call his attention. He feels bad and he decided to talk with Johnny about this, but only after everything is over.

"Hey, Peter?" Johnny appears in front of him. "Can I have a word with you, real quick? In private?"

"Sure." Peter follows him to a place where no one would hear them.

"Now, tell me the truth: why did that monster tried to kill Sue?" He says, his eyes showing a serious look.

"I…" Peter doesn't know how to answer, but Johnny doesn't wait for an answer.

"I think, correct me if I am wrong, that he noticed, like me, that you were quite worried with her when you two fought for the first time."

"Johnny…"

"Now tell me if it is true that, to get to you, the giant lizard went after Sue." He says, giving Peter a look of hidden anger.

Sometimes, Peter forgets that Johnny is quite smart and can surprise everyone, but this isn't exactly the best moment for this. Peter can't lie to him, but he also fear for his friend reaction. After some tense moments, he bows, closing his eyes.

"And why was that thing looking for you, in the first place?" Johnny is basically a bomb about to go off.

Peter then has to explain to him everything: about Totems, the Other and how the Lizard wanted to kill him because he was the Spider. After he finishes Johnny breathes real deep and starts to go away.

"Johnny…" Peter says, painfully.

"So, alongside you being a person that can becomes a killing machine if you lose control of yourself, there are mystical things who want to kill you for no reason at all?" Johnny's tone is cold, hiding all his angry.

"Yeah, but…"

"Stay away from my family!" He says, his eyes showing real hate. "You never see Sue again, never get even a hundred meters close to her or I will tell every single person in this world that you are Spider-Man and your life will become a living Hell!"

He gets away from Peter, but the other doesn't even try to stop him. Peter knows that he is right, so, in order to protect Sue from him, he must let her go away from him.

* * *

"So, ready for training?" Kraven says, putting a long piece of cloth in his hand.

"Yeah." Peter says, holding two batons of training.

"That's is going to be good." Logan says, watching them while drinking a beer.

"Hum… what are you doing here?" Peter asks, seeing confused.

"I offered Logan here a place at the mansion while he is at New York. But now let's focus on the training, or you will get too purple when you get home."

"Yes, sir." Peter says, moving forward to deliver the first blow.

* * *

_**So, this is the end of the "Predators" Arc and, for the next chapter, the beginning of the "Family Issues" Arc. As you can see, Peter's love life will be very complicated, just like in the comics, so I hope you all enjoy this. Hope you keep reading and give it a review.**_


	10. Issue 10-Family Issues I

Issue 10:

New Allies

The girl enters the decaying building, looking nervously around her, in case any police officer appears, but this is Hell's Kitchen, a place where they rarely go. She is not so old: probably just fourteen, too young to walk so late at night on her own. However, she enters the building and, even in the dark, she finds her way easily to the room where she came many times.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" A man sitting in a sofa gives the girl a smile filled with brown teeth. "Came for more of my stuff?"

The girl doesn't say anything, but just hands over some notes of money to one of the thugs around the one sitting in the couch. The leader checks the notes and, smiling, signals to one of his men and he opens a box filled with tiny bags with a white dust inside of them. The girl grabs one and opens it right there, snorting the coke in intense despair.

"Look how she is desperate for some dust." The leader says, laughing hard. "But that is okay: the more desperate she gets, the more money I make!"

On the rooftop, two men are on guard, looking around in case Spider-Man appears, since the Arachnid has been blowing a lot of operations lately. When one of them stops to light up a cigarette, a shadow goes and grabs the other criminal, pushing him to the edge of the building. The other one hears something and go check for it, getting near the edge when a person appears and grabs his clothes, dragging him down.

"Hey, did anyone heard it?" One of the thugs in the room says, referring to the sound of something heavy hitting the building.

"Call the guys up there and…" Before the leader can finish his sentence, the window shatters and a man enters the room, surpriseing the criminals. "It's Spider-Man!"

"Sorry, but he was busy tonight." The man wearing red and black clothes says. "You will have to be satisfied with me on this day."

One of the man grabs a gun and points to the newcomer, but he throws a baton at his hand, making him drop the gun in the floor. Next he jumps and kicks the face of the one who lost his gun, knocking him down. One tries to run away by the door, while the intruder is looking the other way, but he launches, without looking back, his other baton to the man, making him go to the floor.

A third one picks a machine gun and aims at the attacker, but, once more, he picks a baton and launches at him making him drop the gun. The attacker uses that moment to deliver something similar to a jab to his face, knocking him down.

"Who the #### are you?" The one who seemed to be the leader is using the young girl as a hostage.

"I am the Daredevil." The intruder says, launching a _shuriken _in the leader's hand, making him scream in pain and release the girl, who runs away from the building.

Daredevil grabs the man, who is crying from the pain and the fear of the man dressed as a demon in front of him. Daredevil has super senses, so he can smell the urine coming down the pants of the man, making him satisfied.

"You will never again show your face in Hell's Kitchen, do you hear me?" Daredevil says, hitting the wall with the man. "And spread the word: anyone who enters the place will suffer my punishment, are we clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, just don't kill me!" The pathetic man says, and Daredevil launches him to the floor.

As the man run away, Daredevil makes a call to the police and tell them about the place and the young girl hidden in one of the rooms, even saying where, exactly. Making his way out of the window, he moves in the rooftops of the buildings in Hell's Kitchen like it is a second nature for him, something like walking in the street below.

For now on, no one is going to make the citizens feel unsafe, all because of the new guardian devil of Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

"So… have you, like, spoken with Johnny…?" Bobby asks Peter, knowing that he is stepping in thin ice by touching that subject.

"No, Bobby, I haven't spoken with him in more than two weeks." Peter says, getting tired of this subject. "Now, could you please let me finish my homework?"

The two boys are at the kitchen's table of the Parker's house, doing their homework, or at least Peter is. Talking about Johnny hurts Peter, so he decided to just forget that his old friend even exists sometimes, but it is hard.

"I still think that you two should talk." Bobby says, looking bored at the book.

"He made his point quite clear: stay away from my family, or I will destroy your life. He wasn't kidding about that." Peter says, giving up in doing his homework.

"Do you really think that Johnny would do such a thing? Reveal your secret?" Bobby sounds skeptical.

"I do. You weren't looking at his eyes when he said that, Bobby. He is serious about it, even if he is just angry about… you know what."

Talking about the Lizard and what happened was a forbidden topic, one that Peter doesn't like to talk about, even with Bobby. It was his fault that all those people died, so he will never forget this day, the day that he failed miserably.

"It wasn't your fault! How do you think that anyone could predict that a giant monster would appears and look to kill you with its…"

"Stop!" Peter says, getting tired of this whole conversation. "Listen, it doesn't matter what I think, or you think, but the fact is: Johnny is pissed and blaming me for what happened."

"It's just… I miss him." Bobby says, putting his face in the cold desk.

"Me too… but I can't convince him of anything, so…" Peter doesn't want to say it out loud. "Anyway, it's not like he hates you too."

"He does, because I still go around with you." Bobby says, still with his face in the desk. "He thinks that I will end up dead with you around."

"Yeah… That's probably what is going to happen."

"Hey, boys. Good to see you two getting your studies seriously." Aunt May enters the kitchen, carrying a bag of groceries.

"Want a hand?" Peter asks her as she puts the bag in the balcony.

"Thanks dear, but I already did it." She looks at the boys and notice something missing. "Where is Johnny?"

"He is…" Bobby starts thinking, but has no idea of what to say, so he just looks at Peter.

"We had a… disagreement and he isn't walking around with us at the moment."

"What happened?" Aunt May looks worried. "You guys were inseparable and, with what happened two weeks ago, I thought you two would be supporting him."

"He… is still too angry and lost at the moment that we thought that it would be better to give him some time." Bobby says, not exactly lying to Aunt May.

"Too bad, but I guess that he needs some time alone, after all. Has Sue awakened already?"

"No…" Peter says, looking at the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry, dear." Aunt May goes and hugs Peter. "I know how you like her."

("Not as sorry as I am, Aunt May.") Peter thinks to himself.

* * *

Waking up is always the worst time of the day, because his senses are still in disarray for the confusion of waking up. Remembering what his master taught him and ignoring what is useless, Matt Murdock gets up and goes to the bathroom, without turning on the lights, because they are useless to a person like him.

As the water passes his body, not too hot and not too cold, Matt listen to a symphony of sounds happening around him: an alarm waking up the guy from three floors below, a cat walking at the alley of his building, a beggar, already at his post, asking for money for the few people who are already up.

Every morning is like this for the young eighteen years old student of law, but he is already used to it, as he has been in the last six years, ever since he was blinded by chemicals that burned his eyes. Losing his vision, his other senses were augmented to a point that he doesn't even need it anymore.

Getting out of the bathroom, he hears his best friend and colleague at the college, Foggy Nelson, waking up and putting the alarm to sleep more ten minutes. Foggy and Matt know each other ever since they were kids, both being born and raised at Hell's Kitchen, and now they share the same apartment and go to the same college, Columbia Law School.

In Matt's case, he has a full scholarship to the university, since he could never pay for the whole course. But Matt earned it easily, all thanks to the years of diligently study given by his father, Jack "Battling" Murdock. Thinking about his father brings a whole pocket of different feelings: sadness, because his father will never see him graduating; pride, due to all these years that his father feed them by fighting with much younger boxers; happiness, when Matt remembers the many moments his father was there for him; and mostly anger, because the responsible for his death are still free.

"Good morning, Matt." Foggy says, getting out of his room, yawning from his sleep.

"Good morning, Foggy." Matt says, filling two mugs with coffee. "Here."

"I love you, buddy." Foggy drinks some of the coffee. "So, ready for Mr. Rosenthal speech?"

"You know me better than anyone, so tell me you, am I ready?" Matt says, smiling and pointing his mug to Foggy.

It took Matt years to master how to make a drinkable coffee, because of Matt super senses the flavors are too stronger than for normal humans. But now he managed to make a decent one, enough for his tastes, anyway.

"You are right: you are ready for it." Foggy says, smiling.

Foggy doesn't know about the Daredevil persona that Matt created not so long ago, because Matt couldn't force himself to tell his best friend. Matt decided to become Daredevil after seeing Spider-Man risking his own life to protect and help people, also to look after the killers of his father.

* * *

"You know, school is getting worst by every day that passes." Bobby says, looking at the blackboard in depression.

"Just impression: it is the same as always." Peter answers, tired.

"But without Johnny around."

Normally, Johnny would sit right at Peter's right, but this time he is sitting right at the end of the class, the farthest away from Peter. Peter is getting real tired of his behavior, but he isn't going to cause another fight with his ex-friend.

Peter yawns, tired like he never was before, all because of his busy schedule. Kraven's training, working at Oscorp, fighting crime and keeping his good grades at school are showing their price, but every time the young hero looks at the stuffed raccoon Woo, he smiles, thinking that everything is worth of the work.

"Attention, students." The English teacher stops everyone from talking. "It looks like we have three new students in the classroom. Why don't you three go on and tell a little about yourselves?"

Three girls enter the classroom, and one of them makes Bobby's head falls from his arm, where it was resting, because it was Gwen! Peter, however, recognize the other one as well: Norah Winters, the girl who got an interview with Spider-Man some weeks ago. The third one has a silver hair and is also beautiful, but she doesn't look like a person from the U.S.

"My name is Gwen Stacy and I am the daughter of a police captain. I hope we all get along." She says, giving the classroom a warm smile, probably wining everyone just by it.

"My name is Norah Winters and I am a reporter for the _Daily Bugle Online_." She says, chewing a gum.

"You are the girl who interviewed Spider-Man!" Flash states the obvious once again.

"The one who kissed him." Mary Jane says.

"Looks like I am more famous than I thought." She says, amused.

"Okay class, enough. You can inquire her about it later, after class. Now, say your name to the class, dear." The teacher (a woman, just saying) looks at the third girl.

"My name is Silver Sablinova and I am from Symkaria, a country from the east of Europe." She says, barely with an accent.

"Alright girls, now let's see open seats…" The teacher looks around and finds three open places. "Gwen, why don't you sit there, at Mary Jane's right? Norah can sit there in the middle and… Silver, sit right at Peter's side, the boy with brown hair."

God, at least once you helped our friend Peter with his luck, at last! Peter was nervous when he noticed that the seat at his side was available, fearing the Norah might sit there and, somehow, recognize his voice or something.

The class goes on normally, but Peter is too aware of Gwen and Norah in the class, so he barely listens to what the teacher says. When it ends and it is time for everyone to go home, the teacher calls Peter and the three girls to her desk.

"Peter, could you show the school around to the girls? No one from the student council is available."

"M-Me? But why me?" He asks her.

"Well, you are one of my best students and you are not ruled by your hormones like most men in this place." She says, thinking of Flash Thompson. "Anyway, is there a problem?"

"Well…" Aside from Kraven basically loves tight schedules, not at all. "I think not…"

"That's settled then." Norah says, grabbing the boy's arm. "Now show us the place, Tiger."

Gwen launches an evil look at Norah and Silver seems interested in the young boy as well, but all that Peter does is sigh at his Parker luck. Just to make sure, he grabs his headset, the one he usually uses below his mask, to call Kraven and inform him.

"Hello." Logan''s voice can be heard from the other side.

"Hey, Logan. It's me, Peter." He says, noticing how the girls are aware of every word he might say.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?"

"I just called to say that… I may get a little late today for… that thing."

"You know that Kravinoff will skin you alive, right?" Logan says, like it was a funny thing. "Well, it is your ### on the line, not mine."

"Thanks. Just tell the boss about it, alright?"

"I will prepare the whip." He says, laughing before hanging up.

"One of these days… I am gonna kill you…" Peter says, forgetting for a second that girls were right behind him.

He showed them around the school and some places, like the cafeteria and the gym, the stage of the drama club and some science labs. However, since he was still wearing the headset tuned to the police frequency, he heard about a bank being attacked by a guy armed with… a glue gun? These people are getting weirder and weirder every day, that is for sure.

"Sorry, but I gotta go, like… right now!" Peter says, trying to get away from the girls.

"Wait, but you haven't…" Norah says, but Peter cuts her before she can say anything.

"I am really sorry. I will make up for you all as soon as I can, but later, okay?" Peter finishes what he was saying and run away to find a safe place to exchange into his other self.

* * *

Several police cars are glued to the floor already when Matt arrives at the scene as the Daredevil, just in time to see the guy behind all of this: the one calling himself Paste-Pot Pete (_**P.S 01**_). He has a big backpack where he stores the substance he uses in his gun in his back and he is carrying a bag containing money, by the smell of it.

Before Daredevil can enter in the fight, Spider-Man appears and uses his webs to make the "villain" blind for some time. Next, Spider shoots at his legs, holding them together and making the guy fall to the floor. Daredevil decides to leave things to Spider-Man when he hears the sound of another heartbeat ready to do something.

Throwing his baton, Daredevil manage to stop a boomerang in midair and use this opportunity to enter the fight, just like the other guy using several other boomerangs with him.

"Ah? Another one?" The one with boomerangs says, looking surprised by his voice tone.

"I am the one who is saying this." Daredevil says, avoiding a boomerang who was aimed to his head.

"Hah, I got you!" He says, thinking that Daredevil is not aware of the weapon coming back.

"You mean this?" Daredevil grabs the thing before it hits his head. "Child's play."

"You… I will show you the fury of the Boomerang!" He says, grabbing two more of the things whose he named himself, but they are webbed to his hands.

"Seriously? Paste-Pot Pete and Boomerang? From where do you guys get those lame names." Spider-Man notices Daredevil. "Hey, nice suit."

"Thanks." Matt says, launching his baton and hitting Boomerang in his head, knocking him down.

"So, are you a new hero or something like that?" Spider asks Daredevil, dragging the paste villain to the police.

"More or less like that." Matt says, carrying Boomerang in his shoulders. "I just started this, but I am getting better."

"Cool. Who are you? I am Spider-Man."

"I know, I saw your interview. I am Daredevil, by the way." Matt says, noticing that he imagined Spider-Man taller and… older…

"Alright then." Spider-Man says, delivering the guys to the police. "See you later, DD."

"DD…" He says, looking at Spidey swinging away from the place. "It wasn't exactly what I expected."

* * *

Peter arrives at home, feeling all of his body in pain after getting late for Kraven's training and his punishment. Never again he will get late, because he found out that doing a thousand pushups with Logan sitting at your back can hurt like Hell itself.

He notices that the house is more noisy that the usual and that there is a car in front of the house, but not the one that belongs to Aunt May. Entering the house, Peter sees some traveling bags by the entrance, making him even more curious when he sees the Stacys there.

"Oh, hello Peter." Aunt May looks happy for some reason, but Peter feels his Parker Sense tingling.

"What is…?" He asks, looking for Bobby for answers.

"Well…"" George Stacy seems embarrassed by the situation. "Our house has found a problem and… well, we won't be able to stay there for at least until January, so…"

"I offered them to stay here until their house is ready." Aunt May says, clapping her hands in happiness.

Peter just stood there, a frozen smile in his face as he looks around to check if it isn't an elaborated joke, but it isn't. His life is already complicated and now things just set it in a way to get more trouble.

"How is this going to work?" Peter asks Aunt May.

"Well, the girls will stay at the guest room and you, Bobby, George and the boys can share your room and the loft…"

"No one can enter the loft but me!" Peter says, surprising everyone. "That's… where I keep my unstable things, for experiences."

"I see… then you can stay there, at least? Is there really anyone you can fit in there?"

"Maybe Bobby can, because he sometimes helps me, so he knows what he can't touch."

"I do?" Bobby says, noticing Peter look. "I do!"

The real reason is that the loft is the place where Peter keep some things related to Spider-Man, like reserve web-launchers, cartridges of web fluid and some chemicals he uses in the preparation of the fluid. No one can find out those things, or they may get suspicious about them.

Later at night, after everyone moved to their designated places, Peter is making room for him and Bobby when he finds a box he never saw before, with his father's name written on the side of it. Opening it, he finds several albums of old pictures and several pieces of work from his father.

Looking at the albums, Peter notices that a boy seems to appears with Richard in a lot of them: as children playing in the street; at school, testing something in a lab; during college, both of them wearing lab coats; and finally, one showing them drinking together in a high-tech lab with the name _Roxxon _behind them.

Peter swears that he saw the man with his father somewhere, but where exactly? Then the boy finds a notebook filled with a different handwriting from the others and, looking at the name of the owner, he is surprised to read that it used to belong to Doctor Otto Octavius. In there, Peter reads about Octavius's work with his father at _Roxxon _and something about a big discovery that they would make.

Unfortunately, a lot of pages are missed from the notebook and Peter can't find them anywhere. After searching diligently, Peter concludes that there is nothing to be found among the many things in the box, but he needs to know what was written in the notebook.

Looks like it is time to give the Doctor a visit.

* * *

_**Two chapters in a single week! Even I am impressed by my skills in time management. Anyway, keep reading the adventures of this new Spider-Man and give me reviews.**_

_**P.S 01: Just to inform: there is a villain called Paste-Pot Pete in the Marvel Mainstream Universe, but he is better known as Trapster, from the Frightful Four. I didn't create such a lame thing on my own, believe me.**_


	11. Issue 10,5

Issue 10.5:

True Heroes

_**Just to warn you guys, this story isn't part of the "Family Issues" Arc or even part of the main chronology, but rather a special chapter I decided to write after finding out an article on IGN about this amazing story. This is a tribute to all those kids who love heroes as much as I do and a special one for those who have to face battles as hard of those guys in cape, but without super powers.**_

* * *

"Hey, Peter." Bobby says, looking at the screen of the computer.

"Yes?" Peter says, looking at his homework.

"I found something in the net that you must see, for real." Bobby says, sounding serious.

Peter goes to where Bobby is and gives a look at the screen, finding out that Bobby is in the page of the _Daily Bugle Online_. He looks at the page and sees the picture of a child, probably four or five years old, smiling at the camera and, surprisingly, wearing a costume of him, Spider-Man.

"They sell costumes of me?" He looks at the screen, surprised.

"That's not the important part." Bobby says, not finding it funny. "The Bugle is trying to send a message to Spider-Man about this kid."

"Why?" Peter looks at the happy boy, smiling a little at him.

"Because his birthday will be in a week and he wishes to meet Spider-Man, the first super hero since Captain America. According to the Bugle, the boy loves super heroes like Batman, Superman and things like that and he wants to spend a day with you for his birthday."

"Sorry Bobby, but I can't just go and accept those requests all the time, or every kid will want…"

"But this case is different!" Bobby says, cutting Peter. "This boy in particular may never be old enough to live a normal life."

"What do you mean?" Peter says, shivering.

"He has brain cancer." At that moment, every single cell in Peter's body suddenly lost the heat.

"What?"

"According to this, he has been fighting an aggressive form of brain cancer known as DIPG since last year." Bobby says, sounding sad. "The family has hopes, but he may not last long fighting it, so…"

"Don't… don't say anything…" Peter says, looking at the young boy.

* * *

"Good to see that you have called, Spider." Norah Winters says, happy. "Although I was hoping for a dinner or something like that."

"Not now." Spider-Man says, serious, looking for them.

"You know, we are attracting a little too much of attention here, with you dressed like that." Norah says, noticing everyone looking at them.

"I don't care. That way, Brayden will recognize me when he sees me."

Spidey and Norah are waiting for the boy, Brayden Denton, and his mother and uncle, Staci Denton and Cory Denton, in the JFK International Airport. The family is coming from Indiana, with all the expanses paid by the Bugle, so Brayden can spent his birthday with Spider-Man. Norah is there so write about the day of the boy, but Peter only cares about the boy at the moment.

"Look, Brayden! It's Spider-Man!" A woman's voice is heard and Spider-Man finds a woman and a man going in the direction, pushing a baby's car with Brayden on it.

"So you are the Dentons?" Norah asks, shaking the hand of the man.

"Yes." The woman says, looking at Spider-Man. "I am Staci Denton and this is Brayden's uncle, Cory." She says. "Thanks for accepting doing this, Spider-Man."

"No problem at all." Spidey says, getting on his knees and raising his hand. "High five, Brayden?"

"Are you really Spider-Man?" The boy asks, his eyes wide open and his mouth open like he can't believe what he is seeing.

"That's right, Brayden." He puts his hand closer to the boy. "Come on, I am a big fan of you, so give old little Spider a high five."

"You are my fan?" The boy touches Spider's hand and looks at his own, like he is just dreaming.

"Of course I am!" Spider-Man says, looking at the amazed boy. "You see, I heard that you are a brave boy and that you loves heroes, so I couldn't wait to meet you."

"That's so cool!" Brayden eyes shine like he just met Santa Claus.

"So, will you spend a day with me? Please?" Spider-Man joins his hands and bows to the boy. "I am almost begging you, man."

The boy looks at his mom, smiling so strong that his face can barely hold it. His mother smiles for seeing her boy so happy, tears coming down from her eyes.

The first thing planned for the day is a picnic at Central Park, where a surprise for Brayden was prepared. Next, Spider-Man will swing around with the boy in his back (security webs will be blow them all the time, just in case) and they will go shopping for the boy. They will visit the Empire State building and, at night, Spider-Man will give the boy his birthday cake: an immense piece of art based on Spidey. Before his sleep time, Spider-Man will tell the boy stories about his adventures and, in the next day, will go with them to the airport to say goodbye.

In the way to the park, Spider-Man swings around the buildings just to make Brayden happy, making maneuvers in the air and even writing the boy's name with web between buildings. Arriving at the Park, a big desk filled with different kinds of snacks is already prepared and several balloons were posted around it.

"Hey, Spider-Man, why aren't you eating?" Brayden asks, looking at Spidey's empty plate.

"It's because I don't eat human food." Spidey says, joking.

"Really? That's cool!" The boy says, his eyes shining, to Peter's surprise.

"That… was a joke…" Spider-Man forgot that kids can be impressed easily.

At that moment, several ninjas appear, wilding swords and batons, but it is all just a play. Spider-Man gets up and goes "fight" the ninjas, but the ninjas "defeat" him and now they are holding him captive.

"Brayden, help me!" Spider-Man says, being hold by the "ninjas". "You are the only one who can help me!"

Brayden doesn't think twice: he gets up and pushes the ninjas holding Spidey, "releasing" him and allowing him to defeat the others. When the fight is done and several fake policemen came and congratulated Brayden for being a hero, taking the ninjas, Spidey picks up the boy and raises him.

"Thanks partner, I would never win without you!" The boy laughs in joy for hearing these words.

* * *

Ready for it, Brayden?" Spider asks him, holding a web.

"Yes!" Excitement can be heard in the boy's voice.

Brayden is in a special bag in Spider's back, secure for what was planned next. Peter starts to swing around with the boy in his back, his scream of joy almost making Spider deaf. They go around for some time, always following the route set by the security webs, but then Spider-Man sees a mugging taking place in an alley.

"Hey pal, stay here for a while, okay?" Peter holds the bag with web in a wall.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time to go super on these bad guys." Spidey says, jumping and facing the muggers.

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" The boy says, looking at the horizon.

"It's my favorite spot in the city since I got my powers." Spidey is happy to hear the excitement in the boy's voice.

They are in the Empire State building, at the top of it, with Brayden in his back as they stare at the sunset of New York, a view worth of the time spent climbing the place. In the way up, Spidey and the boy played of racing who gets there first, with Brayden using the elevator, of course, and Spider arrived just seconds after the boy, making it looks like he won.

"How did you have your powers?" The boy asks.

"It's a long story, but I was bitten by a special spider and I won them all."

"I wish I could have powers, than maybe I could be your partner!"

"You already are, pal."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" Spider-Man carries the immense cake to the desk where Brayden is sitting while everyone sings for the boy.

It is basically a cake with the format of a spider with a number five on the top of it, but the fact that it is Spider-Man who is giving it to him makes it even more special for the child. After blowing the candle and making a wish, Brayden gives the first piece of the cake to Spider-Man, who shares with Brayden.

"Thanks for doing all this." Staci, Brayden's mother says to Spider-Man. "Your life must be very busy."

"No worries, lady." Spidey says, looking at the boy opening his presents while his relatives, coming from Indiana, watch him. The other kids were a little envy with Spider-Man treating Brayden like an old friend. "It is always good to see a smile in a child's face."

* * *

"And then, POW, I got him to the floor and I saved everyone." Peter says, describing one of his adventures to the boy, who is wearing a pajama of Spider-Man.

"Hey, Spider-Man?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" The boy sound nervous.

"Of course, Brayden."

"Can I see your face, your real face?"

Peter is caught by surprise by that, but remembering that the boy might not live for so long makes his resolve stronger. Locking the door, he goes at Brayden and looks at the boy's face.

"Okay, but you must swear to me that you won't ever tell anyone about it, okay?"

"I swear!" The boy looks serious about it.

"Little finger promise?" Spidey offers his little finger to the boy.

"Yes!" They both join their fingers together.

Spider-Man takes his mask off and the boy sees his brown eyes and his brown hair as Peter smiles at him. The boy then touches his face, passing his fingers over it, like he is just confirming that it is real.

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker and I am Spider-Man." Peter says, looking at the face of the boy.

"Cool!" Brayden says, looking amazed at Peter's face. "but why do you cover your face?"

"Because…" How do you explain something like that to a child? "Because there are people that I must protect and, if someone bad founds out about whom I am, they might get hurt."

"But don't you get afraid of fighting bad guys?"

"All the time." Peter says, looking out of the window of the hotel. "But I fear more what might happen if I fail in fighting them. I don't want anyone to get hurt while I am around."

"Why did you start being a hero?" This kid surely asks difficult questions.

"Because… I lost an important person some time ago, all because I was too stupid to do the right thing with my powers. Now, I do this because I must, as my responsibility." He looks at Brayden in the bed and smiles. "That person who I lost said: With great powers comes great responsibilities."

"I understand…" Brayden says, serious. "I don't have powers, but I want to be responsible like you!"

"You will be, Brayden." Spider smiles at him and gives the boy a hug. "You are my little hero."

* * *

"Goodbye Spider-Man!" Brayden says, ready to go back home.

"Goodbye, Brayden." Spider gives the boy a high five. "Promise me that we will see each other again, one day."

"I promise!" Brayden says, happy. "My next birthday, can you visit me?"

"It's a promise then." Peter says, smiling at the boy as he departs with his mother and uncle.

"It's amazing how bright that boy is." Norah says, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Peter can feel his eyes wet below the mask. "I hope I can go to his next birthday."

* * *

It is a sunny day, but the weather doesn't show the spirit state of Peter at this moment, not when he is serving as a pallbearer in his Spider-Man suit. Three months after Brayden said his goodbye at Spider-Man in New York, Brayden got worst and ended up dying because of his tumor.

He saw in the Bugle about the boy's fate and that the family wanted Spider to be one of the pallbearers. Asking Norman's help and Aunt May permission to travel for three days to a scientific trip, he went to the funeral. Getting there, Brayden's mother cried as she thanked him.

His uncle, Cory, attended as one of the pallbearers as well, but dressed as Superman instead. Some words were said, but Peter doesn't hear them all, only remembering the boy's big smile three months ago.

"Spider-Man?" Staci comes with something looking like a magazine in her hand.

"Yes?"

"Before you go, I want you to stay with this." She shows Spider-Man a handmade comic book with a poorly drawn Spider-Man on the front.

"What is it?" Spider-Man gets the magazine and gives it a look.

"Brayden was writing it with my help before…" She doesn't want to say it. "I thought that he would want you to stay with it for yourself."

"Thanks…" Tears numb the vision of the hero.

"I am sure that Brayden is watching over from up there, thinking how cool the ceremony was."

"I am sure of it." Spider-Man says, looking at the sky and smiling.

* * *

After coming back from Indiana, Peter went to his special place: the top of the Empire State building, the place that he showed to Brayden three months ago. Looking at the horizon, he thinks how many children like him are over the world in that very moment.

Peter thinks about the little spark of happiness that he gave to the boy before the end and notices how hard it must have been for such a young kid to fight against something as terrible as cancer. His mother donated the tumor, so what she passed would may never happen again.

Each child with a tumor is a super hero on their own, because they can't rely on powers or heroes to save them from the disease. But they fight, hoping for a happier future and that is what makes Peter gets up in the morning and fight the evil like he does: the hope for a better future.

"Brayden, wherever you are now, I hope you are happy, partner." Peter says, looking at the horizon and smiling.

* * *

_**This boy, Brayden Denton, really died last eight of May because of a brain tumor and his family made a superhero funeral for him, with his uncle Cory dressed as Thor and acting as one of the pallbearers. What called my attention was the love of the boy for heroes, enough to make her mother give him a special funeral.**_

_**When I imagined how many kids suffer because of cancer, I get sad that these little human beings are facing something that no one should ever pass. I cried a lot writing this special chapter, because I saw some picks of Brayden with Spider-Man during some trips of him and he reminded me of myself, when I was a child and how I loved those heroes (I still love them, in fact).**_

_**Some time ago, I was reading a story from "Daredevil", a special one that reminded me of Brayden: Foggy Nelson, Daredevil's best friend, is passing for a cancer treatment and he visits some kids with cancer at the hospital, who are about to be visited by Iron Man, so the kids make a special comic for Iron Man where he fights cancer. Foggy gets worried that the kids will be disappointed that Iron Man can't cure them, but he notices that they already know that he won't, but they did that because they have hope that the cancer will go away. Foggy then imagine Daredevil punching cancer in the face and it gives him hope.**_

_**Cancer is a sad thing, but sometimes the strength and resolution of those who face it can impress the others, especially if the one sick is a child. I wanted to make a tribute to all those kids and to everyone who dreams for a better future. These are the real super heroes.**_

_**I hope that Brayden is happy, wherever he is, and I wish luck for all the kids in the world passing for what he passed.**_


	12. Issue 11-Family Issues II

Issue 11:

Memories

_**Just to warn to those guys who ask me to update soon, the chapters will basically be updated every Friday, Saturday or Sunday, not before or after. It can happen like last week when I published two in a row, but they were in these days that I have mentioned. Hope you all keep reading and enjoying.**_

* * *

Peter knocks the door to a house not so far from his own, by his surprise. Just some streets away, the person he has come to see is living, so close but so far away, at the same time. The door opens after some time and a man in his fifties opens the door, wearing a brown robe.

"Doctor Otto Octavius?" Peter asks, looking at the man before him, barely believing that he is truly speaking with the man himself.

"Yes?" He asks, looking at the boy like he is recognizing something.

The man in front of him is pretty small, probably around 1, 50 meters, compared with Peter's 1, 77 meters (he always was pretty tall for his age). Octavius uses glasses that make his eyes look smaller than they really are, two brown eyes. His hair is already gone in the top of his head, but a few resist at the side of the head, but it is already mostly white by now. His face shows signs of recent loss of weight and he seems tired and sad when he looks at the boy, but also suspicious.

"I am here to have a few words about some work you did in the past." Peter says

"Sorry, but I am not taking any people from any newspaper in!" Octavius says, starting to close the door, but Peter holds it.

"Sorry! Just give me a minute, alright?" Peter says, looking at him. "I am Richard Parker's son."

"You…" At the moment, Octavius makes a face of understanding, like he finally makes the connection. "Oh my God! Peter?"

"Yes… it's me, Doctor." Peter is surprised that he knows his name.

"Come on in! I wasn't expecting…" Peter enters the house, finding it pretty messy: papers all over the place, glasses from chemistry scattered around the floor and coffee cups over every desk. "Sorry about all this…"

"Don't worry about it."

Octavius takes the boy to the kitchen, who is surprisingly clean and organized, and prepares some coffee for the two of them. Peter offers himself to do it when he notices that the doctor gets tired easily, even carrying the mugs.

"Sorry, but ever since I suffered an accident at work, six weeks ago, I am like that." Octavius says, sitting down at the desk in the center of the room.

"No problem." Peter says, finishing the coffee. "I was at Oscorp when it happened."

"Oh…" Octavius takes the mug and drinks a little from it. "It was a terrible thing, what happened. One of our technicians almost died and now he is in a coma. I heard what happened with Mendel as well."

"Even I needed to stay in a hospital for a while." Peter says.

"You were the boy who… looks like you passed through quite an experience, Peter."

"Yeah…" Peter says, drinking from his mug.

"Well… what about your uncle and aunt? If I remember correctly, you were raised by them, right?"

"Aunt May is fine, but Uncle Ben passed away a month ago." Peter says.

"Oh…" Octavius seems surprised. "I… don't know what to say. Ben and I… we weren't in good terms… but I am sorry to hear that he is gone."

"What do you mean that you weren't in good terms?" Peter asks, curious.

"When your father died… Ben blamed me because…" Octavius seems reluctant to say it.

"For what?" Peter is fearing, somehow, what he is about to say.

"For not stopping your father." Octavius says, looking at Peter's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You see… your father was… obsessed by something: his research at the company we were working at the time, _Roxxon_. It was consuming him, to the point that he even started to stop going home." Octavius says, looking at the dark liquid in his mug.

"I…"

"Your uncle believed that I could have stopped him, but he wouldn't, not when he was so close to achieve his goal."

"And what was that?" Peter asks, sitting right in front of the man, without taking his eyes from him.

"A cure for every possible disease and the extension of human life time." He looks at Peter, serious, but sad. "Immortality."

"Immortality?" Peter asks him, feeling his spine shivering.

"Yes. He believed that, within human DNA, there was something that could trigger our own healing potential. He was looking for something to cause this hidden potential to activate, so humans could become immortals."

"Do you mean… this?" Peter picks up the old notebook from his backpack.

"This…" Octavius looks at the notebook, sad. "In a way, yes. At the beginning, I also believed that I could achieve this, but with time I lost my resolution, since we never came up with something. Your father, however, continued to spent the resources of the company in order to find his component, until _Roxxon_ cut his funds to stop it."

"Then what happened?" Peter looks at him, fearing what comes next.

"Then… I suffered an accident at the same time as his funds were cut, so I don't really know about details. However, I do know that he, and your mother, died just some time after he quits _Roxxon_. In the funeral, your uncle was mad at me for not stopping him and I went away from your family since that day."

"How far did he went with his research?" Peter asks.

"I don't know... I quit when it was at the beginning, so I can't say for sure what he found out."

"Some of the pages in the notebook are missing." Peter says, showing Octavius the places where they were taken. "Do you know what was on them?"

"Let me see it." Octavius grabs it and give the notes there a look. "It's been so long that I can't remember what exactly was on them, but…"

"But?" Peter says, exasperated.

"I think that it was something about the nanomachines that I developed."

"Nanomachines?"

"Tiny little robots whose main function was to work from the inside of an organism and heal it without need for a more invasive method. You could heal fractured bones, wounded organs and even kill cancerous cells before they start to spread."

"I heard about it. Stark Industries and many others are racing for the best tech in the field right now." Peter remembers seeing something in the Oscorp files once.

"Yes, but ten years ago they were still something revolutionary, and even today no one managed to use it fully." Octavius says, looking at the window. "But your father thought we could use them in his research, but it was proved in vain, sadly."

"Then why are the pages gone?"

"I don't have any idea, because they proved to be unsustainable for a long time. It surprises me that he never got rid of the notebook." Octavius thinks for a time. "I am sorry that I couldn't help you much."

"No problem… Uncle Ben never told me about any of this."

"He probably didn't want you to know that side of your father. Even I am not sure if I should have told you all that."

"No… it was good to hear something from him." Peter says, looking at his finished coffee. "I saw a lot of pictures of you two together, even as children."

"We did live in the same street, so it is no wonder that we became so close friends. He was my best man in my weeding, even."

"Really?"

"Yes." Octavius smiles a little with the memory. "I and your uncle fought for being his best man when he was marrying Mary, but your uncle won the match of poker, so I wasn't at his side when he said yes."

"Sounds like Uncle Ben." Peter says, smiling.

"He was the godfather of my daughter and, once again, Ben won and became yours." Octavius says, laughing a little.

"You have a daughter?" Peter asks the men, erasing the smile from his face.

"Yes… but she is… unavailable at the moment." Octavius says, sighing heavily. "Sometimes, I wish his research could have given us some result."

"Sorry…"

"Yeah… me too…" Octavius, says, looking at the window, remembering better days.

* * *

"Hey Liz, how are you today?" Nurse Jackson asks the girl lied on the bed, but she doesn't expect any answer from her part. "Ready for your bath of the day?"

Ten years ago, Elizabeth Octavius suffered an accident and lost the movement of hew whole body and even her ability to speak. Now she has to stay every day of her pathetic life in a bed, knowing that the man responsible for her state is alive and well somewhere out there.

Nurse Jackson is a weak and stupid life being, one who doesn't deserve the life she has. She is always complaining to Elizabeth about her problems, thinking that she wants to hear about how her husband cheated on her with a younger woman (with that mouth, that isn't a surprise) and her many problems.

One day, Elizabeth will have her revenge against the man who put her in that bed and killed her mother by causing the accident. Until she does it, she will never rest and she shall always fell that hate inside her chest.

Right at that moment, someone wearing a cloak enters the room, scaring Nurse Jackson, but not Elizabeth. The newcomer emanates some dangerous aura, so the nurse can barely look at him, whoever he is.

"S-Sorry sir… but you can't come in like…"

"Spare me of this stupidity, your cow." The newcomer says, looking at Elizabeth. "Look at you, my dear Elizabeth, how grow up you are."

"I-I-I will ca-call the security if you…" The intruder grabs the woman by her neck before she can finish her sentence.

"Do you want me to do it?" The intruder says, his eyes covered by the hood.

Elizabeth can't answer, but the person sees the answer in her eyes and he breaks the neck of the poor woman, leaving her body in the floor. Then he picks a chair and sits on it, facing Elizabeth.

"So, here's the thing, Liz: I've been watching you for some time now." The intruder points his hand to a camera in the corner of the room. "Don't worry, I already killed the people watching by the cameras. Anyway, let's talk about how you ended up here, shall we? Good."

Elizabeth keeps looking at the intruder, not scared of him, but interested on who he is. The body of Nurse Jackson is on the ground where the stranger left her, never complaining to Elizabeth again about her wasted life.

"See, I know that you must be mad at the person responsible for doing this with you, ten years ago. So mad that you must be waiting just for a chance to make him pays for all this humiliation." The stranger looks at the eyes of the girl, finding his answers. "Now, what would you say if I were to give you the chance to get your revenge?"

* * *

Peter swings around city with his Spider-Man suit, trying to think about everything Octavius told him earlier about his father. His father was a pretty different person from what he thought he was at the beginning, but it was good to hear more about his father, even if it wasn't exactly pleasant things.

He hears sirens and sees several police cars heading in the same direction, so the hero decides to follow them and sees what is going on. He sees something extremely strange: a man running at an impossible speed, even faster than the cars. Even stranger is that someone is chasing the fast man… flying!

"This world just gets weirder and weirder every day." Spider-Man says to himself.

The man running is too fast for him to just catch him, but with a few calculations in midair and his spider powers, Spider-Man manages to shoot a line of web on the man, but he ends up dragging Spidey together with him. Being pushed at such a speed isn't pleasant, you can be sure of that, but Spidey still has his enhanced reflexes, so he manages to grab a building and hold into it, stopping the other man on his track.

"Who dares… Spider-Man!" The man wearing a black and red spandex looks scared, holding a bag in his hands. "How did you…?"

"I was just passing by and…" Before he can finish, the person who was flying, a girl, interrupts him.

"Oh my God! You are Spider-Man!" She says, with her mouth wide open.

She has a purple hair and white clothes, not spandex but something similar to it. There's also a pink crystal in her chest and she seems to be flying.

"Yeah, I am Spider-Man, thanks for the warning." Spidey says, holding the web as the running dude tries to run away. "And who are you?"

"I-I-I am Jewel!" She says, sounding nervous.

"Okay Jewel… and who are you pal?" Spidey asks the guy on the floor.

"I am the Speed Demon, the fastest villain in the whole world!"

"Who was caught so easily that I could do it sleeping." Spider-Man says.

"Hey Spidey, everything alright?" One of the policemen asks.

"Yeah, no problem here." Spider-Man says to them. "Let me just pack for travel."

"So…" Jewel goes ahead as the Speed Demon is covered in web. "I am a huge fan of you!"

"Cool, I have fans." Spider-Man says, picking the villain and giving him to the police. "By the way, what he did?"

"Stole a jewelry." One of the policemen says.

"Is this a kidnap for you?" Spidey asks Jewel.

"No, of course not. I just choose this name because I thought it would be cool." She says, building up courage to ask something. "Hey… if you are, you know, free one day and, well…"

"Sorry." Spider-Man knows what she wants. "But… I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh…" She sounds disappointed. "It's okay, really. So… see you around?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Spider-Man says, shooting a web and swinging away.

Technically, he and Sue are still a couple, so it would fell wrong to go out with another girl while she is in the hospital. Besides, Peter doesn't want to go out with any girl as Spider-Man, but rather as himself.

It is strange to see another person dressed up as a hero, since they seem to be all around these days, since the day he appeared for the first time. Peter doesn't know if he is guilty of it, but before the Spider-Man, no one appeared with powers and fighting crime like that, so it is kind of good to know that he may be the one who inspired those heroes to rise.

* * *

Getting home isn't as refreshing as it used to be, since the Stacys are in there, making it even more difficult for him to enter by the window as the Spider-Man. To solve this, he goes back to Peter Parker pretty far from his house and enters by the kitchen, who is always with someone.

Luckily, it isn't Gwen, because she is a little mad at him for leaving her with two other girls, so Peter is avoiding her for the longest he can do without staying away from home. In the kitchen, he finds Jill, Gwen's sister, eating something from the fridge.

"You will end up fat if you keep eating like that." Peter says, checking if Gwen isn't around.

"Shut up, Parker." She says, amused and playing with her hair. "I can't get fat, no matter how much I try."

"You must suffer so much for this." Peter says, relaxing a bit after noticing that Gwen is not even in the house.

"So, how have you been? We barely got a chance to talk since we came back in town."

"Me? Well, I am… doing good, I guess. After Uncle Ben's death, I… started to work at Oscorp and everything."

"That's good to move forward, Peter." Jill says, smiling. "And what about girls? Any in your life right now?"

"It's… complicate." Peter says, looking at the ceiling. "Very complicate, indeed."

"I know how it is." She says, sighing a little.

"And you? Got into any college?"

"Yeah, you can say it. I am studying to be a forensic scientist." She says, her eyes glowing.

"That's cool." Peter says, hearing the bell ringing. "Wait just a…"

"I am doing it." Bobby says, opening the front door for whoever is coming. "What the…?"

"Hi, is Peter inside?" The voice of Norah Winters can be heard, making Peter's heart accelerate.

"Yeah, he is in the kitchen…" Bobby says and, seconds later, he enters the kitchen with Norah leading him.

"Hey Pete!" She says, moving ahead and hugging the surprised boy. "You still own me from ditching me yesterday on school."

"How do you know where I live?" Peter asks her.

"Eugene told me." She simply says.

"Eugene…?" Bobby looks at Peter for answers.

"Flash Thompson." Peter says, without taking his eyes from Norah.

"Flash's name is Eugene?" Bobby sounds extremely surprised by this information.

"Not now, Bobby." Peter says, looking at Norah, nervous. "I will show the school tomorrow, if you…"

"That's not what I meant. I want you to go with me in the Halloween party that the school is making tomorrow."

Peter completely forgot about the party due to the fact that his girlfriend (or maybe ex) is in the hospital at the moment. He decided to not go, even though he never went even once because no girl accepted his request, but now someone is inviting him.

"Norah, I have a girlfriend…"

"We will go as friends and nothing else." She gets closer to Peter. "Come on, I don't know anyone at the school and I have no one to go with me!"

"I…" Peter sweats with her words.

"I can go with you if he doesn't want to go!" Bobby says, stepping forward.

"Sorry, but I want him to do it." Norah puts her eyes in Peter again.

"What is going on here?" Just to make things better for the young hero, Gwen decides to appear at that moment.

"I was inviting Peter to go with me in the party tomorrow." Norah simply says.

"And why are you inviting him?" Gwen gives her the coldest glare she can give.

"Because he is the only boy that I know in the whole school?" Norah answers in an innocent way, but Peter notices that she isn't so innocent.

"And why have you come here to ask him?"

"Because that's where he lives?" Norah says, like Gwen is a little dumb child. "Besides, the party is tomorrow, so I needed to hurry up."

"And what if he already had a pair?" Gwen starts to get angry.

"Do you have a pair, Peter?" Norah asks the boy, who wants to just blend with the shadows.

"I…"

"See? He doesn't have one, or he would have answered right ahead." Norah says, triumphant. "Now, why don't you just say "yes", Peter?"

"I…" Peter looks at Bobby, but his friend just gives him his shoulders, because he doesn't have any idea of what Peter should do.

("I think that I want the Lizard again…") Peter thinks, as the two girls look at him, waiting for an answer. If he says yes, Gwen will be even angrier with him, but if he says no, Norah will get mad at him. Why can't he have a normal life for once?

"I have an idea." Jill decides to enter the conversation. "Why not both of them?"

"What?" Everyone in the room looks at her.

"Peter can go with the two of them, as a friend, since he already has a girlfriend. That way, no one gets angry, right?"

"I… didn't said that I… wanted to…" Gwen gets very red with her sister's words.

"That's fine by me." Norah says, giving the shoulders. "So, see you tomorrow, Pete."

She leaves and Peter wonders how in Hell did everything turned out like that. Looks like he will go to a party in the next night and with two blondes. Bobby looks at him with a strange look.

"What?" Peter looks at him.

"I want spider powers as well: ever since you got them, there are more girls than you can handle after you." He says, smiling a little.

"Oh, shut up!" Peter goes to the loft, angry.

* * *

"And here we are, dear Liz: my little lab!" The man says, showing a large place filled with expensive equipment.

Elizabeth Octavius looks around from the wheelchair to the well-organized place and to the cutting edge devices all around. After taking her from the hospital, the stranger took her to a room filled with expensive furniture and made her wait until now.

"Now, it's time to reveal myself." The man takes off his cloak and she sees him wearing a green armor. "I am the Green Goblin and I will be your savior."

"Goblin, are the preparations ready?" A voice comes out from a computer screen, but it is distorted to hide the voice of the person who is speaking.

"Of course, dear!" The Green Goblin says, picking a needle and showing Liz an operation desk with restrains on it. "To make sure that you will be able to walk again, we will have to insert this little thing on you, my dear Liz. But don't worry, it won't kill you… most probably!"

After an insane burst of maniac laughs, the Green Goblin conducts Elizabeth to the desk and puts her there, restraining her. Liz looks at him with her eyes, but the Goblin just laughs.

"Believe me, you will debate in pain after your nerves are healed, if they heal, of course. If your hate isn't strong enough, you will just die."

"Start it already, Goblin!" The mysterious person says.

"What a bother of a lover." The Goblin says. "But it is as everyone always says: you do everything for the person you love." He picks up the needle and mounts it in a support, together with other needles. "Now, this thing here is the last version of what turned me into a super human, much stronger and potent than the last version. If it works, it will allow you to walk and, who knows, maybe even do more."

The Green Goblin goes away and activates the mechanism and the needles go down, passing through Liz's flesh. After some seconds, she sees the liquid inside going on her interior, but she feels nothing. After just some minutes, for the first time in ten years, she feels pain, more pain than she ever felt in her life.

After some time, she screams with all her might and she starts to move, the insane laugh of the Green Goblin the only thing she can hear. The suffering seems to be taking hours and hours, until it stops and she breaths hardly as the Goblin releases her.

"Better?" The Goblin asks her.

"Much better." She says, giving him an insane smile. "Now my vengeance begins!"

* * *

_**So, who do you all think is the Green Goblin's Lover? Tell me about it in the reviews and slso check it out my newest story of Code Geass, if you could.**_


	13. Issue 12-Family Issues III

Issue 12:

Witch's Night

"Do I really have to go to that party?" Peter asks Bobby as he looks out of his window.

"You already made a promise, and I know you can't just break one." Bobby says, thinking about what costume he will wear.

"It's easy for you to say: I don't have any costume to go to that party." Peter says, looking at Bobby, a little angry. "At least you have that vampire thing from last year."

"Yeah, but you have the prefect costume already." Bobby looks at him, amused.

"Really? Since when?"

"Dude, you are Spider-Man!" Bobby says, like it is obvious.

"It's not a costume!" Peter says, getting red. "It's a uniform!"

"That's not what I meant." Bobby says, laughing a little. "You can go as Spider-Man and no one will know your secret identity."

"Are you out of your mind?" Peter asks him, like he said some kind of sin. "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Bobby looks at him, one eyebrow up. "No one will believe that you are really…"

"Norah Winters will be there! She talked with me as Spider-Man, remember?" Peter asks and Bobby notices how stupid he is. "She works in an online newspaper! If she finds out that I am really Spider-Man…"

"It will be pretty bad, I get it." Bobby says, looking at him. "Then, what are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea… but I will find out soon, won't I?" Peter says, looking out of the window.

* * *

Elizabeth is ready to go after his father, after so many years waiting for her chance, she finally will achieve her revenge. Not just this, but she also got some interesting things to help her to achieve that: a whole new set of powers that no one else has.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" The encrypted voice speaks from the communicators. "Better?"

"Yes, much better!" It's so good to hear her own voice after so much time in complete silence. "I should thank you for all of this, my secret benefactor."

"I am glad to help people to achieve their full potential, and you were wasting yours in that hospital bed." He (or she) says, showing some satisfaction. "But I must say: you should wait to attack your father, since you still lack complete control over your powers."

"Even if my father is who he is, he is an Octavius, a man of great intellect! And I am his daughter, the one who got every good part of his pathetic being and made it better!" Elizabeth says, passing her hands through her body. "And now that I have perfected my body, no one will stop me."

"We shall see, Elizabeth." The voice says, not looking so pleased anymore. "But know this: there will be those who will oppose you."

"Are you talking about Spider-Man and those fools in costumes?" Elizabeth laughs, like a funny joke was told. "Sorry, but do you really believe that those lesser beings could land a finger on my superior body?"

"Do not underestimate them, Elizabeth Octavius, or they will be your doom." The voice sounds a little angry. "Remember that the Spider defeated that monster somehow."

"Ha! You worry too much. I saw the footage of him being beaten up, and not him emerging victorious against that monster." She says, not worried at all. "I will crush the tiny spider as a bonus to you, my friend."

"Then you should get ready to go, Elizabeth." The person says, turning off the consoles.

"No… Elizabeth Octavius was a weak and pathetic creature. For now on, I will be the Lady Octopus!"

* * *

The person looking at the screens showing the woman giving herself a name, something truly ridiculous. After some time the one sitting in the chair looks back and see the Green Goblin, but without his mask, showing the beautiful face below the mask.

"Missed me?" The Green Goblin asks, sitting at the desk where the first one is.

"A lot." The other looks displeased at the screen. "Had to deal with that stupid little girl who knows nothing of how the world works."

"Ha! Is she already too confident to the point that she thinks she can face Spider-Man?" The Green Goblin asks, amused with the idea.

"She believes that the arachnid is an easy opponent, but we both know what he is truly capable of." The person smiles in the shadows. "After all, what kind of parents don't look at his son with good eyes?"

"Ohh… that's right! He is our baby boy!" The Goblin says, laughing like a maniac. "But are you sure he won't get hurt in this whole process?"

"This is nothing but a test to see if Peter can manage to survive for what is coming." The person says, crossing her hands in front of her. "If he does, then he will be ready to build a new world with his family, when the preparations are complete."

* * *

Peter swings around New York, trying to clear his head from everything that has passed since the Lizard. His life looked so good before, and now everything is so confusing that the boy can barely get a peaceful moment in his life.

He likes Sue a great deal, but Johnny will never let him near his sister again, so Peter can't just go with her. Peter also noticed that Gwen has feelings for him, but his sudden separation from his last girlfriend, even if the named girlfriend doesn't know about the separation, made him unsure if he wants to start a new relationship at the moment. Norah Winters is a big problem, since the boy's fear of her finding out about Spider-Man makes him wants to avoid getting near her.

Uncle Ben would know what do about this whole thing with girls, but the man who was like a father to him will never again give any more advices to the young boy. Now all that Peter has are spider powers and a whole lot of girls who, in some strange and mysterious way, decided to notice him just when he can't focus on them.

But why does Gwen likes him? Sure, she is an old friend, a very dear one too, but why would her have feelings for him after the two of them got separated for so many years? They haven't even talked during those years, so what could be the reason for this?

Norah is another sphinx that the boy can barely decipher, let alone deal with. She never before saw Peter (at least without tight clothes), so why on Earth is she so interested in the boy? As far as Peter is concerned, the girl saw him for the first time at the classroom, but she seems to have a reason for all of this… or she is just one of those girls who like to go with anyone in her way. That's a pretty solid possibility, actually.

The one who he prefers at the moment is that other one, Silver Sablinova, probably because she isn't giving him any headache. In fact, she is quite easy to speak with, more than the boy thought at first, when he first saw her, so Peter can at least enjoy some time away from any confusion in his life when he speaks with her.

Today there won't be much crime in the streets, because of the many children around to get candies in the buildings. Aunt May prepared this year's celebration with a strange joy, one he never saw before, but peter knows the reason: Uncle Ben always loved to make the decoration of the house the best in the whole street and to distribute the candies to the children. Aunt May wants to keep doing this tradition, even without him, in honor of his memory.

Peter offered to help, in an attempt to flee from the party, but Captain Stacy said that he got it covered. That's another thing Peter noticed about his Aunt: she seems to be happier when Captain Stacy is around, a rare sight since Uncle Ben died. Maybe have the Captain around will make Aunt May deal better with the pain and… who knows what the future holds?

That's when he hears something from his headset: a robbery is happening near him, with a guy using a skate board with… a turbine? This city gets crazier every day that passes, since now even those strange things are happening lately.

* * *

"You can't treat me like that! I will sue you for this! Ihumpf!" Spider-Man closes his hand with web as he balances in the post.

"Thanks for the assistance, Spidey." Officer DeWolfe says, looking at the guy in the post. "This Rocket Racer gave us some trouble."

"I swear: they are getting lamer and lamer vy every day that passes." Spider-Man says, looking at the guy. "I could barely stop laughing when he said that."

"Yeah, me too. But that skate of his is a pain in the…" She stops before saying it. "Never mind."

"Okay then. Well, I have to…" Peter looks at DeWolfe's watch. "I am dead!"

"Why?" She looks scared at him. "What's wrong?"

"I should have been somewhere… half an hour ago!" He says, imagining Gwen and Norah's face." I gotta go, like, now!"

"Okay, then until…" DeWolfe smiles at Spider as he gets away. "And there he goes."

Pursuing that stupid villain took him at least an hour, too much time to get ready and get a costume for the stupid party. What is he going to do, besides being killed by Gwen and Norah? He is already late and no matter what he says, they will rip him apart when he gets there, in a way that would make old Jack proud.

He gets at Midtown High and hears the loud music being played in the inside of the gym, the place where the party is happening. Peter tries to hide in the brushes to change his clothes, when he realizes that he has no costume for the party. What is he going to do now, without anything to use in the party and with any spare time to find one?

* * *

Gwen is wearing a witch costume, those with a very short skirt, the ones that would make her father get a heart attack. She tries all the time to cover more of her legs, but the thing is that she isn't being much successful on this. It was Jill's idea to use this tiny thing: she said that she should use her good points to win against Norah, but did she really need to show so much?

But Gwen also noticed that Norah came prepared to kill in a pirate costume, one that shows more or less the same as the one Gwen is using. However, Norah seems relaxed in her costume, while Gwen wants to put her face below the earth (although this would show parts that shouldn't be showed).

"Sorry that I am late." Both girls look in the direction of Peter'ss voice and they see him… in a Spider-Man costume.

"I didn't know you liked the guy." Norah says, looking at Peter's body.

"Well, the dude rocks, so I guess that's why I ended up coming with this." He says, taking his mask off. "So, aren't you girls, like… forget about it."

"So you liked the costumes, didn't you?" Norah says, grabbing Peter's arm and making her breast touches it, making Peter red.

"Well… then let's go in!" Gwen say and (she can barely believes that she is doing this) grabs the boy's arm as well and makes his breast touchs it, making the boy even more red.

Gwen kind of liked to see Peter with the Spider-Man costume, because she can see his whole body with that thing. She gets as red as him when they enter the gym, people all over the place, and several of them look at the three like they can't believe what they are seeing.

"So you finally…" Bobby looks at Peter and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Norah looks at him, angry. Peter looks mad.

"Nothing, it's just… nothing." Bobby says, cleaning the tears that came out of his eyes.

"Bobby, could you come with me and get us all something to drink, please?" Peter goes, grabs Bobby's arm and drag him to one of the desks. "Seriously?"

"Come on, they probably just thought that I was acting like myself back there. Nothing to worry about." Bobby says, laying in the desk.

"I just came like this because I was already late." Peter says, looking at the girls. "My life is getting more and more complicated as every day goes on."

"Well, look at the bright side: you have two blondes fighting for you and…" Bobby is interrupted by someone else.

"Hy Petey." The golden hair of Liz Allen appears and the boys see that she is wearing a _Tinker Bell_ costume. "So you came."

"Y-Yeah… I came…" Peter says, getting nervous. "So, are you with Flash?"

"Flash? So you didn't heard?" She gives Peter a strange smile. "Flash and I aren't going out anymore."

"Really? I… didn't knew…" Peter says, noticing something in her eyes.

"That means I am free at the moment." Liz says, whispering in Peter's ear.

"Oh… sorry, but I… already have company…" Peter starts to sweat cold.

"Then why don't you join us?" Bobby asks Liz. "We sure could use more company."

In the end, Peter ended up with three girls around him, and Bobby, but the atmosphere around them is heavy. Gwen, Norah and Liz aren't exactly friendly with each other and Bobby is trying to hit on Liz, making the night even more memorable.

* * *

Elizabeth finishes putting on the special uniform made for her to help in controlling her abilities. Now no residual energy will pass through her skin as she uses her ability. By the force of her will alone, four lines of green psionic energy appear at her back, moving by her will. She uses one of them to destroy a desk and another to lift at least half ton.

She feels unbeatable, capable of facing anyone who gets in her way, even those so-called "super heroes". Now the long awaited moment has come, the day where Otto Octavius will pay for what he did to her. And she almost pity the ones who will stand in her way.

* * *

Okay, this isn't working. Peter is sitting in a desk while the three girls, Liz, Gwen and Norah, are talking with each other, but the hostility in the air can be felt heavily. They are giving each other indirect attacks with words and are making poor Peter kind of chose between the three of them.

Flash saw how Liz is interested in Peter, so he got angry and all the progress the two boys did in not hating each other in the last weeks disappeared like smoke. He will probably discount his anger in our young protagonist in the next day, but Peter really doesn't care so much at the moment.

This whole thing has been a disaster from the start, so the boy wonders what he is doing at the party at all. Never before he went out with more than one girl at a time, so why did he agree with it now?

Peter's cellphone decides to save him and ring, so the boy gets away from the heavy presence of the girls to take the call. He saw that it came from Norman, so it must be important, or he wouldn't have called during Halloween night.

"Hello?" The boy says, waiting for the person on the other line.

"Peter, thanks God!" Norman sounds scared. "You must go to a place, right now!"

"What's happening?" Peter asks, getting nervous.

"Otto Octavius is being attacked in his house by someone… probably a super human like you…" Norman says, sounding serious and scared. "She destroyed his house and is chasing him down the street right now!"

"I… I am on my way!" Peter says, hanging up and going to the door.

"Peter?" Gwen notices his change of mood. "What's wrong?"

"I-I gotta… I need to go to… Oscorp! Like, right now!" Peter starts to go to the door. "I will try to come back, but you all don't wait for me!"

He gets out of the building and puts on his mask, shoots a web and starts to swing to the place where Octavius lives. It wasn't so difficult: all he needs is to follow the smoke and the fires in Queens, creating a very easy to read trail.

He finds Octavius running pretty fast for a man at his age, but Peter also saw something even weirder: a person, woman probably, is walking in… flowing green lines. Peter notices it right away: she has powers, different from the lame guys he has been facing in the last days; this one is seriously more dangerous than all of them together.

"Hey!" Peter says to the person, trying to call its attention from the doctor. "When you bought this outfit, there was one for men as well?"

"Oh! So the little Spider came to face me!" Peter notices that it is a woman. "I was waiting for you."

"That's really sweet of you, but you are not my type, you know?" Peter says, looking as Octavius gets away. "But after some dinners, movies and real dates, who knows?"

"Insolent scum! You will learn how you address those superior to you!" She says, swing one of the green things in Spider's direction.

"Wow! Watch out, we got a badass over here!" Spidey says, easily avoiding the attack. "That's all you got sweetheart?"

"I'll Kill you!" Elizabeth says, delivering blow after blow, but Spidey gets out of the way in all occasions, thanks to the fact that he has a little more experience with his powers.

"Ahh… Not, you won't." Peter says, avoiding one more attack. "You know, I've faced lame guys before, but lady… you are definitely the worst of them."

"Shut up and hide in fear from the Lady Octhumpf!" She says, before Spider-Man shutting her mouth with web.

"Kids should always have manners and don't talk back with adults." While Lady Octoptus tries to get the web out of her mouth, she attacks, but so recklessly that she ends up missing Spider-Man again, who uses this opportunity to web her legs together. "Come on, at least hit me once!"

The hate in Octopus's heart make the psionic arms unstable, so they start to change shape really fast into things like spoons and brooms until they disappear completely. Spidey webs her in the floor right ahead and even sits over her body, with her screams being silenced by his web.

"See? You can be a good girl if you try." Spidey says, while the police approaches, slowly. "Hey guys, this is the little troublemaker?"

"Y-Yeah… thank you, Spider-Man…" They say, looking at the tied up woman in the floor.

"No problem at all, chief. It is always a pleasure to grab a woman as lame as this one." Octopus debates and Spider gives nice taps in her head. "Easy girl, easy."

Spider-Man then gets up and swings away from the place, fully aware that he already lost a precious time just with such a loser as that woman. If he doesn't hurry, another women, this time much more fearsome, will rip his heart apart.

* * *

The boy finally gets back to school, only to find out that the music has ended and that everyone has already went home. Peter looks around and sees no one, but then he sees a single person sitting in the steps of the entrance, recognizing Gwen.

"Hey…" She says as he approaches her.

"Hey…" Peter tries to not sound embarrassed. "So… is it over?"

"The disaster of a date or the party?" She laughs a little, but stops fast. "Yes, it's over."

"Sorry if it wasn't fun." Peter says, looking away. "Where's Bobby?"

"He already went home, but I said that I would wait for you, since you weren't answering your phone." She sighs and get up, careful to not get her skirt up. "Let's go home."

"You know… you are really good in that witch costume…" Peter says, smiling a little.

"And I didn't knew you had a body good enough to be as Spider-Man." She laughs a little. "Looked sexy."

"Hahaha, very funny." Peter laughs in sarcasm. "Let's get back before your father arrests me for kidnapping."

They get back home, laughing a little and playing as well, like the old friends they are. Right now, Peter doesn't think of Gwen as nothing more than a good friend, and, for now, this is enough.

* * *

"Looks like your little pet failed you." The Green Goblin says, looking as the police surrounds Lady Octopus.

"Just keep looking and you will see, Goblin." The person crosses his legs.

"What the…" The Goblin says, looking at the screen as the green psionic arms reappear in Octopus's back. "What is she doing?"

"Escaping and probably returning to the lab that doesn't exist anymore." The shadow person says, pressing a button and making the lab where Lady Octopus was cured of her former condition. "Now she has nowhere to run ."

"And why is this useful to us?" The Goblin asks, looking curious at the screen.

"My dear, a corned animal is the most dangerous creature in the wild." The person smile. "This is true for humans as well."

"I don't see it as a test for Peter, since he defeated her so easily less than five minutes ago."

"That's exactly why: Peter will underestimate her in a second match and she won't be so stupid by doing it once more. Peter will learn from this battle and grow more shaped in what we want." The person says, smiling even more. "After all, he is my precious little boy."

"That he is…" The Goblin says, smiling a little.

* * *

_**I am so excited about the arc after the next one: "Goblin World". It will be the ultimate test for Peter Parker and a sudden change that will turn his life totally to the other side and it will also mark the begin of my phase two of the Supreme Universe. Stay tuned and wait for more Supreme Spider-Man.**_

_**BTW: In June 21 a new story set in the Supreme Universe will start: Supreme Origins. It will tell the origins of several of the characters of the Supreme Universe and it will have ten chapters.**_


	14. Issue 13-Family Issues IV

**Issue 13:**

**Tears of Anger**

Elizabeth Octavius met true anger few times in her life: when his father was the only one who escaped of the accident without injuries; when he visited her some years before; and when she passed through a painful treatment without any results at the end. But now a new moment can be added to the list: seeing the fire caused by the explosion of the place where she rose.

The firemen try to control the flames before they spread, but the fire seems to be uncontrollable. Lady Octopus looks at the fire in true hate, knowing that her mysterious "benefactor" has just betrayed her. She gets in the shadows, her arms of flesh still glued to her body by the web of Spider-Man.

That is another subject of her hate: Spider-Man, the one who dared to touch and mock her superior being. He only won against her because she got distracted by her father, and only because of that! When she finishes him, Otto Octavius will know the pain of losing his life by the most terrible and painful way.

She can't lose now that she finally received the power to achieve all her dreams, not just her father utterly destruction. After that, the whole world will tremble in fear of her mighty power and the one who betrayed her will suffer an even bitter end at the hands of the Lady Octopus.

* * *

Peter walks around Queens at night, something not exactly recommended at two o'clock in the morning, but he fears nothing, since he can probably deal with anything that comes his way. He just needs some time alone to think about some things in his life and how to deal with them properly.

If someone were to told him, two months ago, that three different beautiful girls would be interested in him and that he would lost a fourth one, he would probably laugh at the person saying it. However, now he sees how life can be complicated by passing for that situation himself, and he also has the powers to make his life even messier.

At least he was able to save Doctor Octavius from that person attacking him earlier, which is something to be praised. But it doesn't make his life easier in matters related to girls, so the boy keeps walking until he arrives at a playground for children, one he used to go all the time when he was younger. There, he goes for one of the swings and sits there, swing on it and trying to think on his problems.

"What are you doing here?" He hears a female voice from behind him, so he rolls in the floor to get away from the person, getting into a stance ready for anything. "Easy there: I am not armed."

Then Peter recognizes Silver Sablinova standing there with her arms raised above her head, making the boy less wary. He gets up a little embarrassed by his extreme reaction, but it is already past two o'clock, so it isn't so safe in the streets by this time.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asks the girl, noticing how her silver hair seems to reflect the light that comes from the moon.

"Me? Just… walking around and thinking about my life, I guess." She says, giving her shoulders. "You?"

"The same." Peter says, getting back to the swing he abandoned before. "Life seems to be getting worse and worse by every day that passes."

"Tell me about it!" She says, sitting on the swing right next to the boy's right. "Especially for me."

The girl is using a grey hoodie and dark blue jeans with her hair combed in a ponytail. Even casual like this, she is still very beautiful, but she has a tired air around her and she evens sighs in a sad way. Peter wonders why she is like that and walking around alone at such a late time, but he doesn't ask her those questions, leaving a silence between those two young humans.

"Have you… have you ever felt crushed by responsibility before?" Silver asks Peter all of a sudden. "Like… something really bad might happen if you fail?"

"Yeah… all the time since… my uncle died." Peter says, flashbacks of his actions as Spider-Man passing in front of his eyes.

"Yeah… imagine how it is to have an uncle who only wants the best results from you, all from the sake of your country…" She says, looking at the floor, depressed. "As a Sablinova, I have to be the perfect example of a strong woman to our people, when the time comes."

"How is Symkaria?" Peter asks her, curious.

"It's… a country filled with green forests and blue lakes, with simple people who want to live their lives in a peaceful way, but they can't." She sighs once again. "Our neighbor is Latveria, ruled by Vladimir von Doom, a tyrant ruler who treats his own people like they are his personal slaves! And he is always making menaces of invading Symkaria, so our own people can't rest easy because of him!"

"That's terrible to hear." Peter says, looking troubled. "But aren't there anyone who might go against him?"

"His second son, Victor von Doom, tries to convince his father that he is wrong, but since he is the second in the line, his voice isn't loud enough to make much a difference." Silver once again looks depressed. "He was in New York recently, trying to make the U.N makes some sanctions against his father, but then…"

"Terrorists who want to dethrone the Kind attacked the embassy where he was." Peter says, noticing something. "Wait, but what if…"

"They weren't terrorists and agents of his own father to silence him? Yeah, every intelligence agency is probably thinking the same as for right now, but they can't do much without proof, since the bastard has a diplomatic immunity." She sounds angry with this. "Now Victor is hiding somewhere under S.H.I.E.L.D protection, last I heard."

S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, and it is the biggest intelligence agency of counterterrorism and defense of the world, acting under the U.N to ensure the world's peace. It has offices in every country that is part of the U.N and there are rumors that even in those who aren't, like the mysterious country of Atlantis, Genosha and the Savage Land.

"Well, maybe his voice can have some effect over the U.N into acting against his father." Peter says, smiling at her.

"Let's hope so…" She sighs and gets up from the swing. "Thanks for listening, Peter. It really is good to talk with someone once in a while."

"Don't sweat over it." Peter says, getting up as well. "I can say the same."

They start to walk their separate ways, but Silver comes back and gives him a smile on the check, making the boy blushes. As she goes away, Peter stands there, looking at her back, wondering what exactly happened. He walks back home, his head no lighter than before, but at least he got to know Silver Sablinova a little more.

* * *

Classes are the same as the usual: some students are just goofing around, like Flash Thompson, others are sleeping, like Liz Allen, and the few who are actually paying attention are a little dispersed today, mainly because of the Halloween party on the last day. Peter can't keep concentrated on the lesson due to the news that the woman from yesterday has escaped police custody.

Now there is a crazy woman walking freely around and he is listening to a subject that he could give to the other students. Sometimes Peter gets really sad that he didn't managed to enter the Baxter Institute, since there they work with implementing ideas in a level above college, teaching their students the most advanced stuff you can think, or can't.

While the teacher is speaking, the door is open and the director of the school enters followed by another man. This other man uses a black suit and has a brown well cut hair and blue eyes, looking around the middle of his thirties and having a serious air around him.

"Excuse me, but we need to take Peter out of the class for now." The director says, with the mysterious man looking directly at Peter, making him sweat.

"Are you sure that this is really necessary?" The teacher asks, giving the other newcomer an inquiring look. "We are in the middle of…"

"Sorry, but I need to take Peter to somewhere at the moment." The man says with a polite tone and a smile. "And I am afraid I must do it in a hurry, because time is of the essence."

Peter grabs his things and goes to the door, giving a last look at Bobby, who is looking at him with confusion, before departing with the man. They go to the parking lot where a red convertible car is waiting for them, with the man looking proudly at it.

"That's Lola, one of my biggest loves." He says, passing his hand on the door. "Be gentle with her."

"Hi, Lola…" Peter opens the door with great care and enters the car, sitting at the man's side.

"Before I forget, I am Phil Coulson." He says, as the two shake hands. "Now, let's get moving."

"Hahn…" Peter says, looking at him. "Where are we going?"

"Well Peter…" He gives the boy a serious look before starting the engine. "Let me be direct with you: we know you are Spider-Man."

"What?" The boy's heart races all of a sudden. "What do you…"

"But stay relaxed: your secret is safe with us." He says, driving Lola out of the school.

"Who are you?" Peter says, getting scared that someone found out his secret so easily.

"I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." He says, smiling more. "And there is someone who wants to talk with you."

"Who?" The boy asks, getting more and more confused.

"You'll see soon." He says, as they go to a deserted alley. "This place will be good enough."

"For what?"

Coulson doesn't answer, but hits a button on the wheel and the car starts to shake a little before it leaves the floor, making the boy even more scared. When he notices, the wheels of the car have turned into propellants and they are floating half a meter above the ground.

"What the…?" The boy is both amazed and surprised by it.

"Security belts? Check." Coulson says, looking at the boy's face. "Now, let's get this baby on the air.

They fly above the rooftops of the Queens and pass over the East river in the direction of one of the biggest marks of the town: the Triskelion, the main Headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. The immense building catches the eyes of everyone that gets high enough around Manhattan, both for its design and for its importance.

Coulson lands in a place that seems reserved for flying cars, since he isn't the only one landing and there is even a blue one departing to somewhere. Peter wonders how no one notices them flying around when he notices that the below of them is using some camouflage similar to the one Peter can do with his powers. Coulson and him get out of Lola and Peter follows him around the compound, looking at every side as they went inside the building.

Dozens and maybe hundreds of people walk around the place, moving fast and wwithout noticing too much of their whereabouts. Coulson leads the boy into a glass elevator that requires some biometric data to allow the person to use it, so Coulson puts his right eye over the visor, states his name and allow the a scanner to analyze his body.

"Security here is a little tight, specially where we are going." He explains to the boy as the elevator goes up.

"And where are we going?" The boy asks, getting a shivering.

"You will see right about… now." He says, as the metal doors open and they are allowed into a big room, bigger than some houses.

Peter notices that it is a very relaxing place, with modern furniture and several things that you would expect to find in a house of a very techno-maniac rich man. The symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D, a circle with an eagle inside of it, appears on the fllor and a glass office desk, big enough to cover the whole living room of his house, is right around the large windows. Someone is looking at something, using a holographic screen that stretches around the chair, but since Peter can only see the back of the chair, he can't say for sure who is the person sitting there.

"Sir, I've brought the Parker boy." Coulson says, making a contingency.

"That will be all for now, Agent Coulson." The voice of a man can be heard from the chair. "Now, Mr. Parker, would you kindly sit down?"

Peter sits in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk while Coulson goes to the elevator, leaving the boy alone with whoever is sitting at the chair. Then it spins and Peter finally sees who it is: a bald black skinned man with an eye patch in his left eye, with three scratches passing on where the eye should be. He is wearing a tight black t-shirt and cargo brown pants and military black boots. He also has a gun's holder attached to the upper part of his body, with the gun staying right below his left arm. He also has a black beard that seems to be well-cared and clean.

"Hello, Peter Benjamin Parker." He says, getting up and facing him with his only eye. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, the biggest agency of defense in the world."

"Hum… why am I here?" Peter asjs, getting nervous. "And who are you?"

"Me? I am Nicholas Fury III, director of S.H.I.E.L.D and a very badass person, at least that's what people say to me."

Peter almost falls to the ground by hearing this, since he have heard that name many times before in his life. Nick Fury is probably one of the most famous persons on the whole planet, because of his job of protecting the world and because of who his family is. During World War II, the original Nick Fury lead the Howling Commandoes and was a member of the Invaders, Captain America's group, and was the one who created the organization that would become S.H.I.E.L.D in the future. Nick Fury Jr was also the director of the agency created by his father, leading it during a big part of the Cold War and during the end of the Soviet Union. Now the third Nick Fury becomes the newest director of S.H.I.E.L.D, making the name of his family even more legendary.

"And what do…?" Peter can't finish his sentecence before Fury interrupts him.

"What do I want with you?" He goes ahead and moves his hands a little and makes an holographic screen appears in front of him. "Take a look at this."

Peter looks at pictures taken from a destroyed place, with debris and fire all over while several man try tofight against the fire. Then he sees a footage of someone destroying the metal door and several soldiers fighting against the menace, who has four strange arms at its back, making Peter get shocked.

"Is she…?"

"She is the same person you fought yesterday, yes." Fury closes the screen and gives the boy a look. "This morning, she moved to one of our warehouses and attacked the crew there, with no fatalities, thank God. However, she stole something that may be a big danger."

"What?" Peter looks at Fury, who gets even more serious.

"Kid, what I am about to tell you can't be repeated outside of this place, understood?" Peter nods to his words. "Good. The thing that she stole was a new weapon prototype developed by HYDRA, the terrorist group. The problem here is that no one still knows what that thing does, and I really doubt that a woman who stopped going to school for ten years knows better than us, so I bet that she picked it up just because it was classified as dangerous."

"What was it doing there, in the first place? And, if it is so dangerous, why it didn't had a better protection?"

"Because it was being transferred to a more secure place when the bastard hit the place." Fury says, getting angry. "And it was a very big coincidence that the ###### got it, since no one besides me really knew what it was."

"Okay… and why am I here?" Peter asks him, getting nervous.

"Because none of my men will be able to face her straight ahead like you did yesterday, so I need you to go there and take it back from her hands, before she activates the thing and God knows what happens." Fury looks at Peter's eye with an intensity that almost hurts. "You are probably my last resort here, so I must go at you and ask for your help on this case."

"But how do we find…?"

"Oh, we know where she is, believe me." Fury says, getting around the room and filling a glass with the liquid of a bottle and drinking it. "The woman is so stupid that she didn't even got rid of the GPS transmitter we had at the thing."

* * *

"So, are you ready for this?" Coulson asks Spider-Man, who is already using his uniform.

"Yeah, sure… except that I may die before I grab that thing from her hands." Spidey says, checking his web launchers one more time. "And I am also being thrown on this out of nowhere."

"Don't get too worried, kid." Fury says, appearing on a screen of the aircraft. "You handled her before, didn't you?"

They are using and stealth aircraft to fly above the warehouse that the woman, calling herself Lady Octopus, is using to hide herself. Spider-Man agreed to go in there and, silently, take the weapon back for S.H.I.E.L.D to secure and take the target down. Peter still can't believe that the director of the agency asked him to do it, but he thinks that there is a first time for everything, even joining a covert operation.

""Yeah, I did, but she didn't had an instrument of genocide with her at the time… or something like that." The door opens and Spider-Man gets ready to jump to the warehouse. "You are going to keep radio contact, right?"

"Yes, we are. And also remember that a S.H.I.E.L.D team is ready to enter and offer you support in any necessary mean." Coulson says, serious. "And… sorry to involve you on this, but you are really our last hope."

"Okay… I'm going in." He jumps from the aircraft into the top of a nearby building while Fury gives a little smile.

"He is really so much like her isn't it, Coronel?" Coulson asks Fury, smiling.

"Every single bit." Fury agrees with his agent.

Spider-Man activates his camouflage and starts to head inside the place, taking care to not warn the madwoman inside of it of his presence. After a while, he enters through a window and moves around with his night-vision activated to give him an advantage.

"Now that I have this weapon, no one will dare to face me!" The hero hears a voice that sounds insane, so he follows it. "They will all regret the day that the Lady Octopus crossed their ways!"

("What a loser…") Spider thinks as he gets a visual of her.

She is standing right next to the crate containing the HYDRA weapon, glorifying herself from how superior she is from other people, when she doesn't even know she is surrounded on every direction. It is almost sad to think that she stole it just to lose the thing moments later, just because she made a lot of mistakes.

He approaches the crate containing the weapon with the device S.H.I.E.L.D gave to him: it creates a bubble that goes against the gravitational field of Earth, making the objects inside of it just go up with a great speed until they are stabilized in a programmed height. This is the kind of thing Peter would love to take a look, but not at the moment, since he needs to put it in the crate.

"My father will know exactly how much suffering I passed through all my years in that bed! He and the world will suffer like never before when I finally…"

"Man, do you ever stop talking?" Spider-Man says, right after he places the device in the weapon's box.

"What?" Lady Octopus turns around and sees her enemy. "You!"

"And this is a goodbye to your villainous schemes." Spider-Man says, pressing a button in a control.

Right at that moment, a blue sphere of energy involves the crate and it suddenly goes up at a great speed, making a hole in the ceiling as it goes up. According to the plan, the reinforcements should move right after the weapon gets out of the building, but Spider-Man won't wait for them to act.

He jumps from his position to avoid being hit by two of the psionic arms that Lady Octopus sends at him, but while he is at midair, she strikes with the other two. Using his web to maneuver in the air, he avoids the second attack and is even able to grab one of them, swings in the air while holding it and slams the woman in the ground.

While she is at the ground, Spider-Man launches web at her, but this time she destroys it using her arms with all the fury she can gather from her inner mind. Then she goes for him, trying to hit him with the four arms in different directions, but thanks to his Spider-Sense, he jumps and gets away from harm.

"We have played this game before, and you sucked a lot there. I don't see how much difference a day can make." Spidey says, mocking her.

"Shut up!" She says, still trying to hit him, but her anger is making the arms unstable.

"Seriously, I think I could be a better bad person with both of my arms tied and a leg cut."

"SHUT UP, YOUR INFERIOR SCUM!" She says, while the arms start oscillate between appearing and disappearing. "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING!"

"Yeah, except that the only superior thing you have is your smell… lady, I've been in a boy's restroom in a school and I must say that I never smelled something worse than you." Spider-Man says in a mocking way.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She says, as Spider-Man jumps to get closer to her.

"No, you won't." he says, putting his hand on her face and delivering a Venom Blast.

She starts to suffer from the normal seizures that come from the blast, going to the floor while her psionic arms disappear. After a while, her body stops the shaking and she tries to get up, without success. It is over for her, because right at that moment, the S.H.I.E.L.D team led by Coulson gets inside the warehouse to bring her into custody.

"Good work, Spider-Man." Coulson says, patting him in the shoulder.

"Thanks, Coulson." Spidey says, looking as they handcuffs the woman. "Let's hope she never get out again… and if she does, that she keep just as stupid."

"Agreed." Coulson says, putting his gun back in his belt.

"Wait!" Spidey's Spider-Sense suddenly activates. "Something is… watch out!"

Right at that moment, the glass from a window crashes and the sound of something moving at a high speed can be heard. All the agents go to cover while Spider-Man gets Coulson to the ground, but the target wasn't any of the agents or Spider-Man, but Lady Octopus.

She starts to have seizures even worse than the ones caused by the Venom Blast, with a white foam coming out of her mouth as her eyes become completely white. Her shaking is so violent that it is necessary Spider-Man and three agents to stop her from doing it.

After some minutes, she stops moving, making everyone thinking that she is dead, with Spider-Man remembering what happened to Stromm. Coulson yells orders to find out who shot her to the team while Spider-Man takes a tiny syringe out of her neck, a needle that passed through her flesh.

* * *

"So?" Spider-Man asks Coulson, both looking at the woman through a window in a bed at the S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Center.

"According to our exams… she can't move any part of her body and not even speak… due to severe damages made to her spine." Coulson says, looking at her. "We found in her blood some residues of the thing that must have given her the powers, but they are almost completely gone, even from her DNA."

"So, basically: someone did this to her and, to make sure that they wouldn't find out who and how, they cured her of her powers?" Peter says, looking at the unconscious girl. "That's cruel…"

"Yeah… and we found out who she really is." Coulson says, showing Peter a tablet with a picture of a girl. "Elizabeth Octavius, the daughter of…"

"The man she tried to kill last night, yeah, I know who he is." Peter looks at the girl, sighing. "She did this to herself… because she hated her father?"

"Most probably." Nick Fury appears and stays at Peter's side. "But someone else turned a quadriplegic woman into a killing machine. We were lucky that she barely knew how to control her powers and that her ego was bigger than Texas."

"Yeah, but who is the one behind her?" Peter asks Fury, looking at the man.

"That's what I am going to find out, and soon." Fury says, his face getting darker.

* * *

"I was impressed that she was stupid enough to attack a S.H.I.E.L.D warehouse and steal something that she couldn't understand." The Green Goblin says, looking at the screen.

"And I can't believe that you made me go out there!" The person in the shadows says, anger in her voice. "Where were you when I called?"

"I was doing some private things." The Goblin says, laughing. "Taking care of my fingernails, getting a new haircut, things like that."

"Next time you don't obey me, you will suffer beond anything you can imagine!" He says, the anger still present.

"Yes, my love." The Goblin makes an exaggerated bow.

"But the cure for the serum works, so that was a win." The figure crosses his legs, satisfaction in his voice. "Now, all we need is the way to spread the OZ formula, and the Goblin World will start!"

**Next Issue: The road to the Goblin World.**

* * *

_**So, I've decided to skip the Rise of Electro arc, because I felt that this is the best point to start the Goblin World arc, so you all will have to wait a little more to see the electric villain. Don't forget to check Supreme Origins next week to learn about how one of the biggest heroes of New York was born. See you all next week.**_


	15. Issue 14-The Goblin World I

Issue 14:

Road to Dawn

"Take this!" Peter says, trying to deliver a medium high punch in Kraven's body.

"You are getting better!" Kraven avoids the attack by jumping backyards and landing on his hands before going back to a normal battle position. "But that's not enough yet!"

Almost two months have passed since the last time Peter has fought against a super human enemy and he is also getting better at fighting, with all of Kraven's training. Logan drinks a beer and watches over them while they have their session of training as the snow comes down from the sky, making everything get a white color.

The Christmas is coming and Peter is both sad and happy with it: sad because it will be the first time that Uncle Ben won't be around for the celebration and happy because it will be the perfect time to take a break from his double life. Being a super hero half-period is not the easiest task he could ever get.

He feels the cold in the exposed skin of his chest and arms, but Kraven taught him to ignore what can't be changed at the moment and to focus on what he can. Right now, all that Peter can do is to deliver a blow in Kraven and end this session before his body gets too cold, so that is what he is focusing on.

He tries a high kick directly into the neck of Kraven, but he sees the movement and, with a smile, gets down avoiding being hit by it. However, Peter uses the momentum to leave his other leg from the ground and deliver a blow right at his mentor's stomach. Kraven goes on his knees as the boy hits the floor, breathing heavily from the fight.

"That… that was an amazing movement, boy." Kraven gets up and helps Peter in doing the same. "If you had the age, we would celebrate with the good and old vodka. But since you can't, I will drink your share."

They all get inside the mansion and Logan opens three bottles of vodka, giving one for Kraven and drinking one himself. The third one is shared between them while Peter is served with herbal tea from one of the employees of the mansion.

"Well… that will be enough." Kraven says, putting his finished drink away. "Both for the alcohol and for your training, at least from me."

"What do you mean?" Peter asks him, noticing how serious he suddenly got.

"I thought that my hunting days were over, but it looks like I will have to depart into one last hunt." He says, sighing and looking at the boy with a saddened smile. "I won't be able to train you anymore… at least not for a long time."

"What are you going to hunt?" Peter asks curious, as Logan gets something else to drink.

"Something from my past that I couldn't just keep hidden and that decided to come back and bite me in the ass." Kraven says, putting his large hand in the boy's shoulder. "You have the potential to become one of the biggest men in the whole world, Peter Parker. Never forget this and you will achieve all you ever dreamed."

"Thanks… Kraven." The boy says, putting his own hand in his shoulder.

"Ha! Call me Sergei, my friend!" He then moves away and sits on his big chair. "Next time we see each other, let's have a celebration for the man I am betting you will have become."

"A toast to that… _hic_" Logan says, very drunk already.

* * *

Peter walks his way home, glad to see the city in a mood of festivities, all suited up for the Christmas and New Year's Eve. Aunt May asked him for some things, so he went and bought them, even with the gigantic line that was at the store. He is going to get a bus when someone talks with him from behind.

"Look who is here." Peter turns around and sees Norah Winters behind him with her hands at her hip. "Good old Parker."

"Hey Norah." Peter says, giving her a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well, actually. But what about you? I haven't seen you for some time now, even in school."

"I… have been busy, I guess."

Which couldn't be truer: ever since Spider-Man helped S.H.I.E.L.D with the Lady Octopus problem, Coulson has become a more active part in the young hero's life. Once in a while, he gives a mission to Peter in cases where a super powered help is necessary and he just goes, fully aware that normal agents are paid to do that.

And then the bomb: Nick Fury offered him a scholarship at Empire State University, with it beginning in a few months. He said that, since the boy didn't make to the Baxter Institute, Fury decided to make him use his mind in a different way, because he felt that Peter wasn't using his full potential at High School.

But the boy will need to jump High School to be able to do it, and he thinks about Bobby and the few friends he has there. For now nothing is for sure, but the boy is really giving it a lot of thought.

"Well, I hope you get to enjoy life a little more than…" Norah hides behind Peter, looking at something. "Not him again!"

"What's wrong?" Peter asks, trying to find out why she is hiding.

"There is this guy from the Bugle, Phil Urich, who doesn't give me a break since he told me he was in love with me!" She says, showing an annoyed expression. "I didn't have the same thing for him and now he is after me all the time, trying to convince me I am wrong."

"I feel sorry for you…" Peter says, smiling in a nervous way.

"Quickly! Let's go inside there!" She says, entering a strange store.

The store is one of those where you can buy many things related to the paranormal world and get those things to "get a boyfriend in ten steps" and many stupidities like that. Peter never believed in those things, so this must probably be the first time he has ever entered one of these stores. Norah and he hide themselves behind some shelving.

"How can someone be such a nuisance?" Norah asks as they guy passes in front of the store.

"Can I help you two with something?" A blonde teenager girl asks them.

She wears black jeans that are ripped by the knees, a gray t-shirt of some of those indie rock bands that keep appearing all the time and black and white All-Stars. She has green eyes and her head is shaved in one of the sides.

"Ah… we are just taking a look…" Peter says, becoming aware of her.

They both get from behind the shelving and Norah starts to look around the store, with the blonde girl following her, answering her questions. Peter looks around and notices that his Spider Sense is active, but not because of danger: it is more of a familiar sensation, like his senses recognize something.

Somehow, the boy is attracted to a room with just a thin piece of cloth serving as the door, like his instincts are guiding him. After entering the room, he finds himself in a place with a faint light and a desk in the middle of it, a tea set on the top. He moves to the desk, wondering what it is doing there when a woman appears from the dark.

"Herbal tea, because I can't stand those that came in bags." The boy jumps after hearing the voice.

"S-Sorry to just… enter and…" He gets nervous with her presence.

She has a piece of black cloth covering her eyes, hinting that she may be blind, and a black dress that covers her whole body. She is sitting on a wheelchair as she moves to the desk in the middle of the room, still making Peter nervous with her. She also has a white short hair and a face that shows how many years she has spent in this world.

"Don't worry about it: it is irrelevant at the moment." She says, pointing to a chair at the side of the desk. "Care to join an old lady for a cup of tea?"

"Hum…" Peter says, unsure. "Sure… why not?"

The truth is that he is too nervous with the woman to just refuse her request, so he just sits on the chair she pointed. She serves the tea, not spitting a single drop out of the cup, showing a great ability even when blind. Then she gives Peter his cup, which he grabs after a weak thank you.

"So, do you believe that it was a coincidence for you to be here now?" The questions sounds strange to hear.

"Well… I didn't exactly plan to come here…" Peter says, sincere.

"Nothing is a coincidence, my young Peter." Peter doesn't remember telling her his name. "Everything happens for a reason, so why do you think you appeared here today?"

"I… don't know…" The boy gets more and more nervous.

"Maybe you have come for guidance or help. I am unsure at the moment." She sips her tea, looking deadly serious. "One of my greatest gifts is the ability to see where people normally can't, a gift that has taken my vision of the world, but allowed me to see more clearly than ever."

"Is… that so…?" Peter looks at the door, wondering if he shouldn't just leave.

"You can ask me anything that I will answer to the best of my abilities… Peter Parker." She can't see him when she directs her face at him, but Peter feels like she is analyzing him.

"Why am I here?" He asks, because he can't think of anything else.

"You have a dark path to move in the near time, one from which you won't come unharmed." She says, putting more tea in her cup. "You are here because you are not prepared to face it."

"And what is that dark path?" He asks, his Spider Sense tingling like crazy.

"I can't say for sure… but it is a road from which you may lost things that are important and face treasons and evils you never imagined." She says, ending her second cup.

"You are not making any sense!" Peter says, starting to get annoyed and getting up. "I am going out, if you excuse me."

"Remember this: be careful with those you think as friends… and those you think as enemies. They may surprise you more than you expect." She says right before the boy gets out of the room. "Because soon the Spider will have to face his greatest battle so far."

Peter and Norah end up getting out of the place together, making Peter a lot more relieved than he was just seconds before. The last thing he sees from the store before moving away is the name of it: _Cassandra Webb-Occult and Unexplained_.

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Harry boy?" The Green Goblin asks while tying Harry Osborn to the desk.

"After two months of needles and those things? Of course I am!" Harry says, getting ready for the final stages of his treatment.

Two months spent in a treatment to become more than just a normal human have brought the young man to this moment: the moment when he finally wins the power to destroy his father once and for all. Soon he will receive the serum and receives the powers that the Green Goblin has won for himself after his treatment ended.

That is what the boy wants: to be able to crush Norman under his feet and show to the world that he is bigger and stronger than his weak father. The needles with the final solution are prepared and put near his skin.

Then they pass through his skin, injecting the red liquid into the boy's system and making him feel like his body is burning. He moves around in pain, screaming with the fire that passes in his veins, but knowing that this is the first step into greatness.

After some time, his muscles start to grow at an astonishing speed and his nervous system gets better by producing new cells. Soon the restrains are destroyed when the boy gets up, feeling like his body is on fire and his mind in such a mess that he can't even stand up.

"Now, now… how are you feeling, Harry boy?" The Green Goblin moves ahead and helps the boy to get on his feet.

"I feel… strange, almost like… there are a lot of people screaming inside of my head…" The boy says, feeling a terrible pain in his head.

"That must be one of the side effects of the goblin formula." The Green Goblin laughs. "You see, the price for a stronger body is a weak mind, so don't worry if you get a little bad in the mind!"

"What…? You never told me…" The boy says, trying to get away from him, but falling to the floor.

"Oh, come on! Wasn't this what you wanted?" The Goblin mocks, laughing at the boy's expression. "Power to kill you father, our dear Norman Osborn?"

"N-No… I want to show him… that I am better than him… but never kill…" The boy puts his hands over his head, trying to control himself. "No! I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Harry, it's okay! Just let your instincts take control of your body and embrace your true self! Together we will kill Osborn and make sure that no one gets in our way!"

"NO!" The boy says, pushing the Green Goblin away from him and running to the entrance.

"Get back here!" The Green Goblin says, getting up from below the equipment that he was under when his communicator rings. "What do you want?"

"Manners, Goblin." The man on the other side seems calm. "I want to see you now."

"Can't you wait? I am in the middle of something here!" The Goblin says, in a bad mood.

"I am sure that it can wait. Now, come to our usual meeting place, like I instructed you." He hangs up, leaving the line.

"Fine!" He crushes the communicator in his hands. "Soon, I will be free of you as well, anyway. I can take care of that spoiled brat later!"

* * *

"Aunt May, I am…" Peter notices who is in the living room with her aunt.

"Hello, Peter." Susan Storm gives him a smile while her brother gives Peter a killer look.

Sue has partially recovered from her wounds and now is resting with her family at their house and she tried to contact Peter many times since she got out of the hospital, without success. Peter has been trying to avoid getting near her, even if this hurts her greatly, because Johnny may get angry. But Sue doesn't know about the story behind things, so she thinks that Peter is hiding something from her.

"Hello… Sue, Johnny…" The other boy tries to avoid his glare when Peter looks at him.

"Peter, can I have a word with you… in private?" Sue asks, making Peter looks at Johnny, who nods a little, still angry.

"Ah… sure. Why don't… we go to my room? I bet Bobby isn't there now." He says, helping the girl to get upstairs.

Ever since the Stacys have moved back to their house, things have been a lot quieter than before, but with his Spider-Man life making the young hero barely stay at home he didn't notice much difference. When they enter in the room, Peter moves ahead and hides a present that Gwen gave him some weeks before: a portrait of him, her, Jill and Bobby together.

"So, I heard you have been terribly busy." She says, looking around the room.

"Yeah…" Peter doesn't know what to say. "Good to see you well and… not in a coma."

"I don't know how well a person can be when she lost her mother while in a coma, but I am managing it." She sighs and lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, and let's not forget that my boyfriend didn't called to speak with me since I got up as well."

"Sue…" Peter says, closing his eyes and feeling a pain in his chest.

"If you give me a very good reason for it, then I can forgive you." She looks at him, still lying down in the bed. "So start speaking."

"I… don't know what to say…" He can't tell her his secret, no matter what.

"And why is that?" She gets a little angry. "What happened while I was in a coma?"

"I…" Peter knew that this moment was bound to come, but he feared it anyway.

"You know… Reed Richards, one of the guys from the Institute sends me flowers daily. Janet van Dyne has visited me a lot of times since I woke up as well, but my boyfriend, the person that I believed that would be waiting for me to wake up doesn't shown up a single time!" She gets angry. "Why is that?"

Peter remains silent for some time, thinking about what he is about to say to her. But the boy realizes that there is nothing else to say but the truth, so he tells her almost everything: from how he won his powers to the battle against the Lizard. He just leaves out of it the attempt to rob a place, resulting in Uncle Ben's death. He even shows her that he isn't lying by sticking to the wall and the ceiling.

"I…" She looks at him, shocked. "I never thought…"

"I know…" Peter says, passing his hands in his face. "And that's why I can't be near you."

"What?" She sounds even more confused.

"Your mother… died because of me, Susan." He says, serious. "The Lizard saw that you are important to me, so he used you to get me and your mother…"

"That's ridiculous!" She says, mad at him. "A monster killed my mother, Peter! You were trying to protect lives, not harm them!"

"Even so… it is dangerous to be around me." Peter says, looking away from her. "That's why… we mustn't keep seeing each other."

"Wait!" She gets up, even with difficulty. "You can't be serious about that!"

"But I am!" Peter can't look in her eyes, because she will see the tears. "We should avoid each other the best we…"

"I don't want this!" She moves and hugs Peter from behind. "Please, tell me… Johnny!"

"What?" Peter asks, confused.

"Johnny made you do this! I saw how you guys were looking at each other!" She starts to move to the door. "I am going to kill him!"

"Sue, no!" Peter grabs her before she can do it. "This… is what I have decided as well…"

"What?" The tears in her eyes are the worst part.

"I can't… and I won't let my life hurt you again. You are too important for me…" He says, looking away from her. "It's for the best if… if you just move away from me… and find someone safer to be with."

She looks at Peter's eyes for several instants, trying to find if those cruel words are true. When she sees how serious Peter is about this, she moves away from him, slamming the door when she leaves the room. Peter sees him and Johnny leaving the house a few moments later.

Before Aunt May can come and ask him what happened, he puts his Spider-Man suit and just swings out of the window, trying to clear his mind. He just sent the most beautiful and amazing girl in the whole freaking world away. He really needs someone to punch today.

* * *

"What do you want?" The Green Goblin enters the room filled with screens, but he doesn't find the other person sitting in his chair. "Where are…"

The screens come to life, showing something that freezes the Goblin's blood: footage of him and Harry Osborn turning the boy into a super human with the Goblin formula. How could the Green Goblin commit such an obvious mistake?

"Enjoying the show?" A voice, different from the one the Goblin is used to, asks. "Did you really believe that you could trick me?"

"When… when did you found out?" The Goblin says, trying to find out from where the voice is coming.

"From the very beginning. I knew that you have been trying to make the Osborn boy go against his father. I also know that it was you who caused the accident at Oscorp, three months ago, almost killing Osborn." He says, moving somewhere in the shadows. "But I must thank you for that: my dear Peter became what he is due to that incident. And now you have turned Harry into a goblin as well, just to lose him right after."

"Shut up!" The Green Goblin says, a line of fear in his voice. "I am tired of being controlled by you! Without me, you would be nothing!"

"Is that so? I am afraid that this isn't true, my dear." His silhouette appears, bigger than ever.

"Die!" The Goblin launches a bomb at him, which explodes after contact, making no apparent damage. "What have you done?"

"I just used the OZ on myself, finding interesting results." He gets out of the shadows.

The creature has at least two and a half meters and has a green skin and yellow eyes. It has two black horns at the top of his head and claws in the place of fingernails. His teeth have become sharp as the ones of a shark and he is nothing else but a mountain of muscle. The Green Goblin steps away from him, in fear.

"Are you crazy? You already had the goblin formula in your system!" The Green Goblin yells, with fear.

"And because of that, my mind was destroyed and I had to share my body with a despicable creature. Now I am whole and stronger than I ever was!" He gives the tiny human in front of him a smile. "Now, let's give you a proper punishment."

With a speed that doesn't match his gigantic size, the monster moves and grabs the Green Goblin by its neck. Wanting to look in the eyes of the person behind the mask before killing it, the monster takes the mask off the face, revealing who was behind it this whole time: Marie Osborn!

"What Harry would think if he finds out that his own mother destroyed his mind?" The monster says, smiling.

"Please…" She begs to the monster.

"I allowed you the honor of using my name to act around, but you didn't match my expectations." He says, holding the neck stronger. "Now, this is a goodbye, Marie!"

The woman picks up a knife and starts to hit the arms of the creature, making it releases a terrible maniacal laugh, which fills the room. Just before Marie dies, the creature gets her mouth nears her left ear.

"I never loved you." He whispers, just before she stops struggling.

The creature just leaves the body in the ground, the marks of his gigantic fingers deep in the flesh of her neck. He looks at the screens and smile, knowing that all the preparations are ready.

"Let the Goblin World begin!"

**Next: The Rise of the Goblin!**

* * *

_**Due to several problems, I am delaying "Supreme Origins" to next week, so you all will have to wait a little for your favorite webhead. And send me reviews of who do you think that the creature is.**_


End file.
